House of Destiny
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Three teens with completely different lives enter the House of Anubis, and encounter something beyond their wildest imaginations. Full Summary inside. Co worked with sakuraphoenix. Please note: Original Characters are owned by their respected owners, all OCs cannot be used by other authors unless given permission by the author.
1. House of Meetings

**This chapter was written by me, and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. We only own our ocs.**

**Disclaimer: House of anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, all copy righting goes to the,**

**Author's note: For the readers of the new House of Destiny edit, the story will be updated soon. Sorry for no updates lately, been busy. But until the next update, sibuna !**

Chapter 1: Meeting

_Peter's P.O.V._

_My name is Peter Zeno. I'm 16 years of age, I live with my father. Recently he was able to hack into a boarding school not too far away from here, along with fake transfers. We are after something the Cup of Ankh, and the Staff of Bast. The Staff of Bast is a staff that can help people communicate with the spirit world, or the other way around, at least usually. And the Cup of Ankh, when you drink from it you'll gain immorality. That's what my father and I are after, and we will have it no matter what. I have black hair surprisingly, and brown eyes. My father wears a black coat, with black pants. Sometimes you can say that he looks like a private investigator. He has dirty blonde hair. He's about 6 feet, and I'm 5 feet 1 inch. He never talked about mum, I wonder why? I'm currently getting my stuff ready, and my father is basically doing what he always does. He works on his research alone, even though I badly want to help. I'm a big fan of mythology considering I did a lot in my studies, I placed a big book of mythology, specifically Egyptian in my backpack. I am wearing a red shirt, with black pants. Red's my favorite color, truthfully even though I am on a mission, I'm looking forward to Anubis school._

"Son" he calls out.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready father." I reply back to him.

_I take my backpack, and head into the main room. He came up to me, his crystal blue eyes having a serious look._

"You know what your mission is, correct?" his tone was definitely serious.

"I do father."

"I want no playing around, and no fooling around. I want you to be careful, and more importantly I don't want Victor and the other teachers finding out your true identity. "

"What's my alias father?" I asked.

"Carter .. Peter Carter shall be your alias."

_I nodded._

"I understand."

"Even more importantly." he said as he began searching for something within his jacket pockets.

_He then took out a picture of a girl. She had blond hair and cyan blue eyes. She was wearing a customized pink wetsuit and was carrying a sky blue surfboard with a hibiscus flower on the tip of the board._

"Who is she father?" I asked

"This is Miranda Summers, a famous surfer from America. She was born on July 7th on the Chosen Hour."

"But that's-" I started to say but was cut off by father.

"I know. Now listen up." he said firmly.

_I gulped._

"I want you to become friends with this Miranda. If you do that, finding the Staff of Bast won't become much of a problem anymore."

_I nodded._

"And the second most important." he began searching for another picture I had assumed.

'_Where is he getting all of these pictures?_' I thought.

"This is Nina Martin. I too, want you to become friends with her, she's American like Miranda. She wears the Eye of Horus. It's a key to finding the Cup of Ankh. Let's get going, and keep these pictures for safety measures." Father had handed me the pictures and I had put them in my pocket.

_We both got in the van, and he drove me to a clearing. After about 10 minutes of driving he had gotten there, and I had gone out of the van._

"Be safe." he said.

"I will." I replied.

_I saw a smile on his face , the first one in a long time. He drove off, and I began walking my way too Anubis school._

_Mira's P.O.V._

_My name is Miranda Summers, Mira for short. I'm sixteen years old, going on seventeen in July. I have blond hair and cyan blue eyes. I'm about 5 foot 3, and I'm attending a boarding school in England at the moment, well, I should say I'm going to. Why you ask? Well, a few weeks ago, a stalker followed me to my usual morning warm-up on the surf, and well, when he began snapping pictures with the flash on, might I add, a shark wasn't that far behind me. I practically jumped off my surfboard, and onto the soft sand to avoid it. After that, my aunt and I both agreed to get me out of the country while she dealt with the stalker personally. Well, when your aunt is your manager, and you've been living with her for as long as you can remember, they tend to get _really_overprotective. __She's like a mom to me, seeing that my parents are dead. I was currently wearing a pink halter top that said 'Warning: Do not read this shirt', a pair of jeans, and a cute pair of white slip-ons with rhinestones. I was reading a few poems out of my favorite book by Edgar Allen Poe, don't ask why I like him, I really do, a lot, when the taxi arrived._

"Are you Miss Summers?" asked the cab driver

"Yep! That's me!" I exclaimed as I put my bookmark on the page I was reading

"Ah, you're an American, aren't you?" asked the cab driver

"How could you tell? Was it because of my accent?" I asked

"No, because my grandkids see you on the TV." Said the cab driver

"Oh. Well, I guess being a famous surfer can do that." I said sheepishly

"Well now, off we go, shall we?" asked the cab driver

"Alright." I said

_I got into the back seat of the cab, and began fiddling with the charm bracelet on my right wrist. My favorite charm on the bracelet was the Eye of Horus an old friend, literally old, gave to me. According to Egyptian legend, it was an ancient symbol of protection from evil. I was nervous about this school, because this was the first time I was away from my aunt in a long time. Before I knew it, I was at the school I was attending._

"Whoa. Welcome to Yokai Academy." I said as I couldn't believe my eyes, also referencing my favorite anime series

"I suppose you could call it that. Now, where are you supposed to be?" asked the cab driver

"Um, let me check." I said

_I went through my paperwork to find the place I was staying._

"According to this, I'm in the… House of Anubis." I said

_Also known as the Egyptian God of the Dead. Good thing it wasn't called the House of Set. Set was the Egyptian embodiment of Chaos. AH! As soon as the cab driver stopped the car, I unbuckled my seatbelt, and grabbed the amount of pounds I would need to pay for the cab drive. Not only was I a famous surfer, but you would not believe my allowance._

"Will this be enough?" I asked as the cab driver

"Yes. Thank you Miss Summers." Said the cab driver

"Please, call me Mira." I said

"Of course Miss, I mean Mira. Have a good day." Said the cab driver

"If you're worried about my bags, don't worry, I can carry them myself." I said

"Alright then. Enjoy your time here. Cheery-o." said the cab driver

_I then took my stuff, and found myself in front of the House of Anubis. Hogwarts, here I come._

_Jade's P.O.V._

_The car drove me to the front of the building._

"Well, we're here!" said the driver

"Thank you, sir," I nodded.

"You're a polite one. I hope you have a great time here in the House of Anubis," He smiled at me.

"Okay and thanks."

As soon as he stopped the cab, I was about to grab my bag.

"No, no, allow me, Miss Jade."

_He took all of my luggage._

"I'll take them to your room."

_My heart fluttered at the sudden politeness._

"Such a gentleman," I said flattered.

"Go ahead inside," Mr. Jenkins said.

"Miss Trudy will welcome you in."

"Thanks again, sir," I smiled.

_I got out and walked to the door. Finally, a chance away from my old school. It wasn't that I didn't like it, but I just needed some space after that rumor incident, and when this school offered me a scholarship, it was just too good to be true. I got the courage to ask mom and dad about coming, and they said yes. I was really excited to be here._

"H-hello?" I asked as I entered the house.

_A woman who looked like she was of Indian descent walked downstairs._

"Hello, my dear. Right on schedule!"

"Thanks. It took a lot of scholarships to get here," I smiled.

"Shall I give you the tour?" She wrapped a hand around my shoulders.

_I nodded._

"Yes, please!"

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I entered the House, after 15 minutes of walking I had finally gotten there. I guess you can say I'm a slow walker. As I entered it the door from behind me opened. It revealed to be a girl, but more specifically Miranda Summers. Just then someone appeared in front of us._ _He apparently scared Miranda, seeing the look on her face._

"Isn't the door bell working?" the man asked.

"Oh, um well the door was open so I thought…" I started to say but was cut off by him.

"So you thought you could just walk in? Well Mr. Carter, you're late." he said.

"What? No I'm not." I said.

"You're a whole month late, mind explaining?" he asked.

"I have no excuse." I said.

"And Miss Summers, it's very good to have you at this school, it's not every day a celebrity comes here." he said.

"Thank you." Miranda said.

_As she said that, a blonde haired boy came running from down the hall._

"Did you just say Miranda Summers? Oh my god, it is you. I'm a big fan." the boy said.

"Thanks, but please just call me Mira. I want to be treated like a normal student." Mira said.

"Sure, perhaps I can give you a tour?" he offered.

"Sure." Mira accepted.

"And what about you Mr. Carter?" he asked.

_Just then a woman came down the stairs._

"Victor I hope you're giving our guests a lovely greeting, hello I'm Trudy your house mother." Trudy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

_I had to be polite if they wanted to trust me._

"I will give you a tour, since Mick is being ever so nice as to give Miss Summers one." Trudy said.

"Please, call me Mira." Mira said.

"Of course, Mira." Trudy said.

_Trudy put her arm around me, and began to show me the house, and explain its history._

_Mira's P.O.V._

_That Victor guy was scary! Who could honestly like this guy? If he didn't look like he was in his thirties, I'd say he was almost 100! He gave me the chills, not in a good way. I have a feeling there's more to this place than meets the eye. Mick showed me around the house and explained the history of the place. I was like, wow. We didn't have houses like this back in America. He seems nice enough, I mean, well, he did offer to take me on a tour of the house. Well, no holding back Mira. Just keep going forward, you're not in the Golden State anymore. After Mick's tour, I decided that I would check out my dorm room, and it was possible that I had a roommate, and well, I was nervous. I opened the door, and I saw a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes. She had one of her bangs held to the side with a barrette while the other side was almost at her left eye._

"Hi. I'm Jade, Jade Smith." Said Jade

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miranda, Miranda Summers. Call me Mira please." I said

"Are you new here too?" asked Jade

"Yeah, I am. I just got here today." I said

"No way! So did I!" exclaimed Jade

"What? No way. That's totally a coincidence." I said

"I would hate to break up this cozy chat, but dinner is in 15 minutes. Miss Summers, I would suggest you unpack your trunks." Said Victor

"I understand, sir." I said

_He then walked away without another word._

"He's scary, huh?" asked Jade

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's almost 100 years old." I said

"He certainly acts like it." Said Jade

_After ten minutes, we walked downstairs into the living room. Do they call the living room a common room here in England? Just as we were about to walk in, I saw that Carter guy again. I know that was his last name, but I didn't catch his first name. The room suddenly filled with silence when we entered. Jade broke the ice, so to speak._

"Hi. I'm Jade, Jade Smith. Nice to meet you." Said Jade

"My name's Miranda Summers, call me Mira please. Nice to meet you." I said

"My name's Peter, Peter Carter. Pleasure to meet all of you." Said Peter

_Three new students in one day. Total coincidence? I think not. At least, not yet._

"Hi. I'm Nina, Nina Martin. I'm American, obviously." Said Nina

"It's nice to meet you Nina." I said

"Wow, you look like you just walked off a fashion magazine." Said a blond haired girl

_A blonde haired boy that _wasn't _Mick and an African, um English? Okay, however they called African Americans here, laughed at her reaction._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. My name's Amber Millington. Pleasure to meet you." Said Amber

"My name's Fabian, Fabian Rutter. I'm Mick's roommate, whom you've already met Mira." Said Fabian

"Yeah, I mean, he was like 'my hero is here at the school'!" exclaimed the blonde who laughed at Amber's statement earlier

_Idiot much?_

"Just ignore Jerome. My name's Mara by the way. I've read up about you Mira. I'm really impressed with your achievements in the athletic world." Said Mara

"Thank you." I said

_I think I was blushing._

"That's Patricia." Mara said pointing to a girl who practically screamed 'Goth'

"Hi." Said Patricia

"And that's Alfie." Said Mara

"Supper's ready." Said Trudy

_Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie took their seats. There were three open seats, one on the end, and the other two were next to end seat. Cassidy sat in the middle, Peter sat on one side of her, and I sat on the other seat. I was sitting across from that Peter guy, and well, let's just say that I didn't exactly get the best vibes from him. It was spaghetti night here, I suppose. I tried a bit of it, to be polite, and it was better than anything my aunt could cook._

"Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting, and you're probably going to choke on it." Said Mara

"It's more delicious this way." Alfie said through a mouthful of food

"Alfie, don't play with your food." Said Jerome

_He then flicked a fork load of spaghetti onto Alfie. But then, he retaliated by getting Mara and Jerome. He then flung salad at him, and well, some spaghetti got onto me, Amber, Fabian, and Nina._

"Ugh, really guys? Every meal?" asked Fabian

_But they kept at it, and well, it got Peter, Cassidy, and Victor. Uh oh. He looked mad at the two of them._

"Mira, you have a phone call for you. What's going on?" asked Victor

"The usual." Said Fabian

"I'll be right there." I said

_I walked out into the foyer, and I picked up the phone._

"How's the new school?" said a familiar female voice

"Aunt Karen. It's great. Totally great." I said

"I knew you'd like it. Best school on the international level. So, did you make any new friends?" asked my aunt

"Not yet, at least, I don't think so. I met my roommate, and she seems nice. Her name's Jade." I said

"Are there any fans out there?" asked my aunt

"Well, I met someone named Mick. He seems nice, and he is a fan. But, I'm not going to let that get in the way. I just want to have a good time at this school, and be a good student. Anyhow, I have to go, we're having supper right now, which is dinner is British terms." I said

"Oh sure, sure. I'll talk to you soon my dear. By the way, that stalker from a few weeks ago, he's in rehab right now, but the courts are keeping a very close eye on him." Said my aunt

"Thanks. Love ya." I said before I hung up the phone

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I had just gotten a call from father, great now of all time. While everyone was busy with the food fight, I decided to sneak out of the common room and past by Mira. I went into my room, and I accepted the call._

"Well it's about bloody time." My father said already irritated.

"Sorry, Father you called during supper." I responded.

"Right… so do you have any info for me?"

"Yes, and plenty of it." I smirked.

"Finally, some good news. Tell me everything you know."

"Well, first off Mira arrived at the school around the same time I did."

"Mira?" he asked.

"That's Miranda Summers' nickname" I said.

"Of course, and are you friends with her?"

_I laughed nervously._

"I'll take it as a no and Nina, are you friends with her?"

"Um…" I said, trailing off.

"You'd better focus on this mission, boy." he said then hung up. **(A/N: Harsh much? Well, he is Rufus.)**

_Mira's P.O.V._

_This was a long day. I was jetlagged from the plane trip, I had my first day of school tomorrow, and… OUCH! Son of a bitch! I stubbed my toe! I then probably strung out a long stream of curse words._

"Mira, are you okay?" asked Jade

"I think I just stubbed my toe." I said

"Ouch." Said Jade

_That's when I noticed the slip of paper between the floorboards. I pulled it out. It read '"Villains" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! Tear up the planks! Here, here! It is the beating of his hideous heart!"' I recognized the line from one of Edgar Allen Poe's short stories. Seeing that it was wedged within the floorboard I just tripped on, I knew something was down there._

"Jade, can you help me lift this floorboard?" I asked

"What is it with you and floorboards?" asked Jade

"Just do it, okay?" I asked

"Alright." Said Jade

_I grabbed one end, and she grabbed the other._

"On three. One, two, three!" I exclaimed

_We took the floorboard off, and in the middle of it, there was a golden scarab thing with Egyptian Hieroglyphics. It obviously spelled a name._

"Now what do we have here?" I wondered

"Yeah, what do we have indeed." Said Jade

"It is now 10 o'clock! You have five minutes before bed! And then, I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said from downstairs

"Keep this a secret. I think we just stumbled onto something very important." I said


	2. House of Kidnap  House of Catnap

House of Kidnap

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

_Mira's P.O.V._

_The calming sound of the ocean was in my ears as I rode the waves. It was an early morning run, and the sun was rising. Everything was great until…_

_*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_

_I slapped my hand onto the alarm clock. When I woke up, I suddenly began to panic, until I remembered that I was in Anubis House as a new student. The golden scarab bug piece that Jade and I found last night was on the nightstand right next to me. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, well, I had school. I could sleep off my jetlag later._

"Jade, come on, wake up, we're gonna be late." I said

"For what?" Jade asked, still half-asleep

"School. What else?" I said

"Oh. You still have the piece we found last night?" asked Jade

"Of course. I'll do some research later today, meanwhile, I think we shouldn't let Victor know about this thing." I said as I was relieved that my charm bracelet was where it needed to be

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I felt like someone was shaking me._

"Peter, Peter." I woke up realizing it was Fabian.

"What is it Fabian?" I asked trying to push him off the bed.

"You're going to be late for class, if you don't get up now." he said.

"Oh , that's it then?" I asked.

At Breakfast…

_Fabian, Amber, and Nina were talking. Jade had come over, and sat next to me._

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

_I had blushed._

"Um... no not at all." I said.

_I then overheard Amber saying something of the lines of catnapping._

"Wait did you take a cat from somebody?" I asked turning my direction toward the group.

"Um…no of course not, why would you think that?" Amber asked.

"Don't mind Amber, she's always talking about stuff." Fabian said.

"Hey!" Amber, looked offended.

_Nina laughed, and I had put my eyes on her, not literally of course. Mira came in, and had looked at me strangely. At the same time Nina turned back to the direction of Fabian._

"Is everything okay Peter?" Jade asked.

"Everything is fine." I said.

_Amber started making a whaling noise, and then I saw Victor crawling on the floor and making a kind of mouse squeaking sound. He got up, and walked by the couch, he seemed to be looking for something._

"Stop making that dreadful noise." Victor said firmly.

_He then began to walk out, but then stopped and turned his attention toward Amber._

"Why were you making that noise exactly?" he asked.

"Drama exercises. Mr. Winkler said I have to breathe from my diaphragm."

"H-Have you um, lost anything Victor?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe we can help you find, whatever it is you lost." Nina said.

"Yeah, Nina is super sleuthy." Fabian said.

"Of course I haven't lost anything." Victor said as he walked out of the room.

_Just then Mira began to sneeze._

"Bless you." Jade said.

"Thanks." Mira said as she sat down.

_She then sneezed again, and then another time._

"Bless you." Jade said.

"Thanks, again. I have allergies." Mira said.

"From what?" I asked.

"Cats." Mira answered.

"But there's no Cat here in Anubis house." I said getting a little confused.

_Mira shrugged. Amber went and brought milk somewhere. Just then Patricia walked in, and she began talking to Nina._

_I wonder if there is a way for me to become close to Nina, and Mira as well_, I thought.

_I got up, and walked out of the room, to my class._

After Class

_Sweetie began handing out our papers for our homework we did last night. He called out the names, and then he came to me._

"Mr. Carter, I must say I am very impressed. 20 pages longer then it needed to be, but all in all a job very well done. Looks like you're going to have some competition Miss Jaffray." Sweetie said.

_He then went to Jade, and then finally to Mick. The bell rang._

"Everybody put your books away quietly." Mr. Sweetie said.

_The students began to talk._

"Quietly." Mr. Sweetie said a little louder.

_My curiosity grew, as I overheard what Nina and Patricia were talking about. I began to follow them, and Nina noticed me._

"Hold on, someone's following us." Nina said.

_I tried to turn back, but then Patricia grabbed my hand._

"Why were you following us newbie?" she asked.

_I laughed nervously._

"Oh, well... you know the old saying curiosity killed the cat?" I asked.

_The two looked at each other and then to me._

Later…

_After finally spilling the beans, Nina and Patricia let me in on what was going on. We were walking in the woods._

"So, um, what's the name of your friend?" Nina asked.

"Renee." Patricia said.

"Did you say Renee?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Patricia asked.

"No reason." I said.

"And why do we have to meet him all the way out here?" Nina asked.

"Because, we do. Now stop complaining, asking questions, and keep up you two." Patricia said.

_Nina and I stopped._

"Complaining?" Nina asked as she ran to Patricia.

"Asking questions? Please I will do whatever I feel like doing." I said as I ran to catch up to them.

_We hid in some bushes, and we saw Victor dragging my father toward a van._

"Get back." Patricia said.

_This wasn't looking good._

"It's Rufus... Renee whatever." Patricia said as father's head was noticeable.

"That's the man I saw visiting Sarah yesterday." Nina said.

_Victor had then put Father into the van, and went in it._

"Okay, what's going on and what does Victor got to do with it?" Nina asked.

"He's taken Rufus! Now how am I going to find Joy?" Patricia asked.

House of Cat-nap

_We decided on going back to the House, and Nina even said she'd let me into her group soon._

"So you said you saw Rufus visiting this old lady Sarah?" Patricia asked as she sat down in her seat.

_We were all in the dinner room._

"Yeah she's the one that gave me the locket." Nina said.

"The locket Rufus is so interested in." Fabian said.

"Maybe Rufus was a jewelry trader and Victor also collects diamonds. Oh and no offense , by why is Peter here?" Amber asked.

"I told him, he could be part of our group." Nina said.

"Anyhow, what if the second voice, on those recordings is really Victor's?" Fabian asked.

"That would make Victor about 120." Nina said.

"Remember Sarah on the recording. She talked about experiments going down in the cellar and what was Victor making a toast too when he drank that funny color stuffed down there?" Fabian asked.

"Life…okay, so you're saying Victor has some kind of elixir that keeps him from growing old?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah, and a jewelry heist is such a crazy idea." Amber said.

"Actually Amber, they can be right. I've did a lot of study on mythology, mostly Egyptian related." I said.

"This is mad, what's any of this got to do with Joy or Rufus." Patricia.

"I don't know." Fabian said.

"And the cat?" Amber asked.

"I'd hate to break up this cozy chat, but 10 o'clock is fast approaching. I shall of course wish to hear a pin drop, so I suggest you start getting ready for bed immediately." Victor said.

_We all got up, and went to bed._

The Next Morning…

_We were all in Mr. Sweetie's class._

"What is the relationship between the electrical current and charge flow, hmm?" Sweetie asked as he began to walk around the room.

_Alfie and Jade raised their hands._

"Alfie, then Jade." Mr. Sweetie said.

"I thought we were going to be dissecting a rat this week."

"Ugh gross. I think experimenting on animals is cruel and unnecessary. Especially if it experimenting on cats." Amber said.

_I saw Fabian's and Nina's mouth drop._

"Well, I don't think anybody is experimenting on cats nowadays Amber." Mr. Sweetie said.

"How do you know? I mean what if someone was trying to make something like... I don't know, just off the top of my head, an elixir of life or something." Amber said.

"Amber." both Nina and I mouthed.

"Strange idea, what a strange ha-ha, ridiculous idea."

"It was just something I read in a book that's all."

_I could hear nervousness in Mr. Sweetie's voice._

"Well... some alchemists in the middle ages did devote their life, to searching for an "elixir of life" and I'm sure they experimented on animals as part of their quest. And now, *clap* can we please get back to electrical charge flow?" he asked.

After Class…

"What were you doing in there?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah that's what I would like to know Amber, you nearly blew our cover." I said.

"It's called research. Didn't you hear, about the experiments. That's why Victor had a cat, he was using it, to experiment on. See I'm a genius." Amber said.

"She's got a point, I mean about the cat." Nina said.

"We need to tell someone, we can't keep doing this by ourselves I mean who could we trust? What about Jason?" Fabian asked.

"No." Patricia said.

"Trudy?" Nina asked.

"What about Jade and Mira?" I asked.

"We don't know them that well, but possibly Trudy." Patricia said.

"What we really need is some proof." Fabian said.

"What we really need is to go and rescue the cat from the cellar, before it becomes part of Victor's evil pointy face scheme. Nina you have to let us in." Amber said.

"I want to help too." I said.

Down in the Cellar…

_We went into the cellar._

"Okay this is all seriously weird." Patricia said while holding her flashlight.

"I know and I've seen a lot of really weird things in the last few days." Amber said.

_I nodded, holding up my flashlight too. We had spotted the cat._

"There you are Kitty Spice." Amber said.

_Amber went to it, and petted it. She had screamed. I've got to get out of here._

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

_We ran out, and followed her._

"Oh Trudy." Amber said nearly in tears.

"There was a cat in the cellar, and then it escaped and I was looking after it. But Victor took it back, and he...used it as his experiments and now it's dead, and I am really, really scared. And please can you help?" Amber asked as she began to cry and hugged Trudy.

"Oh , slow down it's alright. Patricia, Peter, what's going on?" Trudy asked.

"I think you need to ask Victor." we both said.

"Oh what is all this about Victor , and please don't start again with Victor's a vampire thing."

"You're either very good , that they haven't gotten too you yet." Patricia said.

_I nodded._

"Who hasn't gotten to me yet? Oh Patricia what on Earth are you talking about?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy will you help us?" Patricia asked.

"Please?" I asked.

"Yeah, please Trudy will you? We need you, you're the only one we can trust." Amber asked.

"Oh darlings of course I will. Oh." Trudy said as she began wiping Amber's tears.

Later…

_Mira's P.O.V._

_I walked into the drama room, and I saw Nina pacing around and Fabian working on something._

"It's far too risky." Said Fabian

"What's too risky?" I wondered

_I noticed he had a list of number on a piece of paper_

"What's that?" I wondered

"It's just a math problem. It's nothing you would understand." Said Fabian

"Just because I'm blond, doesn't mean I'm a bubblehead. Give me that." I said as I snatched the paper

"Um…" started Nina

"Can I please have some silence?" I asked

_I took a quick glance, and the numbers that seemed to scream out at me were 1,2, and 9._

"1, 2, and 9." I said

"What did you say?" asked Nina

"I said 1, 2, and 9. I have no idea that this problem is about, but these numbers are the mode of the problem. Here, you can have it back. Sorry for being so snappy earlier. Back in California, people used to tease me because I have blond hair, and well, I also surfed at the time, so they thought the only thing I knew was surfing." I said

"Oh. No harm done." Said Fabian

_Peter's P.O.V._

_We came into the room where Fabian and Nina were._

"Guess what guys. Trudy is going to help us." Amber said.

"Help you with what?" Jerome asked as he walked in.

"Finding your brain." I said.

_We were all laughing, but still had faces telling 'Jerome, no. We are not telling you.'_

"And the plot thickens as they say." Jerome said.

During Class…

"And you told Trudy everything?" Fabian asked.

"Well not everything obviously, but enough. Cats, the experiment, the Victor. We are gonna make him open up that cellar and show us exactly what's down there." Patricia said.

"After noon everyone." Mr. Jason said as he walked in.

"Afternoon." we all said.

"Time marches on and we need to decide on a subject matter for our school play." he said putting some books on the table.

"I was thinking, we should write our own , ideas anyone?" he asked.

_We were all trying to think and Alfie had mouthed no._

"No ? Okay… um how about something on Egypt?" Jason said.

_I saw Fabian's, Jade's, and Mira's faces brighten._

"Egypt?" Fabian asked.

"I know, how about we do a story on a young girl who uses her powers under mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid. And then the girl was caught by a weird guardian in a big old house. But then the guardian tries to steal the treasure and the girl has to try and stop him. But then she gets help by some friends from the future, and they find the treasure and the girl is really happy, and the friends are very rich, and they all live happily ever after, the end." Amber said as she fluttered her eyes.

_I slapped my head._

'_I can't believe she just said that_.' I thought.

"Hey, well done Amber. Yeah that sounds promising, um do you want to go having to write an outline for the next session?" Mr. Jason asked.

"Uh.. I think I might need some help with that. Nina ? " Amber asked.

_Nina didn't seem to like it._

That Night…

"Okay, Victor is on his way. Look I've been thinking on what you have said, it all sounds totally farfetched to me." Trudy said.

"I know, but as soon as you see all that weird stuff in the cellar-" Nina said but was cut off by Amber.

"And the dead cat." Amber said.

"You'll realize we are telling the truth." Nina said.

"Though I may be a new student, I wouldn't be lying about this kind of stuff." I said.

"You lot, wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and hit you in the eye." Victor said walking in.

"Now then Trudy, what's this all about? What did you want to see me for?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh it's not so much me, but the students. They are all worried about this cat that Amber found."

"A cat?" Victor asked.

"Well they all seem to think that... you've killed it." she pointed to him.

"Killed it? You've think I have killed a cat Trudy?" he asked.

"No, no, I don't. It's just that, well they all do."

"Why on earth why I kill a cat?"

"For your experiments in the cellar." Patricia said.

"Yeah, ask him about the scratches on his hand Trudy." Amber said.

"Clearly visible cat scratches." Nina said.

"Yeah, they are." I said. I had to expose at least one of my father's enemies.

"Quiet." Victor said rolling up his sleeve.

"Well, how did you get those scratches Victor?" Trudy asked.

"There was a cat, a stray, which I put in the cellar for safe keeping, as it was my intention to call the animal sanctuary. However, in the meantime it escaped and I have absolutely no idea where it is now."

"Liar, he killed it!" Amber exclaimed.

_Victor laughed._

"Children, they have such vivid imaginations." he said.

"Perhaps, we can put this all behind us by popping down into the cellar and taking a peek." Trudy said.

_Trudy's smile, turned into a face of worry._

"Are you questioning my version of the events Trudy?"

"No, no it's just that-" she was cut off by Victor.

"I, am shocked Trudy. I am shocked and hurt by your obvious lack of trust."

"Well, if you put the students mind's at rest."

"You want to see down in the cellar? Very well, fine I will show you what is in the cellar. Come with me, come all!" he yelled waving his hand.

_We had all went down into the cellar, and Victor was whistling. To our shock, everything was gone! All the experiments, the cat, everything! Just then the very same cat passed by Trudy's legs._

"Ha ha, the cat I presume, looks very much alive too me." Victor said.

"Victor... I am so sorry. How could you set me up like that?" she asked angrily.

"We didn't set you up Trudy, honest." Patricia said.

"But I saw it... it was dead." Amber said.

"There, were lots of things down here, really, really creepy things." Nina said.

"Truthfully, Trudy there were." I said.

"We couldn't make up things that creepy or stuff." Amber said.

"Silence. Trudy, it has been very nice working with you over the years, but after this fiasco I'm afraid I can no longer continue to do so."

"What?" Trudy asked.

"You're fired." Victor answered.

_We had all gasped._


	3. House of Cameras  House of Numbers

House of Cameras / House of Numbers

This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

_Jade'sP.O.V._

_I can't believe Trudy's getting fired, she is so very nice. I wonder why Victor fired her, we're were all waiting for her. I saw her putting her pink jacket on, and she came to us._

"Trudy, we're really sorry." Fabian said.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble, honestly we didn't." Nina said.

"We really didn't Trudy." Peter said.

"I know, it's my own fault for believing your silly stories." Trudy said and put her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Trudy." I said.

"Me too dear." she replied.

_Mara and the others came down._

"We're going to miss you." Mara said.

"I'm going to miss you too, all of you." Trudy said.

_Victor walked through the door._

"Your taxi's here." he said.

_Amber and Trudy hugged._

"How could you do this? Trudy hasn't done anything wrong." Amber said.

"Yeah, this is isn't right." I said.

"Goodbye Trudy." Victor said.

_Trudy had left, and Victor had closed the door._

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Victor made us breakfast, and let me put it tactfully not the best breakfast ever. Whatever he had made us, fell of my spoon gross. Amber drank her drink._

"Ugh." she said.

"I'm not eating this." Mick said.

"Trudy always gave us toast, butter, and jam." Mara said.

"Forget Trudy and if you don't like my cooking, you can always do it yourself." Victor said.

_I got up from the table, I wasn't going to stand for this._

"Fine I will do it myself, because It just so happens I know how to make eggs." I said.

"You can?" Amber asked.

"Yes." I said.

_Jade and then Mira got up as well._

"I know how to make an omelet." they said in unison.

"Great, let's make them then." I said.

_Victor went out of the kitchen, and Jade, Mira, and I went into the kitchen._

_After breakfast…_

_After we made everyone breakfast, we all got our stuff on. We went out of the dining room and saw something not good. Victor had men putting up security cameras!_

"No way they're installing security cameras." Amber said.

"They can't do that, it's a total invasion on our privacy." Fabian said.

"And the camera adds twenty pounds." Amber said.

_Fabian and I rolled our eyes._

"The school is always striving to improve your personal security. This is our latest measure to help you feel safe, and secure." Victor said still in his apron.

"Safe and secure?" Jerome asked.

_I saw Jade roll her eyes. I wonder if the cameras got that._

_Jade's P.O.V._

_Victor installing cameras? This feels like an invasion of privacy, hands down. Mira was not going to like this. Speaking of Mira, she ran up to me as if she had something important to tell me._

"Jade, you won't believe this." Mira said while catching her breath.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I did some research on the name we found on that piece the other day. And when I refined it further down to famous Egyptian names, well, I came up with the result of Bast." Mira said.

"Wasn't she the goddess of cats?" I asked.

"What's this about cats?" Peter asked as he walked up to the both of us.

"Oh, well, Jade and I were brushing up on our Egyptian Mythology. You know, for the play." Mira said.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you in class." Peter said before walking away.

_When he was out of walking and hearing distance, Mira began talking again._

"Not only that, but she was the only Egyptian Goddess out of all of the Egyptian Gods to defeat Apep, or Apophis as the Greeks addressed him. Apep was the deity of darkness and chaos, who was the opponent of light and Ma'at, or truth who was at ends with Ra, the god of the sun." Mira said.

"Whoa." I said.

"That's what I thought when I first read up on Bast and Apep." Mira said.

_So, there has to be a reason why Bast was on that piece, and I wonder why._

_Mira's P.O.V._

_Later…_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to Sporting Challenge." Jerome said.

_Everyone in the room clapped after the sound effects, even me. This should be interesting._

"I would like to introduce my beautiful assistance, Fife, and our two lovely contestants, Mick and Mara. The first question please Fife." Jerome said.

_Alfie went to get the first question._

"Over which three distances is the sprint run?" Jerome asked.

_I know there's a 100-yard dash, 200-yard dash, and 400-yard dash. Is the dash the sprint here? Mara rang the bell._

"Mara?" Jerome asked.

"100, 200, and 400 meters." Mara said.

"Correct." Jerome said.

_Okay, different than what I had, but hey, I got the numbers right._

"I knew that one." Mick said.

"Lucky guess, that's all." Amber said.

"I don't know about that." Patricia said.

_Mara was flying through these questions like a little kid on Christmas Day on a sugar high, or so I'm told. Now we were on the final question. This should be interesting. Who will win? The athlete or the Mathlete?_

"And now the final category is football. English Football, no? Question please Fife." Jerome said.

_Alfie went to get the final question, and_ _almost slipped on Amber's shoes._

"Alfie, if you scratch my shoes…"Amber started

_Cue the laughter._

"Who beat England in the Semi-Finals of the 1990 World Cup?" Jerome asked.

_Oh, he means Soccer._

"Oh, uh, Portugal no penalties!" Mick exclaimed.

"Incorrect." Jerome said.

"No, no, no. I know the answer, I just got the wrong ear, that's all." Said Mick

_Mara rang the bell._

"Mara?" Jerome asked.

"Germany." Mara said.

"Correct!" Jerome exclaimed.

_We all cheered for Mara._

"She's cheating. She must be cheating." Mick said.

"What?" Mara wondered.

"Did you give her the answers?" Mick asked.

"No." Jerome said

"Yes you did! To make me look stupid. Well ha-ha everyone. Very funny." Mick said

_Who died and made him Captain Anti-Sportsmanship?_

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Later…_

"How are we supposed to keep searching the house with cameras everywhere? It's like we're on a really dull reality show." Nina said.

"I don't know why I'm still trying. Rufus is never gonna pick up. This is like Joy all over again." Patricia said.

"Except we know who took Rufus. We don't know who took Joy." Fabian said.

"Are you kidding? Of course Victor took her." Patricia said.

"But where does he take them to, and why?" Amber asked

"Okay, we need to stick together more than ever now. Sibuna?" Nina asked while putting her right hand over her eye

"Sibuna." Amber and Fabian said in unison while mimicking the same motion Nina did

"Si- what?" Patricia wondered.

"What she said." I said

"Welcome to the club." Nina said

"Together we are invincible." Fabian said.

"Okay, I have had an idea about these cameras, but it means enlisting the help of our favorite comedy double act." Patricia said.

"SpongeBob and Patrick?" Amber asked

"I think she means Jerome and Alfie." Nina said.

_While that's going on…_

_Mira's P.O.V._

"Okay, let's put the facts together." Jade said.

"We know that this was found in our room, and the name 'Bast' is engraved on it, but wh…AH!" I exclaimed as I fell on the loose floorboard

_I dropped the scarab as I fell to the floor, again._

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"I have to stop falling on that loose floorboard." I groaned.

_I got up, and I noticed that the scarab piece was probably broken. But when I got a closer look at it. It was actually some Plaster of Paris filled into the back of the piece, and painted to match the scarab. There was a piece of paper stuck in the center of the plaster. As the pieces fell out, the paper fluttered to the ground._

"What is that?" Jade asked

"I think we're about to find out." I said

_I then opened the paper._

"Hidden beneath the Eyes of Horus lies the next treasure of Bast. The river Nile is the place to look, search there for the Feather of Ma'at. The feather awaits only for one whose heart and soul is pure as Ra." I read

"Okay, what does that mean?" Jade asked

"Well, the Feather of Ma'at, or the feather of truth was used to weigh a person's heart after they died to measure the sins the person had in life. Ra is the God of the Sun, but I doubt that helps us. The Nile River was the river the Egyptians used to bathe, get their drinking water, you get the idea. But I don't get the 'Eyes of Horus' part." I said

_There was a knock on our door. I then scrambled to hide the pieces of Plaster of Paris, the scarab, and the riddle._

"Jade, Mira, are you in there? Nina had an idea about taking care of the cameras. Want in?" Peter asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed

_I was getting tired of those cameras anyway._

"Count me in." Jade said.

_A few minutes later we were all downstairs, and we each took a chair and stood in front of the cameras._

"Get away from those cameras immediately!" Victor exclaimed.

_Fat chance of that. Good thing we were upstairs, because he went downstairs. About an hour later, he fell asleep watching us. Now was a better time than any to figure out the riddle, but first, I kinda needed to tell Jade something._

"Hey Jade, could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Jade said.

"It's about Peter." I said.

"What about him?" Jade asked.

"Don't you have a sort of bad feeling about him? Like he's hiding some kind of huge secret?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I just don't think I can trust him. I feel like he's hiding something." I said.

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I was upstairs at the time when I heard Mira talking to Jade. This wasn't going to be easy. If I can't win her trust, then I can't help father find the Staff of Bast. I've already won Nina's trust, now I have to find a way to win her trust over. I was honestly out of ideas until a thought hit me. I then went to my room, and Fabian hastily put away his guitar._

"Sorry Fabian." I said.

_I then proceeded to pack my bags._

"Peter, what are you doing?" Fabian asked.

"I know when I'm not wanted." I said

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"It's Mira. I overheard her talking to Jade about not trusting. I mean, I was so looking forward to this school, only to find that someone doesn't trust me." I said as I began my little act.

"Mira said this? Are you sure?" Fabian asked.

"How many other blond Americans are here?" I asked.

"Look, how's this, we'll talk to Mira right now about the little trust issue the two of you are having." Fabian said.

"Thanks." I said.

_Mira's P.O.V._

_I was reading Awakened from the House of Night series when I heard a knock on my door._

"Come in." I said

_The door opened to reveal Fabian and Peter._

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"We need to talk." Fabian said.

"I'm all ears." I said as I placed my bookmark inside the last spot I was at in the book.

"Peter's concerned about something you said earlier." Fabian said.

"Something I said? To him?" I asked

"Well, not directly. You see, he overheard you talking to Jade about your little trust issues with him." Fabian said.

"Ugh, I knew I should've told her in the attic or something!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, calm down. Listen, can you just give him a chance?" Fabian asked.

"You're asking me, to give Peter a chance?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Fabian said.

_I gave a sigh of defeat._

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but if he does _one _thing that causes me to lose my trust, it's adios second chance." I said.

"Well?" Fabian asked.

"It's a deal." Peter said.

"Alright." I said

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Now that that's settled, I just have to find a way to earn her trust._

_The next morning…_

_The kitchen was hectic! Everyone was practically everywhere! We didn't know who was cooking what, even me!_

"Stop! We can't go on like this. We're gonna starve." Fabian said.

"We need Trudy back." Patricia said.

"And those cameras taken down." Nina said.

"We need to show them we mean business, and I know exactly how to do it." Patricia said.

_Soon enough, Victor came down just as we all sat down at the table._

"What is going on here? Get to your lessons immediately." Victor said

"Not until you've taken down the security cameras." Patricia said.

"And brought Trudy back." Nina said.

"And gotten softer toilet paper." Amber said.

_We all stared at her._

"What? Since we're making demands." Amber said.

"You dare deliver ultimatums to me? I'll soon bring you all to your senses when I speak to Mr. Sweet about having you all thrown out of school!" Victor exclaimed.

"You don't have the power. Do you?" Patricia asked.

"Oh Miss Williamson, I have more power then you could ever imagine. Now get to school, all of you, unless you're all prepared to suffer the consequences." Victor said.

_There was a long pause of silence, and he doesn't scare me. He'll think twice before threatening me, especially since he's an enemy of father._

"Thing is, it's this sports scholarship. I need to get referrals from the school." Mick said.

"There's a class on sea cows I really want to hear. Sorry Patricia." Mara said.

"My parental units will kill me if I get expelled from yet another school." Alfie said.

"Yeah, bad idea anyway. I'm out." Jerome said.

"Well, so much for solidarity." Patricia said.

_Amber then stood up._

"Amber." Nina said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm just scared of the consequences." Amber said.

"Very wise Miss Millington. Very wise indeed." Victor said.

_That just left me, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Mira, and Jade._

"And so, we have the ringleaders. I'm giving you one last chance to obey my orders. Go. To. School." Victor said.

_There was yet another pause of silence._

"No." Nina said.

"What did you say?" Victor asked.

"I think I said no." Nina said.

"Yeah. She said no." Fabian said.

"No." Patricia said.

"No way Jose." Mira said.

"No." Jade said.

"No." I said

"No." We all said in unison.

_He pointed a finger at us, so now what?_

_Mira's P.O.V._

_I was studying the riddle in the common room, with the riddle over my notebook when my attention somehow shifted to the hallway. I then noticed the decorations, and they looked like my Eye of Horus charm. That's it! Those were the Eyes of Horus! Fabian just led Nina out into the hallway. I then tapped Jade on the shoulder, and pulled her over to the end of the hall._

"I figured it out! The Eyes of Horus are the stairs! I have to go under them to find the next piece." I said

"That's crazy, the place is watched." Jade said.

"I know. If worse comes to worse, and this plan doesn't work, lure Victor here, and get him talking." I said

"Alright." Jade said.

_I noticed that Fabian had just thrown his sweater up, and Nina made a mad dash to the other side of the room. Time for my mad dash. I went under the stairs, but I almost tripped on a water pipe. Wait, a water pipe? This be the Nile mentioned in the riddle. The Feather of Ma'at was a feather of truth in the shape of a ostrich feather, or, this one drawn in. Just then, my Eye of Horus charm began to glow green. I took it off, and placed it in the center of the feather. A secret compartment opened up, and inside was a small green orb that looked like it could fit the top of the scarab piece. When I peeked out, Victor was at the end of the hall, so I made a quick dash to the living room before Victor could see me._

_Peter's P.O.V._

_If Mira thinks she's smart, she has another thing coming. I just sent a text to father. The text read, 'A piece of the staff has been found'. Not long after that little adventure, Victor left the house. Jade and Mira were in the common room while Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and I were at the table._

"He's gone out. Quick, let's check out our new clue." Fabian said.

_Nina then opened the riddle_

"Beleathered and clasped, here is the only place where yesterday follows tomorrow." Nina read.

"Beleathered and clasped." Patricia said.

"An old briefcase." Fabian said.

"What about a diary or a book?" Nina asked.

"Like it." I said

"Remember we got the chandelier out from under the stairs? There was a big box of leather-bound books in there." Nina said.

"Right. Okay, let's take a look while he's out." Fabian said.

_Mira's P.O.V._

_Fabian, Nina, Patricia, and Peter were heading to who-knows-where, so that left us time to look at our new clue._

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jade replied.

_I unwrapped the piece of paper that was around the bottom of the new piece. Bast was also written here._

"Inferno of Osiris ruled by Anubis. Travel through the arachnid's web to reach the Wings of Isis." I read.

"What does it mean?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out." I said

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Patricia and I were keeping watch in case Victor came back._

"I can't find anything with a clasp." Nina said.

"We need to find something that has to do with the clue. The only place where yesterday follows tomorrow." Fabian said.

"Fabian. Look. It's from 1925." Nina said.

"Victor. He looks, exactly the same as he does now." Fabian said.

"Hurry up, he could be back any minute." Patricia said.

_I noticed that they looked a little pale._

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said

"I think we have." Nina said.


	4. House of Scares House of Fakers

House of Scares / House of Fakers

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

POV Jade's

_The girls and I all were all walking down the stairs, when Victor spoke up._

"I may not have my cameras anymore, but I'm still watching you, remember that." he said pointing his finger.

_We all looked at one another, and then continued on walking down the stairs, and to school._

Change POV Peter's

_My locker was assigned right next to Fabian's and he, along with myself were putting our jackets into our lockers. We then saw the girls coming._

"Guys, guys we woke up early this morning. We went back under the stairs, we found this." Fabian said holding the book we found.

_Patricia, Amber, and Nina were there. Fabian had opened up the book and Nina had read the title._

"H.G. Wells, _The Time Machine_?" she had asked.

"Yeah it's beleathered like it said in the clue." I said.

"And it's about time travel, so it could be the only where yesterday always follows tomorrow." Fabian said.

"Yes, what did you find?" Nina asked.

"Nada." I said.

"But if it is in there, I will." Fabian said.

"Oh Amber, wants to see the photo of Victor the Ever-living." Patricia said.

_Fabian had taken out the picture, and handed it to Amber._

"That is so creepy." Amber said.

"It gets even creepier, there are 2 or 3 other ones. They are all from different years too." I said handing them the pictures.

"And that same Victor is on them all." Said Patricia

"Do you think he's a ghost, or I don't know a vampire?" Amber asked.

"No Amber I do not, although I do think it is confirmation of the existence of... an elixir of life." Fabian said.

"I think so too." I said.

"Okay, so now we've got proof. Can we go and tell someone? Please, this is just getting too scary." Amber said, by now the photos have been back in my hands.

"We have got the photos to back it up. " Nina said.

"Maybe we should." Said Amber

"It's not enough proof. Photos could be doctored." Fabian said.

"Fabian's right, we need to get hands on the elixir itself." Nina said.

"That means going back down into the cellar." Amber said.

"If it means going into the cellar again, then that's what we will do, besides I want to prove myself to you guys." I said.

"We'll go back, steal some of the stuff. Bring it back, and get it analyzed. Don't worry, I will do it myself. " Fabian said.

"No, we stick together. I'm coming with you." Nina said.

"I'm coming too, like I said I want to prove myself to you guys." I said.

"I'm coming too." Patricia said.

_We then looked at Amber._

"Sibuna, Amber?" Patricia asked.

"Come on, you started this club. You named it and everything, it's not the same without you." Nina said as she put her arm, on Amber's shoulder.

_Amber rolled her eyes, then put her hand in front of one of her eyes._

"Sibuna." she said.

_We all then said Sibuna and covered our eyes, as we headed to class._

Change POV Jade's

_I went up to Mira, I had to talk to her about a few things._

"So, Mira you think you can read that riddle again, you know maybe to get a clue to find the puzzle piece." I said.

"Sure, give me a sec." Mira said as she searched for the riddle, she found it and took it out.

_We went somewhere private to talk, and Mira had begun reading the riddle._

"Inferno of Osiris ruled by Anubis. Travel through the arachnid's web to reach the Wings of Isis."

_Something popped into my mind._

"Wait a minute, Inferno it means hell doesn't it?" I asked Mira.

_Mira nodded, and then she gasped._

"Hell, that would be at the bottom, and the bottom would be the cellar!" she exclaimed.

"So, cellar it is, tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jade you're a genius." Mira said.

"Thanks, hey Mira could I talk to you about something. Girl to girl?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How... do you know when you love someone?" I asked playing with my thumbs. Mira smiled and said

"Who is he?" I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"I never said, I loved anybody."

"You didn't but I can see you blushing." Mira pointed out.

"Um... it's... Peter." I said.

_Mira's eyes widened._

"Peter, why him Jade? I mean, out of all the guys in the school, why choose Peter?" Mira asked.

"Choose me for what?" Peter asked.

_I nearly got scared a little._

"No-nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear any of your conversation, but here." he said handing my notebook to me.

"I found it on the ground, you must have dropped it. I have to get going to class now, so I'll talk to you later, Jade." he said waving goodbye, then he walked away.

"That, was too close." Mira said.

Peter's P.O.V., in class

_Mr. Winkler had walked in, and I was sitting in my own chair._

"Good morning everyone. Listen, before we start today's class, I would like to draw your attention to this sheet of paper on the wall here. Anyone, who is interested in auditioning for the school play, sign your autograph up there. Amber, Nina how are you doing on the script?" he asked.

"Nina's all over it. Right Nina?"

"Uh… I've written some of the early scenes but I'm not sure, if they are Winkler worthy yet." Nina said.

"Don't worry, about it okay? It's all work in progress, but I would like to start auditioning next week, if that is okay." Mr. Winkler said.

"Next week?" Nina asked.

_I couldn't quite hear what Nina, and Fabian were talking about then again, I don't have super human powers._

Later on...

_We had gone back to the house, and we saw Trudy._

"You're back!" Amber and Jade exclaimed, as they went to hug her.

"It's good to see you Trudy." Jade said.

"You're back!" Amber exclaimed again.

"Careful, sweetie's you'll break my ribs." Trudy said as Jade, and Amber had let go of her.

_Amber had taken Trudy's hands._

"Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, it's so good to see you." Amber said happily, and Trudy laughed.

"Welcome home Trudy, we really missed you." Patricia said.

"You have no idea how much." both Fabian and I said.

"Seriously, we've all lost weight, welcome home." Nina said.

"Can I help you with dinner tonight? Or cleaning? Anything I just missed you so much." Amber said.

"Tonight, Trudy I am going to cook you my fresh homemade Pizza!" Mira exclaimed.

"Thank you sweeties but no Amber, though school work comes first, so don't forget to do it then you can make that fine Pizza of yours." Trudy said.

_I looked at Jade, and I felt something weird in my heart._

_What's this feeling, I am having. I've never felt anything like it before, it makes me happy_, I thought.

_I smiled at Jade, and she saw this._

"What is it?" she had asked.

_Her voice was very gentle, and my cheeks began to like burn or something._

"N-nothing." I stammered, and she had shrugged.

_Phew... that was to close_, I thought.

_Just then Victor had opened the door behind me, and I had backed away a little._

"Trudy." he said as he was closing the door, he had just entered.

"Victor." Trudy said.

"The hall is not a lounging area." he said telling us to go away.

_As, we went there I think I had to tell Fabian something, but I didn't know if I should. We had entered our room._

"Sometimes, Victor could be such a kill joy." Fabian said.

"I have to agree with you there, Fabian ." I said. Fabian nodded, and unpacked his stuff from school.

"Hey, Fabian could I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well see.. I've been having this strange feeling lately." I said playing with my thumbs.

"Strange ? Strange how?" he asked now curious.

"Well, like it's about Jade." I said, feeling that sensation In my heart again. Fabian had smiled.

"What?" I cocked a brow.

"It's simple really." he said.

"Well it's not simple for me, mind telling me?" I asked now curious too.

"Okay, you're in love with her." Fabian said.

"I-in love?" I asked.

_He nodded._

_In love..._ I thought.

Later…

_We came in to the kitchen surprising Trudy and chanting her name. Trudy was surprised, Mara had flowers in her hand, and we were all clapping._

"For you Trudy, we're so please to have you back." Mara said handing the flowers to Trudy.

"Aw, stop it you guys." Trudy said beginning to cry.

"Don't cry, cook. " Alfie said.

_We had all laughed even Trudy._

"We reckon Victor going through some serious trouble from Sweet and Andrews for firing you." Fabian said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't be disrespectful Fabian, Peter. I'm sure Victor thought he was doing the right thing." Trudy said.

"Time to put your feet up Trudy, we'll finish this won't we Mara?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah." Mara said taking the flowers.

"And Alfie, along with Jade are going to make you a cup of tea." Patricia continued.

"Am I?" Alfie said.

"I think I could make a good cup." Jade said.

"Does he have to?" Trudy asked, Jade seemed confused.

"Hey, it was just a tiny fire last time." Alfie said.

_Jade then seemed to understand. Mira was holding the cake._

"Amber and I both bought you some cake, Trudy." Mira said opening the box up.

"It's not as nice as yours." Amber said.

"Aw, that looks lovely sweethearts, it is good to be back." Trudy said.

_By now Mira had closed the box holding the cake. We all went into the living room, Mick and I had sat down on the couch._

Change POV Jade's

"So what's with the secret smile?" Mira asked me.

"I'm just a little bit on Cloud 9." I said looking at Peter.

"Oh yeah?" Mira asked.

"See my heart it's like on full love mode right now, I can't stop thinking about him." I said.

"You really have it rough huh?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I do, do... do you think he likes me back?" I asked playing with my thumbs again.

_Mira looked over to Peter, and then back to me._

"I can see you two as a couple if that helps. However I don't know if he likes you back it's hard to tell, but if it's meant to be, then I'm for it." Mira said.

_I nodded, and continued smiling at Peter._

Later Change POV Mira's

_I had just finished the rest of my homework, so I was in the kitchen, wearing an apron, kneading the dough I would need for the pizza. I know it would take a while for the dough to rise after I finished kneading the dough. Just then Alfie and Jerome walked in._

"Hey, what's cooking?" asked Alfie

"For your information Alfie, I'm cooking a pizza." I said

"Nice! Oh, is it going to have lots of pepperoni?" asked Alfie

"I'd say Meat Lovers." Said Jerome

"It for Trudy you nitwits, not you. It's for celebrating her return. Now, I just have to cover the dough with this plastic wrap… and now I'll have to wait for an hour." I said

"An hour?" asked Alfie

"For the dough to rise. There's yeast in there. While that's going on, tell Victor that I've gone out shopping. I'll sign out anyways, but in case he asks, just tell him that. Oh and, don't touch the dough until I get back. If I find one indication that you two knuckleheads touched it, I will play the worse prank in history on the two of you. Are we clear?" I asked nicely

"Crystal." Alfie and Jerome said in unison

"Good." I smiled innocently

_I probably scared them like Unohana did with those Eleventh Company knuckleheads after the Aizen fiasco. I was probably going to have a new hobby around here. Currently, I was wearing an open short-sleeved jacket with a hood, which was pink, a black tank top underneath, jeans, and sneakers. I was about to walk outside when I was stopped by Victor._

"Miss Summers, where are you going?" asked Victor

"Oh, I'm just headed into town to buy a few things. I already finished some of my homework, so you don't have to worry. By the way, there's a bowl of dough with plastic wrap over it in the kitchen, so could you do me a favor and make sure no one touches it?" I asked

"Of course. I expect you to be back within the hour, so do hurry up." Said Victor

"Of course." I said

_Later…_

_Well, that should be everything. I've paid for it all, and now I have to head back to Anubis House, but before I could, I saw some kids bully an old man._

"Hey you creeps! Leave him alone!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Hey boys, check it out. It's Miranda Summers, that surfer from the U.S. I wonder what she's doing here?" asked one of the boys

"Don't know, don't care. But honestly, the old man asked for it when he insulted us." Said a second of the boys

"You do realize I have the law enforcement on speed dial, don't you? I'll count to ten, and if you don't move from your spots, I will file assault charges against you. 1, 2…" I started

"Run!" exclaimed the first boy

_All of them ran screaming. I then chuckled to myself._

"Works every time." I said to myself

"It's good to see you again Mira." Said the elderly man

_I then turned to get a good look at him, and it was Henry!_

"Henry! What are…" I started

"I haven't been completely honest with you. But I can't tell you out here. Come with me." Said Henry

_Later…_

"Henry loves his walks, but he never walked into town before." Said one of the nurses of the nursing home

"I know. He's a friend of my parents." I lied

"Oh, so you know him." Said the nurse

"Um, a little. I saw him a lot in my younger years, not so much, late childhood, early teens, you get the idea." I said

"Indeed. This is Henry's room. He's sharing with his sister Emily." Said the nurse

"Okay." I said

_The nurse left as we entered the room. There was an elderly woman who appeared to be about the same age as Henry._

"William." Said Emily

"William? I… I thought that your name was Henry." I said

"There's not much time to explain. Do you still have that charm?" asked William

"Yeah. I do. I have it with me." I said as I revealed my charm bracelet

"Now listen. This is Sarah, my sister. My name is really William Frobisher-Smythe. Have you heard of the Anubis estate?" asked William

"Yeah! I go there for school. Why?" I asked

"Our parents hid something within the house. Please, you must find it before they do." Said William

"Who's 'they'?" I asked

"The guardian of the house, and its pride and joy." Said William.

The same Night Change POV Peter's

_Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Nina, and I had gone down into the cellar and we had our flashlights on us, we were walking through it. I spotted the light switch, and I had turned on the lights._

"Surprise, surprise." Patricia said.

"It's all back in place. He may be creepy, but he is good." Nina said.

"Even the stuffed cat." Amber said.

"I can't believe he got this all back, so fast." I said.

"Alright, we know why we came here." Fabian said.

_We had all nodded._

"Let's get searching." I said.

_We started to search for the elixir, but I could have sworn I had heard voices. Just then the lights had gone off._

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry." Fabian said.

_For some reason Fabian, I think I might have to disagree with you for once_, I thought.

_While I was searching for the elixir I heard the voices growing stronger, I could have sworn I had recognized them._

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"I've been hearing voices guys, I think we're not alone." I said.

"Nothing, as for the voices you could be imagining them." Fabian said.

_Nothing my foot! I know that someone is here_, I thought.

"Victor has been busy." Fabian said grabbing a test tube from the table.

"Which one is it?" Nina asked.

_Fabian searched through the test tubes._

"This is the one I saw him drinking." he said holding it.

"Are you sure?" Nina asked.

"As least I can be, it looks the same." Fabian said.

_Just then we had heard strange voices, but not the ones I was hearing._

"I really hope that was another cat." Amber said.

"It came from the closet." I said.

"Here, puss." Amber said.

_We begun walking toward the closet, and it started to open._

"Amber, I don't think..." Patricia said but trailed off.

_What we saw was unbelievable, it was zombies! I screamed, along with the others and we ran upstairs._

Change POV Jade's

_We were in the cellar, and we were going to see what frightened the others so much. We got out of our spot and we saw zombies, Mira and I both screamed._

"Run?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, run!" I exclaimed.

_Mira and I ran up the stairs screaming._

The Next Morning Change POV Peter's

_We were all at the table, eating breakfast. I've been scared before, but not like that._

"Good morning, good morning, good morning. I trust that everyone slept well last night." Alfie said as he was fixing his tie.

"What's it to you?" Patricia asked.

"I just care, sleep is an essential part of life." Alfie said taking one piece of Patricia's toast.

"So tell me, did anyone hear that cat last night? Sounded like a combination of a very old goat, and a screaming baby." Jerome said as he and Alfie were by the window of the kitchen.

"That wasn't a cat, it was me and you screamed too if you were cornered by a pair of zombies." Amber said.

_All of our mouths dropped, even Jade's and Mira's which was weird._

"Amber." I whispered to her.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"Once again we enter, the strange and unpredictable world that is Amber's mind." Jerome said.

"But Jerome, you've must have heard the rumors of what's buried down in the cellar." Alfie said.

"Yes I have, the two teachers that were buried alive." Jerome said.

"You could hear their stomachs rumbling. At night they'll come out and eat your brains." Alfie said as he went close to Amber.

"Alfie." Amber said.

"I think we've found our Zombies." Fabian said.

"You pig I've never been so scared in my whole life! Except for that time when my dad cut off my allowance." Amber said.

_Mira had gotten up from the table, and she looked angry. She had slapped Alfie and Jerome across the face._

"Bunch of creeps." she said then went out of the kitchen.

"I think they deserved that." Nina said.

_I had nodded, for I had agreed with her._

"Amber.' Jerome said getting back together from the slaps, he had wore the mask and made a roaring noise.

"You think you're really funny don't you?" Patricia asked.

_Jerome and Alfie had high fived._

"Well you're not." Patricia said.

"I'm gonna go find Mira." Jade said as he she went out of the kitchen.

"Lighten up, it was a joke." Jerome said sitting down at the table, then his next question was

"And what were you doing down there anyway?"

_We didn't answer him._

"Ooh, haven't they gone quiet all of a sudden Alfie." Jerome said.

_Mara came in, along with Jade and Mira._

"Morning Mick and others." Mara said.

"Hi Mara." Mick said then went back to eating.

"You two okay?" I asked Jade and Mira.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks for asking." Jade said.

"You're welcome." I said.

In Nina's room

"I really thought they were Victor related zombies." Nina said.

"So did I." I said.

"Me too." Amber said.

"Part of his experiments." Nina said sitting on her bed.

"Or family members." Patricia said.

"I never really thought they were Zombies." Fabian said getting up.

_Nina laughed a little._

"Okay."

"Yeah right, you were screaming louder than us even Peter too." Amber said.

_Fabian had the bottle in his hand from last night._

"We still need to get the elixir analyzed." Fabian said.

"I say we give it to the police and the photos and the recording." Amber said.

"We can't." I said.

"They're in it with Victor and his spooky friends." Patricia said.

_Fabian had nodded._

"We need to hide it." Fabian said.

_Patricia had an idea._

"I know." she said taking a orange bottle out that looked like you would drink a sports drink out of.

_She had opened it up and drunk what was inside._

"Give it here." Patricia said opening the cap on the other bottle she had poured it in to her bottle.

_She then had closed the bottle, and put it in her bag._

Later

_We went to a class room, and Fabian had the laptop out._

"Okay, here is a list of all of the British universities with major chemistry research departments." Fabian said.

"Take a pick." I said.

"Just, stop for a second." Patricia said leaning on the desk.

"What are we going to say exactly? Hi we're a bunch of a school students whom think we've got the elixir of eternal life will you test it for us? They're gonna think we are insane." Patricia said.

"This is freaking me out. We have the thing, but we don't know what to do it with it." Fabian said.

"Drink it?" Amber asked.

_We shook our heads._

"Just an idea." Amber said.

"Okay look, I'm going to go see Sarah this evening maybe she will be able to give us a lead." Nina said.

"Ask her about Rufus, they obviously know each other. He was visiting her at that time." Patricia said.

"Yeah, maybe she knows why Victor has taken him." I said.

Later Change POV Nina's

_I had started pouring tea for Sarah._

"Sarah, did your mom and dad ever talk to you about an elixir? Not just any kind of elixir like the kind you buy at an health food store or something. But the kind that gives you eternal life." I said now done pouring the tea.

"I don't want to live forever." Sarah said.

_I had my hands folded._

"Right, but do you know people who do?" I asked.

"I had a visitor the other day, um come on now what was his name?" Sarah asked.

"Rufus?"

"That's it. Rufus. " Sarah said.

"How do you know Rufus, Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh, we used to play together when we were small. I even helped out his son before sometimes, when things got to tough for him." Sarah said.

_My eyes widened._

"His son? Do you know what happened to him?" I asked.

"No I don't know." Sarah said.

"I think you're getting confused, Rufus is much younger than you." I said.

"He was such a sweet boy, and so was his son." Sarah said.

_I had taken the pictures out from my bag, and I had showed them to Sarah._

"Do you recognize this man?" I asked.

"It's him, no, no, no." Sarah said starting to get scared.

"He means to do it child, he wants to tip the scales of life." Sarah said.

"It's okay Sarah." I said.

_She started to panic._

"Calm down, okay I'm sorry." I said.

"He's the one, he killed them." Sarah said.

_I had gasped._

"Now he wants to stay forever, but you must stop him." Sarah said.

_I had nodded._

"Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy is going to buy you a big black bird." Sarah said.

_I was then confused._

_Black bird, what could that mean?_ I thought.


	5. House of Identity & House of Emergency

House of Identity & House of Emergency

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

POV Peter's

_We were all in the dining room and Nina said:_

"Sarah definitely recognized Victor. It was terrifying; she was so scared of him. She... said he killed them."

_Everyone was shocked but I wasn't, not one bit I was dealing with my father's enemy after all._

"Her parents?" asked Fabian.

"I think that's who she meant, because after that she started to sing this lullaby it's all got very weird." Nina said.

"It's just too creepy to even think, Victor alive when Sarah was a little girl." Fabian said.

_Patricia drank some orange juice, and then put it back on the table._

"Yeah, like its all bad enough he's alive now." Nina said.

"Did she mention anything about the elixir?" I asked.

"Not really just this thing about tipping the scales of life. What does that mean? What could -" Nina said but was cut off as Victor had came in.

"…Be more delicious then this muffin?" Nina asked as she ate the muffin.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" asked Victor.

_We got up from our seats, and went to get ready for school._

Later at School

_We had just entered Mrs. Andrews' class room, I had taken my seat and I saw that Fabian was talking to Nina about something while holding the book we found. Just then Mara or at least I think it was Mara had walked in, she looked completely different. Fabian had dropped the book on the table in surprise. I dropped my pencil that I was holding, this was Mara Jaffray right? Mick had pointed over to Mara and Alfie had turned around, as well as Jerome. Alfie's mouth had dropped. Patricia and Amber had looked shocked as well._

"Didn't you used to be Mara?" asked Jerome.

"I did not see that coming." Nina said.

"Neither did I." I said.

"You didn't have to put all your makeup all at once." Patricia said.

"I was in a rush, time for a change." Mara said.

_Just then Mrs. Andrews had walked in the classroom and said_

"Mara, are you chewing gum? You of all people should know that chewing gum is not allowed in class. Get rid of it please."

_Mara put the gum behind her ear._

"Right collecting your work, the assignments please." Mrs. Andrews said.

_I had handed my paper over to one of my classmates who handed it to Mrs. Andrews. Mick said:_

"Mara, Mara, why didn't you show this morning? I waited and waited."

"Mara?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Haven't done it." Mara replied.

_Fabian turned around in shock and I asked:_

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Mara?"

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I don't know what you mean; I just like don't have it or whatever." Mara said.

"Mara are you alright? You don't seem quite yourself." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Good, success." Mara said.

"Okay, see me at lunch time please." Mrs. Andrews said then went to collect the rest of the class's papers.

_Fabian was about to ask Patricia something but then she said:_

"Don't ask."

In Winkler's Class

"Tutankhamen's burial chamber lies just through there." Fabian said while reading the script in his hand.

"I wonder what artifacts we will discover within." Jerome said.

"They enter the tomb." Mr. Winkler said.

_Just then Jerome and Fabian had laughed._

"Guys, remember what we said everyone. Constructive criticism, so let's hear what you liked about these first few scenes." Mr. Winkler said.

_Jerome and Fabian were now in their seats._

"Rough scenes, really incredibly rough scenes." Nina said.

"Well actually it's a very accurate account how Howard Carter and his team first broke into Tutankhamen's burial chamber." Fabian said.

"Yeah, but it's a bit boring." Amber said.

"Well, I have to agree." I said.

"Sorry Nins." Amber said.

"Shouldn't someone kiss someone or kill someone or something." Alfie suggested.

"Okay, how can we help Nina? Ideas anyone?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Anyone?" he asked once again.

"Girls in bikini's." Jerome said.

_Alfie snapped his finger and pointed at Jerome. I noticed that Mira glared at the two of them._

"Right, um I'm just gonna put that down as a general wardrobe note. Alfie I think you said you wanted to see more action." Mr. Winkler said.

"And more of the stuff Sarah told us." Amber said.

"Amber!" I mouthed.

_Nina looked shocked too_

"She's a-" Amber was cut off as Fabian said:

"She's a woman who works part time at the museum."

"Yeah Sarah from the museum she's a research assistant and a tour guide, red hair Gemini, I think." Nina said.

_Fabian mouthed something and Mr. Winkler said_

"Okay, what sort of stuff are we talking about here?"

"Just the things like plates of locusts, and stuff like that." I said.

"Sounds interesting Nina why don't you go back to the museum and talk to this Sarah woman again." Mr. Winkler said.

"Yeah, sure Sarah from the museum." Nina said while looking at Amber.

"What?" Amber asked.

After Class

_We were by the lockers, and Patricia said_

"Amber I don't know what goes on inside your head."

"What did I do this time? I thought we agreed we were going to use Sarah's story to get a reaction from Victor." Amber said.

"We are, but we don't want people to know that she's still alive and living a mile down the road from here. Especially people who might be suspected murderers." Nina said.

"Oh... sorry. I'll do better." Amber said.

"It's okay Amber, yeah you're kind of right we do need more stuff from Sarah for the play." Fabian said.

"We just can't be too obvious about it." I said.

"I think we have more pressing issues to solve then the school play." Patricia said.

"The riddle, I haven't been to the library yet." Fabian said.

"I was thinking more about the elixir." Patricia said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too." Nina said.

"And yet we have no answers, maybe I'm going to start thinking also." Amber said.

"Gee, ya think." I said.

"Oh, guys I almost forget about something Sarah said." Nina remembered.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Rufus has a son, or at least did from what Sarah told me." Nina said.

"What do you think happened to him?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know guys, but I thought you might want to know." Nina said.

_He's right here Patricia, he's right here..._ I thought.

POV Jade's

_Mira and I were walking back to the house._

"So we're gonna try to figure out this riddle sooner than later, because it's giving me a really tough time." Mira said.

"Yeah you said it; this would be a lot easier if we had help." I said.

"We're all alone Jade, who could help us?"

"Well I was thinking Peter could help us." I said playing with my thumbs.

"There's no way, am I gonna let that boy help us!" Mira exclaim.

"Fine then." I sighed as we got into the house.

_We saw Mara going up the stairs, and Mick was there. That didn't look good._

Later on that Night POV Peter's

"It's 10 o'clock, you all know what that means. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop..." I heard Victor say as he then dropped a pin.

"You boy, bed now." I heard Victor say to someone.

_I tried to go to bed, as I shut my eyes._

House of Emergency

Later on

_I woke up as I heard a knock on the door and a voice saying:_

"Fabian, Peter." soon the door opened up and it was Jerome he then said again

"Fabian, Peter."

_Once more he had said our names, but woke up Fabian I got up from my bed._

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah really what do you want? It's one in the morning." I said as I yawned.

"Guys, Alfie is trapped in the cellar, you got to help me." Jerome said as he turned on the lights.

"Oh, ha ha Jerome go away." Mick said.

"He's been down there for hours, I'm not lying I swear I'm not." Jerome said.

_Fabian and I rubbed our eyes simultaneously._

"Guys come on I'm really worried." Jerome said.

"Give me a sec." Fabian said.

"Yeah same." I said as I got up from the bed completely.

"Hurry up." Jerome said.

_We had gone down into the cellar, and Jerome had his torch on his head._

"Alfie." he said.

"Alfie." Nina said.

"Alfie." Fabian said.

"Alfie?" I asked.

_We all had different kinds of torches the ones that you carry in your hand._

"He's not here." Fabian said.

"Looks like it." I said.

"If you're messing around Jerome-" Fabian was cut off as Jerome said

"I swear-" but was cut off when we heard a noise.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

_We went to a cupboard and Jerome said something._

"Open the cupboard, open the cupboard." Jerome said to Fabian.

"No you open the cupboard." Fabian said.

_I sighed._

"Will you two quit acting like kids? I'll open the cupboard." I said.

_I had opened the cupboard and it was revealed that Alfie was in there! But he looked really tensed up and really scared of something or someone._

"Alfie." Nina said as she went to him.

"Alfie it's me Jerome." Jerome said.

"Okay, we need to get him out of here." Fabian said.

_Fabian and Jerome had gotten Alfie out of the cabin, and carried him by the shoulders._

"Nina the door." Jerome said.

_Nina had gone to the door._

That Morning

_Mara had her headphones in her ears and was listening to some music, and had her feet on the table._

"And how is he now?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Alfie or Jerome all morning." Fabian said.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I started to eat some toast.

"Feet off the table please Mara." Trudy said.

_Trudy had pulled off Mara's headphones and said again:_

"Feet off the table please Mara."

_Mara had done so. Soon Mira and Jade had come to the table, Jade sat next to me. Mick then came in and said_

"Trudy did you manage too-" but was cut off by Trudy as she said

"Yes, it's in the machine."

"You're a star." Mick said.

"Oh you'll have to put it in the dryer though. For half an hour." Trudy said.

"Okay." Mick said as he went to the laundry room.

"Mara you haven't eaten anything, is everything okay?" Trudy asked concerned.

"No! I don't believe it!" Mick exclaimed.

"Never felt better." Mara said.

"Is everything alright?" Trudy asked.

_Mick came in with some pink training clothes._

"Trudy you ruined my sports gear. They've shrunk." Mick said.

_All the girls began to laugh, except for Mira._

"It was turned up to max. It's ruined." Mick said

"Oh, I don't know, I'd think you'd look quite fitting in those shorts." Patricia said

"Shut it Williamson!" Mick exclaimed as the girls began to laugh again

"What are we going to do now?" Mick asked

"That shouldn't be a problem Mick." Mira said.

_The two had turned around and Mick said_

"What do you mean not a problem? It's a disaster."

"Actually I just happen to have a set of sports gear that should fit you. Don't worry it's not pink whatsoever, I can even help train you if you would like." Mira offered

"Oh well thanks then that will do." Mick said.

"That's rather nice of her." I said to Jade.

_Jade nodded in agreement with me._

"Fabian, Peter I can do with some help." Jerome said as he came in.

"Alfie." We all said minus Mira and Jade who looked confused.

_We all went Jerome and Alfie's room even Mira and Jade._

"Is he alright?" Patricia asked.

_Alfie was in his bed he looked scared or sick, maybe both I don't know._

"Alfie what's wrong?" Mira asked.

"He still hasn't said anything." Jerome said.

"He's catatonic." Nina said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Catatonic means, something must have really frightened him not to speak anymore." Jade said.

"What do you think he saw down there?" Nina asked.

"Victor stuffing cats?" Amber asked.

"Not helping Amber." Fabian said.

"Really not helping." Mira said.

_Fabian went to Alfie and said_

"Hey, Alfie." but Alfie looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"You really need to step out of this; it's time to go to school." Fabian said.

_Alfie looked blue in the face._

"He won't wake up if you try that way." Patricia said.

"Hey Alfie there are pancakes in the kitchen." Fabian said trying again.

_Nothing worked though._

"Alfie what's scared you? What did you see down there?" Nina asked as she went to him on his right side.

"I saw- I saw." He started to hyperventilate.

"You're doing really well." Nina said.

"You can do it Alfie." I said.

"I-" Now he was hyperventilating.

"Alfie." Jerome said.

"Okay, someone get him some water now." Fabian said.

"And a paper bag, they always do that in the movies." Nina said.

_Patricia had gone to look for one._

"Alfie calm down." Fabian said.

_Nina had grabbed an orange bottle from Patricia's bag, and gave it to Alfie._

"Here." Nina said.

'_Oh no that's not water Nina!'_ I thought.

_Alfie had drank the bottle, but he didn't like it as he had some kind of reaction to it._

"Dude are you alright?" Jerome asked.

"What's happening?" Jade asked.

"Alfie are you alright? Alfie. Alfie are you alright?" Jerome asked.

_Patricia had come back with a cup of water._

"I'd say no." Fabian said.

"Did you give him that?" Patricia asked.

"Why was it still in your bag? I'll go get someone." Nina said as she went to go get somebody.

"Me too." Jade said.

POV Jade's

_I had followed Nina so that we could go get someone to help Alfie._

"Trudy quick, Alfie's collapsed!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah he really did, we need to call an ambulance." I said.

_Trudy had gone with us._

POV Peter's

_Alfie was going to be put in the ambulance; we were by the front door._

"I'm going to go in the ambulance with him." Trudy said.

"I'll call his parents." Victor said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amber asked.

"They think so sweetie, but they asked if he's taken anything." Trudy said.

"Like what?" questioned Victor.

"I don't know, they just said something." Trudy said.

"He... he took a sip of this just before he collapsed." Nina said handing the orange bottle to Trudy who sniffed it and said

"Ugh, that doesn't smell too good. I'll take that with me." Trudy said as she took a bag and then left.

_Victor had closed and locked the door with his keys._

"No one is too leave this house, until I find out exactly what happened." Victor said pointing the key at us.

Mira's P.O.V.

"I don't know what Alfie drank, okay? So can I go now?" I asked

Peter's P.O.V.

"I have no idea what was in the bottle Alfie drank, okay? I have no idea!" I exclaimed

_Victor shooed me out of his office, and as soon as I was out his door, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it to myself._

"'Inferno of Osiris, ruled by Anubis. Travel through the arachnid's web to reach the Wings of Isis.' Why would a riddle be here, unless… Mira dropped it! She was the last one in Victor's office!" I exclaimed

_I ran downstairs to find the others. Thankfully, I found everyone except for Nina._

"Guys! You need to see this!" I exclaimed

"What's the matter?" asked Fabian

"I found this outside Victor's door." I said as I held up the riddle I found

_Fabian took it, and read it to himself._

"Where did you get this?" asked Fabian

"I think Mira dropped it. She was the last person to enter Victor's office when he told me to get inside and answer his stupid questions." I said

"Well, it would make sense. Remember the Eye of Horus we saw on her charm bracelet? What if Sarah gave the charm to her just like with Nina?" asked Amber

"It seems plausible." I said

"Well, why don't we find her, and maybe while we're at it, we can put this whole 'I can't trust you as far as I can throw you' thing behind us?" asked Fabian

"Sounds like a plan." I said

_Mira's P.O.V._

"You're telling me what now?" exclaimed Jade

"It's gone. The riddle's gone. I can't find it anywhere. It was in my pocket when I entered Victor's office, and when I went to go and help Mick with his scholarship, it was gone." I said

"Maybe you dropped it." Said Jade

"For both our sakes I hope Victor didn't find it. And if he didn't, I really, really, really hope that Peter didn't find it. In case I haven't told you…" I started

"You can't trust him as far as you can throw him, I know. It's not here in our room. Let's check downstairs." Said Jade

"Good idea." I said

_We walked out of our room, but we were confronted by Peter. Great, why now of all times?_

"Mira, Jade, can we talk?" asked Peter

"Depends on what there is to talk about." I said

"Well, it's about the riddle you dropped." Said Peter

"What riddle?" I asked

_Oh no, please not the riddle I dropped._

"You know the 'Inferno of Osiris, ruled by Anubis. Travel through the arachnid's web to reach the Wings of Isis' one." Said Peter

_Play it cool, play it cool Summers._

"I have no idea what you're talking about, right Jade?" I asked

"Uh, right, no idea." Said Jade

_We were about to walk out when we were blocked by Fabian, Patricia, and Amber. Great, he's got a gang of supporters._

"Oh don't give us the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' business. Nina, Peter, and I saw your Eye of Horus charm on your bracelet, so spill the beans _Miranda_." Said Patricia

"Besides, it's not like you two have secrets of your own, right?" asked Peter

_I felt like I wanted to tear my hair out right there and then._

"*Sigh* Busted." Said Jade

"Jade!" I exclaimed

"They're onto us; we might as well spill the beans." Said Jade

"*Sigh* This is gonna be a long day." I sighed

"We can explain on the way to school." Said Jade

"Not like we have a choice." I sighed

_We walked outside of Anubis House, out of the ears of the ever-annoying Victor._

"Alright, so basically, Jade and I are searching for pieces, we've dubbed Bast pieces." I said

"Why Bast?" asked Amber

"Because each of the pieces we've found so far had the name 'Bast' inscribed on them in Egyptian." Said Jade

"The riddle Peter just mentioned to us, is the clue to the next piece, which is somewhere in the cellar. When we tried to look for it, well, that night, we were scared by Jerome and Alfie in the zombie costumes." I said

"That's why you slapped them when we figured out that they were the zombies that scared us." said Fabian

"Bingo. They totally deserved it. They scared our skins." I said

"I can imagine." Said Amber

"So, why were you guys down in the cellar that night anyway?" asked Jade

"Think we should show them the photos?" asked Peter

"What photos?" I asked

"These photos. They're photos of Victor from 1920. We have a couple of other ones from different years." Said Fabian

"And that same Victor is in each one of them." Said Patricia

"We were in the cellar searching for an elixir of life." Said Fabian

"That sounds like something straight out of _Fullmetal Alchemist_." I said

"Yeah, but how else can you explain these?" asked Patricia

"Point taken." I said

"Alright, now our turn to ask the questions. Where did you get that Eye of Horus? From Sarah?" asked Amber

"Who?" I asked

"Sarah Frobisher-Smythe was the person who gave Nina her locket, which is an Eye of Horus." Said Fabian

"Oh. Still, the answer is no. Someone else gave it to me. His name's William Frobisher-Smythe, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's brother. Jade and I have been looking for the Bast pieces ever since we got here." I said

"That long?" asked Amber

"Yeah." Said Jade

"How many pieces did you find?" asked Patricia

"Um, at the moment, two." I said

"You know what I think. I think we should let Nina know about this. What do you say guys?" asked Fabian

"Yeah. I mean, she like has to know." Said Amber

Later On POV Peter's

_I along with Patricia and the others, including Jade and Mira had gone into room where we saw Fabian and Nina._

"So, Captain Nina, Fabian's still hasn't solved the riddle. I still can't get a hold on Rufus; Alfie is still in the hospital and not to mention Jade and Mira are on their own quest too." Patricia said.

"Am I picking up some weird romantic tension in here?" Amber asked.

_Nina turned around and said_

"Guys, I can't do this anymore."

_Nina had taken off her locket she then put one of her hands over her eye, and said_

"Sibuna, I'm out." and handed the eye of Horus over to Fabian.

_Nina had gathered her stuff and she left the room. Fabian couldn't believe his very eyes and frankly neither could I._

_Now things are gonna get tougher for me, I really need Nina in this more importantly, I need to earn Mira's trust, but how?_ I thought.


	6. House of Reunion and House of Memories

House of Reunion and House of Memories

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I was currently at the dining table with Patricia, Amber, and Jerome. Amber had just gotten some orange juice and Victor had just announced that Alfie had drunk cleaning fluid. Amber said_

"Cleaning fluid? Alfie drank cleaning fluid?"

"That is what the hospital said." Victor said.

_Patricia and I had just taken a sip of some orange juice._

"Yeah right." Patricia and I said.

"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us on exactly what you think was in that bottle Miss Williamson and Mr. Carter." Victor said.

"Pass." Patricia said.

"Same." I said.

_Victor smiled and walked out of the room just as Trudy entered the room. Jerome then spoke up._

"Trudykins. How are you today?"

"Old enough and wise enough to know when you want something Jerome. Out with it." Trudy said.

"You know how Alfie and me are best mates, yeah? And now he's in a hospital bed, probably bored to death with no one to talk to except old men with hacking coughs and bad breath. I want the day off to go and visit him." Jerome said.

"Fine." Trudy said.

"Come on Trudy! It's not like I've been bad! Fine?" Jerome wondered.

"But not the whole day though. You can have a couple of hours this afternoon." Trudy said.

"Um, Trudy, listen, I may not know Alfie very well, but I'm pretty sure he might want to see the notes from class that he missed. I could give him a copy of mine." I said.

"Very well then." Trudy said.

"Um, Trudy, um, could I do that as well, please? I feel a bit bad that he's not got something nice to look at while he's in there." Amber said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see what I can clear with Mr. Sweet." Trudy said.

"Um, Trudy…" Patricia started

"No, I can only get permission for three of you to go. You'll have to fight it out amongst yourselves." Trudy said.

_In Nina's room…_

"Of course I should be the one to go, Alfie loves me." Amber said.

"Amber, watch my lips. I am going to the hospital, not you." Patricia said.

_Mira and Fabian were pacing around the room muttering their respective riddles to themselves._

"The only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow. What is it? What is it? What is it?" Fabian groaned

"Inferno of Osiris, ruled by Anubis. Travel through the arachnid's web to reach the Wings of Isis. What does it mean? It's driving me nuts!" Mira exclaimed.

"I mean what if it's not a book?" Fabian wondered.

"And if the riddle is supposed to be simple?" Mira wondered.

"Nina, Jade, who do you think should go?" asked Amber

"Guys, I'm out, remember? Besides, I'm busy reading Pink Pony Parade." Nina said.

_I think Mira rolled her eyes._

"Alfie needs someone to cheer him up, not to shout at him, and that's why I wore this lip gloss." Amber said.

"Who's going to be shouting?!" Patricia exclaimed.

_Amber gave her a look._

"I won't be shouting Amber; I'll be interrogating him, that's all." Patricia said.

"Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words." Amber said.

"Uh, it's in a dictionary Amber. It's not fancy." Patricia said.

"In the dictionary. Of course!" Nina exclaimed.

_Fabian then browsed through Nina's dictionary._

"The only place where yesterday follows tomorrow! A dictionary! You're a genius! Genius! Genius! Genius! Genius!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Okay, that happened, but I'm still out guys." Nina said.

"So the clue means your dictionary." Amber said.

"Not my dictionary, a leather-bound classic dictionary." Nina said.

"Do you want me to help you look for it Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I have to finish reading this article on winter pony grooming." Nina said.

_Fabian then pulled out the locket that Sarah gave her._

"Nina, Sarah gave this to you, not me. Just like how her brother gave Mira her charm." Fabian said.

_Nina then put the magazine on her bed, and went over to Fabian to get her locket._

"Yes." Patricia and Amber said while they high-fived.

_Mira apparently realized something, because she slapped herself on the forehead, and said:_

"Oh no."

_Later, Patricia, Jerome, and I were at the hospital and we saw Alfie playing some kind of alien invaders game. When we entered the room, he hastily put away his game._

"Yo dude, what's up?" Jerome asked.

"You know, been better." Alfie said while acting like he wasn't feeling too well

"Quit playacting you goof." I said.

"We just saw you obliterating aliens. We brought you some grapes." Patricia said

"Ooh." Alfie said.

"And I brought your homework and notes." I said.

"Seriously? Oh come on." Alfie said.

_Alfie then opened the bag of grapes, only to find, well, no grapes._

"Jerome ate them all." Patricia said.

"You and Peter did you mean." Jerome said

"Here, go buy him some chocolate." Patricia said while handing Jerome some coins

"Chocolate, yum yum." Alfie said.

_After Jerome walked out of the room, Patricia and I began to talk to him._

"So come on. Tell us what you saw down in the cellar." Patricia said.

"I can't remember." Alfie said.

"Don't give us that." Patricia said.

"It's true! It's like a total blank!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Hang on, why am I buying the chocolate? You go." Jerome said

"Because I'm paying for it." Patricia said.

"So?" Jerome asked.

_A nurse then walked in, probably the Nurse Delia stated on the card above Alfie's head._

"And no matter what, I'll take care of you forever and ever, because I am your best friend." Jerome said.

"Looking good Alfie." Delia said.

"Always do Nurse Delia." Alfie said as the nurse put a thermometer in Alfie's mouth.

"Hmm… I think it's safe to say we'll be saying good-bye to you." Delia said.

_He playacted some more by pretending to have some cramps._

"Feel sick." Alfie said.

"So, what was the official diagnosis?" Patricia asked.

"We never heard at school." I said.

"Doctors still aren't sure. Some sort of allergic reaction to something he drank." Delia said.

"I thought he drank cleaning fluid." Patricia said.

"Tests are still with toxicology. Leave the thermometer in, I'll be back in a sec." Delia said as she walked out of the room

"You know, Nurse Delia makes getting sick kind of appealing." Jerome said

"Keep your eyes off my nurse." Alfie said

"Your nurse? Alfie, you are way too unversed in the laws of flirtation, unlike moi. Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done." Jerome said

"I'm going to the coffee shop, losers." Patricia said

"If anyone needs me, which I doubt, I'll be with Patricia." I said

_Jade's P.O.V._

_We just walked into Mr. Winkler's class with Fabian and Nina._

"About time guys! Rehearsals were meant to start ten minutes ago." Mr. Winkler said.

"Well?" Amber asked

"Why are you dressed as a duck?" Fabian asked.

"I was gonna say cockatiel, but duck works too." Mira said.

"I'm a canary." Amber said.

"A canary dressed as a duck." Fabian said.

_Amber rolled her eyes._

"Did you find anything?" Amber asked.

"Well, we were looking for an Old English dictionary." I said

"But then mastermind here thought we should look for an Arabic Dictionary and… ta-da." Nina said while revealing the dictionary.

_Amber then squealed._

"What's with all the squealing? Can we start for a round of act one, please?" asked Mr. Winkler.

"I don't think we can. I mean…" Fabian started.

"I know! We don't have Alfie!" Mr. Winkler exclaimed.

"Or Jerome." Fabian said.

"Or Patricia." Nina said.

"Or Peter." I said before I began to play with my thumbs.

"Or Mara." Mick said.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Winkler exclaimed sarcastically

"We could always do my scene again." Amber said

"I… suppose we'll have to." Mr. Winkler said.

"Mara's here. We can do our scene as well if you'd like." Mick said.

"What's with this stupid chicken outfit?" Mara asked.

"Okay, Mr. Winkler, I really do need to talk to you about this costume." Amber said.

_I then walked with Mira to a more private area._

"What was that about earlier?" I asked.

"What was what?" Mira asked.

"You were like 'oh no' after Fabian gave Nina back her locket." I said.

"Just something I realized, about the riddle." Mira said.

"Well?" I asked

"I think it involves spiders, and well, I have a bit of a phobia when it comes to spiders." Mira said.

"You're afraid of spiders?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, well, I'd probably be afraid of leeches, or sharks, but no, I'm afraid of spiders. It's silly right?" Mira asked.

"No. It's totally cool, I mean, well, you know, it's okay to be afraid of something." I said.

"Thanks Jade." Mira said.

_After school was over, we tried to open the dictionary, but Amber's and Mira's tweezers didn't make the clasps budge. Or rather, the clasps budged the tweezers._

"Wow. It's a super-powered clasp." Amber said.

"Ugh, it's really stuck." Nina said

"Yeah." Mira said.

"Try the locket. It's opened stuff before." Nina said

_Amber tried using the locket, but the clasps still wouldn't budge._

"How about my bracelet?" Mira asked while she took it off

_Amber tried again, but failed as well._

"Here. Let me try." Nina said

"I'll try as well." Mira said

_Nina used her locket on one of the clasps and Mira used it on the other, and they both reacted. The clasps then unlocked, and Nina and Mira had a look of surprise on their faces._

"The locket only works for you Nina, and your bracelet only works for you Mira. Spooky." Amber said

"Okay, let's see what's inside this thing." Nina said

_Fabian opened the book, and there was nothing._

"Nothing." Fabian said.

"Nothing." Nina said.

_Peter's P.O.V._

_I was walking with Patricia in the hospital when I saw Nurse Delia with father in a wheelchair! She's a part of Victor's secret society I bet. Patricia and I walked through a door to hide._

"Rufus." Patricia said

_When we looked out the door, Nurse Delia was walking away with another doctor. We both ran up to father._

"Rufus. Rufus. Shh, it's me Patricia. This is Peter." Patricia said.

_He went back to sleep._

"Rufus. What have they done to you?" asked Patricia

_I pushed his wheelchair into the area we were just in while Patricia dialed the others._

"Nina, its Patricia. Peter and I need your help." Patricia said

House of Memories

_Mira's P.O.V._

_We were all walking down the stairs of Anubis House._

"She didn't say what she meant by help." Fabian said.

"She just said to meet them in the bike shed and bring blankets and food." Nina said

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Patricia and Peter? They disappeared at the hospital, and I'm thinking I should tell Trudy." Jerome said

"Oh, Patricia and Peter are…" Fabian started

"Oh, they're at…" Amber started

"Patricia has a boyfriend." Nina said

"And Peter's aunt called and said that she's visiting." I said

"Patricia's madly in love. He's in the band. I think they're kinda Goth." Nina said

"Patricia has a boyfriend? And Peter's aunt is visiting? You're serious about Patricia?" Jerome asked

_Nina and I shrugged._

"Poor guy." Jerome said before he walked into the common room.

_Fabian then started laughing._

"You two need to stop lying. Come on." Fabian said.

_We made it to the bike shed, and we saw Patricia and Peter with a man with blond hair, unconscious. I wasn't getting the best vibes from him._

"You two stole a patient?" Amber asked.

"Have you two gone completely insane?" Fabian asked.

"Well, we couldn't leave him in the hospital, could we? Not like this. It's just until he comes around." Patricia said.

"I…I don't mean to be difficult, but, what if he doesn't?" Nina asked.

"He will. I mean, he looks more alert already." Peter said.

"Oh, oh yeah, he should be piloting a plane." Fabian said sarcastically.

"Well, he was more alert in the taxi." Patricia said.

_Amber then walked over to Rufus, slapped him across the face, while screaming:_

"Rufus, wake up!"

"Calm down Amber!" Peter exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Rufus wondered.

"You're welcome." Amber said.

"Shh, it's okay. Rufus, its Patricia. You're safe here." Patricia said.

"Patricia. Yeah. What happened?" Rufus asked.

"We're not sure. We saw Victor kidnap you." Patricia said.

"Y-yeah." Rufus said.

"And then… then Peter and I found you in the hospital. You were like comatose. They must've done something to you." Patricia said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so tired." Rufus said before going back to sleep

"Should I slap him again?" Amber asked

"I think not. He looks like he needs some rest, probably after all he went through." Jade said.

"Yeah, well, I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Fabian said.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

_Later, Peter's P.O.V._

"They must've thought you were close to finding Joy, or they never would've kidnapped you like that." Patricia said.

"Do you think they've hidden her somewhere, like they did with you?" Amber asked.

"Oh I am convinced that they have hidden her, yes." Rufus said.

"You said Nina's locket might be the key. Maybe Mira's charm could be a key too. Nina, Mira, why don't you show it to him." Patricia said.

"Patricia!" Fabian exclaimed.

"So, you're the girl with the locket?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, also Nina. Hi." Nina said.

"And you're Miranda Summers." Rufus said.

"Yes, and I like to be called Mira." Mira said.

"May I see them?" Rufus asked.

"No." Nina and Mira said in unison

"I…I can't show anyone. I was told not to." Nina said.

"Same with me." Mira said.

"By Sarah and William Frobisher-Smythe?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah. How would you know that?" Nina asked.

"And how do you know William?" Mira demanded.

"Oh, they're friends of mine, and you must to give it back to them." Rufus said.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Because the locket and charm are cursed." Rufus said.

"Cursed? What do you mean, 'cursed'?" Amber asked.

"Well, before Sarah and William had them, Sarah was a wonderful and vibrant woman, and William, well, before he got it, he trusted others so well, and afterwards, he became more paranoid." Rufus said.

"Kinda like someone we know." Fabian said.

"Watch it Rutter." Mira said.

"Anyhow, you two should've never had taken it." Rufus said.

"I didn't take it. It was a gift." Nina and Mira said in unison.

"She was a confused old woman and he was a stubborn old man and didn't know what they were doing." Rufus said.

"Well that 'stubborn old man' at least had common sense." Mira snapped.

"You know, I could give it back to them if you'd like." Rufus said.

"No." Nina, Fabian, and Mira said in unison.

"Strictly speaking, the locket and charm aren't yours." Rufus said.

"Strictly speaking, it isn't yours either." Fabian said.

"I meant what I said. The locket and charm are dangerous. The all-seeing Eye of Horus is an evil eye." Rufus said.

"I…I thought the Eye of Horus was an Egyptian symbol of protection." Fabian said.

"So did I." Mira said.

"But is it protecting good or evil?" Rufus asked.

"Guys, I think we should head back before people start asking questions." Mira said.

"You know, I think that's a good idea." Jade said.

_Everyone, including myself, began to walk out of the bike shed, but I needed to give father an update about what's going on._

"Hey guys, I'm going to head for the toilets. I'll meet you back at Anubis House." I said

"Sure, whatever." Mira said.

"She's probably ticked off about what Rufus said, not a big deal." Jade said.

"Right." I said

_I then double backed to the bike shed once the others were out of sight to see father._

"Peter." Rufus said.

"Father. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Who knew that Miranda Summers had an attitude?" Rufus asked.

_I laughed at father's statement. That did surprise me too._

"What do you have to report to me?" Rufus asked.

"Well, good news, and bad news." I said.

"The good news then." Rufus said

"Well, the good news is, I have Nina's trust, and she's made me a part of her little group." I said.

"And the bad?" Rufus asked.

"The bad news is, Mira can't seem to trust me." I said

"This is going to be a problem." Rufus said.

"And that's not even the worse part. I don't know how I'm supposed to gain her trust." I said

"I hope next time there will be some more good news." Rufus said.

"Well, after you were kidnapped, I sent text messages to you about the Cup and Staff. Nina and her friends have found another clue to the next piece of the Cup, and Mira and Jade have found two pieces of the Staff." I said

"Jade?" Rufus asked.

"Jade Smith, she's another student from America, and Mira's roommate." I said.

"Of course! Peter, I'm counting on you to find all of the pieces of the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Bast." Rufus said.

"Don't worry father, I won't let you down." I said

_Later that evening, Jade's P.O.V._

_Mira and I had just snuck into the kitchen to use the secret passage that led to the cellar. Thankfully, Victor wasn't around in the cellar tonight, so we were in the clear, for the time being._

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Anything to do with spiders, trapdoors, anything that can't be opened under normal circumstances or looks out of the ordinary." Mira said.

_Mira and I split up to look for anything related to the things that she said when we heard footsteps coming from the secret entrance._

"Someone's coming." Mira said.

"I hope it's not Victor." I said.

_The door then opened, revealing Peter._

"Peter you scared us to death!" I exclaimed

"Sorry. So what's the secret down here? Trying to solve that riddle?" Peter asked

"Pretty much." I said.

_Mira then slapped herself on the forehead, and then groaned._

"I guess it can't be helped. Come on, we need to hurry before Old Man Victor shows up." Mira said

_Peter and I snickered at the joke. We continued to look around the room when Mira spotted something._

"Hey guys, I think we found our inferno." Mira said.

_And there seemed to be a trapdoor of some kind under the drawing of flames. Mira's Eye of Horus charm began to glow and there was some kind of indentation of the Eye of Horus in the trapdoor that began to glow as well. Mira took off her bracelet and placed the eye in the indentation and the trapdoor opened._

"Well, going down." Mira said.

_We all climbed down the ladder, and when we reached the bottom, it looked like there was some kind of spider web here and Mira shined her light over a spider that was on the web_

"AH! Spider!" Mira screamed.

_Peter then walked up to the web, and picked up the spider._

"Mira, it's a fake." Peter said.

_Mira's face began to turn pink._

"You aren't afraid of spiders, are you?" Peter asked.

"What?Seriously? Me? Afraid of spiders? What makes you think that?" Mira asked.

_Peter held the spider up to her face and she screamed again._

"Okay, okay, I give! I'm afraid of spiders! Now, please, get rid of that thing!" Mira exclaimed.

_Peter threw it to the other side of the room. Above the place where Peter threw the spider was a carving of a woman with wings._

"Holy cow. That's the Egyptian Goddess, Isis! I bet this is the 'Wings of Isis' mentioned in the riddle." Mira said.

_Mira then looked closely at the carving, and then placed her bracelet in the middle of it, and the carving was on some kind of revolving wheel, which then revealed another piece of the staff, and the riddle for the next clue was written above it._

"Wait, wait, let's take a picture of the riddle first, in case the thing resets itself after we get the Bast piece." I said.

"Good idea." Peter said.

_Mira took out her iPhone, and took a picture of the riddle. She then took the piece. The carving of Isis was now showing again._

"What does the riddle say?" I asked.

"Under the Eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie. Two right for eternity, but just one left to die." Mira read.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Let's figure it out tomorrow, when we're more awake. Come on, I bet five bucks that Victor heard Mira scream." I said.

"Hey!" Mira exclaimed.

_The next morning, Mira's P.O.V._

_We were all in the living room waiting for Alfie to enter through with Trudy. When he finally did, we all emerged from our hiding places screaming 'Surprise'! Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Amber, Trudy and Peter began singing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. I didn't because I didn't know the lyrics._

"Welcome home mate." Jerome said.

"Is it okay to go now?" Mick asked.

"Oh, go on." Trudy said.

"Welcome back mate, you look strong." Mick said while patting Alfie on the back, literally

"We're so glad you're home." Amber said.

"Are you coming to school today? Because our costumes for the play have arrived, and our camel suit is awesome." Jerome said.

"Alfie's not going to school this morning." Trudy said.

"Aw, Truds! I wanna go to school!" Alfie exclaimed

"Oh, I'd never thought I'd hear that coming from your lips Alfie Lewis. Are you sure you're up to it? Okay, if that's what you want." Trudy said.

_Later…_

_Patricia, Jade, Nina, Fabian, and I were in the drama studio._

"Anything?" Nina asked.

"Since you asked me ten seconds ago." Fabian said.

"Here, why don't you use this? It was probably locked for so long, whatever was in there could've faded." I said as I handed Fabian a small flashlight

_Peter then came running in._

"Rufus is gone!" Peter exclaimed

"What?! I can't believe it! He was my only connection to Joy!" Patricia exclaimed

"Hmm… somehow, I doubt this is a coincidence. Maybe Rufus left because he didn't want to get caught by the teachers." Jade said.

"Maybe." Peter said.

"Well, I think whatever was in that dictionary is long gone." Patricia said.

"She's right. There's nothing." Fabian said.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's that?" Nina asked.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Something faint. There! Shine the light over it a little closer." Nina said.

_A message began to reveal itself._

"It's invisible ink! The heat from the torch must be making it appear!" Fabian exclaimed.

"What's it say?" Patricia asked.

"There! That's it, it's coming through!" Nina exclaimed.

"Under the Eyes of Horus, a globe and hollow lie. Two right for eternity, but just one left to die." Fabian read.

"Wait, that sounds familiar." Jade said.

"Yeah. Let me check that riddle Jade, Peter, and I found last night." I said.

_I pulled out my iPhone, and compared it with the riddle in the dictionary._

"It's the exact same. The next Bast piece is in the same place wherever this riddle is saying the next clue for you guys is hidden." I said.

"Well, the panel in the attic is a kind of hollow. There's an Eye of Horus there too." Nina said.

"That's not the only one." Fabian said.

_Later that evening, Jade, Nina, and I headed down the stairs, and Peter and Fabian were waiting at the bottom of the stairs._

"Nina, Jade, Mira. We've been thinking, it's eyes, not eye." Fabian said.

"Eyes of Horus?" Nina wondered.

"Yeah, 'Under the Eyes of Horus, a globe and hollow lie'. Eyes, it's not in the attic. We think it might be somewhere in here, in the hallway. Something globe shaped." Peter said.

_Fabian shined his flashlight next to Nina's face, and his face brightened._

"Nina, Mira, Jade, Peter." Fabian said.

"What?" Nina, Jade, Peter, and I asked in unison.

_He then shone his light on the globe-shaped decorations next to us. This is the place._

"Which one though?" I asked.

_Fabian gave the flashlight to Nina, and knocked the one of the left. No result, so he tried the other one. This one sounded hollow, like there was nothing inside._

"It must be the hollow one. Okay, two right for eternity, but just one left to die. What do you think that means?" Peter asked.

"Turn it two times to the right, we get eternity." Nina said.

"But if you turn it to the left, it must lock or something, and then the secret's left to die." I said.

"Fingers crossed. Okay, two times to the right. One." Fabian said.

_He turned the globe, and we were met with some good results._

"Two." Fabian said.

_The globe unlocked, and there was some kind of weird thing, which I wasn't sure how to describe, and a wing, it looked like a left wing of some kind._

"And it's another strange shaped object." Nina said.

"And another Bast piece." I said.

"What do we have here." Fabian and Peter said.

"Yes. What have you got there?" Victor said as he descended the stairs.

_We all looked at him shocked._

"Give." Victor said.

_Fabian gave the strange-shaped object to him while Peter gave the wing to him._

"I shall decide upon your punishment in the morning, now get to your beds immediately." Victor said.

_Fabian and Peter returned to their room while Nina, Jade and I headed upstairs. We watched Victor from the top._

"What is this? It's not possible. No. No!" Victor exclaimed.

_Nina, Jade, and I got of there. He freaked out about the object, but why? I have a bad feeling about this, and I'm not becoming paranoid._


	7. House of Drama and House of Codes

House of Drama & House of Codes

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

The Next Morning POV Peter's

_Mr. Winkler clapped his hands_

"Okay, guys time to focus. It's the big night tomorrow. Dress rehearsal five minutes."

"And then after we left, Mira, Jade and I heard Victor scream. Like he had a shock, it sounded like a cross between a sick whale and a broken piano." Nina said.

"What do you think it could mean Nina?" asked Jade.

"I don't know Jade." Nina said.

"But Victor definitely put the puzzle piece back in his safe; I crept back and saw him do it." I said.

"Then we break into the safe and get our puzzle pieces back." Mira said.

"No, how can we? He would know it was us." Jade said.

"But what if... what if he had the perfect alibi?" Nina asked.

"Go on." I said getting interested in Nina's plan.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I have an idea, it's a little crazy but I think it might just work." Nina said.

"I think I know what you're thinking Nina." Mira said.

"But I don't understand, why can't the cactus sing?" Amber asked Mr. Winkler in a cactus suit.

"Because cacti can't speak Amber." Mr. Winkler said explaining the obvious.

"And anyway you got a terrible voice." Jerome said from behind Alfie, in the camel costume.

"No she hasn't, take no notice fair cactus." Alfie said.

"Okay everyone, let's get on with it." Mr. Winkler said.

Later on After the Rehearsal POV Peter's

_We had all bowed, and everyone clapped._

"Okay guys, well done, well done. Mick, Mara you do realize you will actually have to kiss tomorrow night don't you?" I heard Mr. Winkler asking them before I got off the stage.

_We got to a private spot to talk._

"So hit us with this insane plan then Nina." Fabian said.

"Yeah, I'm really aching to know." I said.

"Okay, so tomorrow night everyone will be at the play right? Even Victor so, Anubis house will be empty." Nina explained.

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"After the first few scenes, Mira and I aren't on again until the second act. So I got about 30 minutes to sneak back, break into the safe, get the puzzle piece and get back to the play in time for our second act entrance." Nina said.

"Brilliant." both Fabian and I said.

_I covered my eye, and Mira along with Jade and Fabian._

"Sibuna." We all said minus Patricia.

"Um, aren't you all forgetting something?" Patricia asked.

"What?" Mira and Nina asked.

"The code to Victor's safe." Patricia said.

_Nina and Mira sighed in unison._

"Alfie, Jerome what exactly are you doing?" Mr. Winkler asked.

_Alfie and Jerome seemed to be having a hard time getting out of the costume._

"Get a move on, it's sweltering in here." Jerome said.

"I can't, the zip's stuck dude." Alfie said.

_We had all laughed._

Back at the House

"You're gonna have to sleep like that." Mira said taking off the camel's head.

"No way, his feet stink." Jerome said.

"Worse than Odd Della Robbia's?" asked Jade.

"Who now?" I asked a bit confused.

"A character from a TV show called Code Lyoko. Don't tell me you never heard of it." Jade said.

"Sorry, but actually my father forbade me from watching any television or computer usage what so ever, so really I don't know who you are talking about." I explained.

"Ah..." Jade said.

"Okay, don't get the hump." Patricia said.

_Nina and Amber laughed._

"Where's Truds? I'm busting for the bathroom." Alfie said.

"Trudy." Jerome said as Trudy entered the room.

"Come on Humphrie, this won't hurt a bit." Trudy said taking out some scissors.

_Alfie and Jerome tried to follow her but fell. Everyone laughed; even Fabian. I was trying to remember the codes though with a paper and pencil to write them down for Nina._

"Augh, Trudy get me out please." Jerome said.

"Hold on." Trudy said.

"What are you doing?" asked Fabian.

"Shush, shush I'm trying to remember something." I said.

_Fabian and the others came to the table, besides Jade who was already there with me._

Flashback

_I could see Victor, typing the codes in. I was on the stairs; he seemed to be typing 3, 5, and 7. He pressed the button to open the safe._

End of Flashback

_I quickly drew a nice version of Victor's safe on the paper._

"You're free." I heard Trudy saying.

"I feel like I was just broken out of jail... the fur lion jail." Jerome said.

"Make way, make way!" Alfie exclaimed who was running to the bathroom I suppose.

_I wrote down the numbers 1-9 and said:_

"He pressed the top right one twice, the middle one once and the bottom left once... I think."

"You only think?" both Amber and Mira asked.

"We need to know definitely." Patricia said.

"Nina you can't do this." Jade said.

"That's why she won't; true Sarah may have trusted you with the treasure Nina. But William also trusted me, with another treasure as well." Mira said.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this, I chose to and it's my plan." Nina said.

"Look, before you two start arguing about who goes and who stays. I have a solution, Nina heads or tails?" Jade asked taking out a quarter.

"Tails." Nina said.

_Jade flipped the quarter into the air and it landed on heads._

"Sorry Nina, Mira's going and that's that." Jade said putting the quarter back into her pocket.

_Nina sighed._

"I can't let it fall into Victor's hands, when you try Mira be careful please." Nina said.

"Of course this is me we're talking about." Mira said.

"It's 3, 3, 5, 7." I said holding the paper and nodding.

Later

"What do I do now?" I asked Alfie.

_Nina and I were playing against one another on a game console I think._

"You need to double jump. Oh, you just died. Nice try though." Alfie said.

"Good game Peter." Nina said.

"Thanks, first time playing one." I said.

"Is it really?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Yes, as well as no television and computer's he didn't want me to play any video games either. He only wanted me to work my studies, those were always more important." I said.

"Someone to see you Fabian." Trudy said walking in with someone.

"Ah, there he is my favorite nephew. Are you two stepping out yet?" Fabian's uncle asked.

"Stepping out? Is that a dance?" asked Nina.

_Translation: It really means if he and Nina are going out together as boyfriend and girlfriend._

"No, no we're not." Fabian said quickly.

"Shame I like this one she has cheek and a good appetite." Fabian's Uncle said, then laughed.

"Well, I suppose I should give you this seeing that I am here. It might even be of some help, with your Egyptian project." Fabian's uncle said giving Fabian and Nina a book.

_I put the game console down carefully, but I didn't notice that Alfie had already left._

"Unlocking the Eye, thank you Ade." Fabian said.

"I found it in a dusty corner myths and legends mainly, but it should make an interesting read nevertheless." Uncle Ade said.

"Wait a minute I read that book during my studies you guys, I have a copy of my own." I said remembering the book.

"You do really?" Uncle Ade asked.

"Yeah I had a lot of spare time." I said.

"Ah, I see." Uncle Ade said.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr. Rutter?" asked Trudy.

"Please, call me Ade. That would be lovely. White, no sugar I'm sweet enough." Uncle Ade said.

_Trudy and Uncle Ade laughed._

The Next day

"Today's the day." Patricia said.

"I'm really nervous." both Nina and I said unison.

"Got some good luck cards in posts this morning." Alfie said putting them down the table.

_Everyone had taken there's and Jade said:_

"Hey, Peter you got a letter too." I got up from the chair I had just sat in, and went to her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, here you go." Jade said giving the letter to me.

"And yup, my folks are coming." Alfie said.

"Aren't you going to open yours Patricia and Peter?" Mira asked.

"It says open in private only." both Patricia and I said.

"Jinx." Jerome said.

"Oh, let's have a look. Don't be shy maybe it's a postcard from Joy." Alfie said taking the letter from Patricia, but took it straight back.

"Whoa, there." Alfie said.

"Touch it, and lose a hand I swear." Patricia said.

"Don't even think about it Alfie." I said holding my letter in my hand.

Later

_Everyone was in their costumes now even me, I was portraying William._

"It's a story about Tutankhamen's secret lover Amneris." Fabian said flipping through the book.

"Here, read this." Fabian said to Nina.

"Before Tutankhamen's death, the God Anubis entrusted him Amneris with the Cup of Ankh, and the Staff of Bast. The cup of Immortality and the Staff of Spiritual communication." Nina read.

"That really explains a lot." Mira said.

"Yeah it does." Jade said.

"When the elixir of life is drunk from the cup of Ankh, it grants immortality to all who sup from it. In the wrong hands it can lead through tyranny, despots, and all out war." Nina read the next page.

"But how come there's no info on the Staff of Bast?" wondered Mira.

_Nina turned another read, and there was info but little of it._

"The Staff of Bast can communicate with spirits, but combined with the Cup of Ankh one can grant immortality and take control of..." Nina's eyes widened.

"Take control of what?" Jade asked.

"All of the Egyptian gods." Nina said.

_All of us gasped, I faked it however._

'_Seems you've just discovered my father's and my plan. Well done Nina Martin. But if you if only you knew sooner, rather than later_. I thought.

_Nina flipped back to the other page, and continued on reading_

"Legend has it that Amneris buried the cup of Ankh, and the Staff of Bast with her lover. Inside Tutankhamen's tomb. Where she would hoped it would remain hidden forever." Nina said reading a part she missed on the next page with the staff info.

"But there are some who believe, the cup and staff were found and removed at the time of tomb's excavation in 1922." Nina said.

"So, then you mean to tell me the treasures we are looking for are the Cup of Ankh, that makes you live forever? Also the Staff of Bast that communicate with the spirit world, and when both combined you could be superior to everyone even the Egyptian gods?" asked Mira.

"Holy cow, we've got a load on us." Jade said rubbing her temples.

"No wonder Sarah and William are so desperate to keep them safe." Nina said.

"Yeah, no wonder indeed." I said.

Later at the play

_Mira and I uncovered the curtains, I had spotted Victor_

"There's Victor." I said.

"What if it's a mistake telling Sarah and William's story to the man who ruined their lives?" asked Mira.

_Mira then tilted her head a bit._

"I could see Fabian's uncle with Trudy." Mira pointed out.

"Oh, no tell me that's not who I think it is sitting over there." I said seeing Father in a disguise.

"What's Rufus doing here?" asked Mira.

"That's what I'd like to know." I said.

"Guys, focus please." Mr. Winkler said.

"Sorry Mr. Winkler." Mira said.

"Do you know that good luck card I got from this morning?" Patricia asked.

_Fabian and Nina had just came to us, as well as Jade._

"Yeah?" asked Fabian.

_Patricia handed it to Fabian._

"D4, what does that mean?" Fabian asked reading the card.

"I was really hoping you would know." Patricia said.

"Maybe it's a secret message from Rufus." Mira said.

"Why would you say that?" both Jade and Patricia asked.

"Because he's in the audience." I said.

"What? Is he insane?" asked Patricia.

_Well..._ I thought.

"What if Victor sees him?" Patricia asked as she went to go and see Father in the audience.

_Patricia came back, in less than a minute._

"Maybe, it's a seat number row D seat 4." Mira said.

"No Rufus is in row G." Patricia said.

"Well then who's in D4?" asked Jade.

"Patricia places for curtains up. Guys. Mick. Mara." Mr. Winkler said.

_We had went to get ready, and I had opened the my card it read_

'_Peter I'm going to be coming to the play tonight, watch out for Victor for me. Give me an update after the play; I'll be watching your performance good luck_.

_~ Father_

_I put the card in my pocket, and I breathed in and breathed out. I was getting ready for my first ever real and true play._

"Peter, come on." Mira said.

_We went back to the curtain._

"D4 can you see who it is, Peter? Well come on tell me who is it?" Mira asked.

"Calm down sheesh, I see a girl with a hood on. Wait a minute isn't that..." I said.

"Wait, I can't do this on my own." Patricia said.

_The curtains opened up, and Patricia exclaimed_

"Joy!"

'_Joy, of course Father warned me about you. You little, little clever girl you are that's for sure_.'I thought.

_Everyone was stunned by Patricia's sudden outburst of a name, if you would._

House of Codes

_The curtains opened up, and Patricia exclaimed_

"Joy!"

'_Joy, of course Father warned me about you. You little, little clever girl you are that's for sure.'_I thought.

_Everyone was stunned by Patricia's sudden outburst of a name, if you would._

"Joy... joy, joy and sorrow the joy of Egypt. Its monarch Tutankhamen is dead. And, sorrow sweeps the land. Let no man enter and desecrate his sacred Pyramid." Patricia said, and everyone clapped.

_Patricia walked to the back and Mr. Winkler said_

"Let's try to stay up there next time Patricia okay?" Mr. Winkler asked.

Later

_Fabian and Jade gave their thumbs up to Nina and I, we walked up the stage._

"My name is Sally, I am 7 years old." Nina said.

"My name is Wilbur, I am 7 years old." I said.

"The time has come, our story shall be told." Nina said.

"I feel only sorrow." I said.

"As do I my dear brother, like a bird without wings." Nina said.

"Our parents are leaving, for the Valley of the Kings." I said.

POV Jade's

"Go Nina." Amber and Mira said.

_Then Amber said:_

"She should totally get an agent." Amber said.

"Yeah, yeah totally." Patricia said.

"Go Peter, you can do it, I know it." I said.

"Mick, Mara stand by please and for real this time." Mr. Winkler said.

"Come on, after you." Mick said.

"Joy's sat out there, in the same row has Victor we have to warn her how dangerous she is." Patricia said.

"If he took her in the first place, I'm guessing she already knows that." Fabian said.

"Can you guys catch me up on this?" I asked.

"Yeah, same I'm confused." Mira said.

"We will someday, but I need to be watching Victor's reaction." Fabian said as we went to wear Amber was.

"Good luck." Amber said.

POV Peter's

"Our work is very important, we must go. Goodbye Sally and Wilbur." Mick said giving Nina a kiss on the cheek, and giving me a hug.

_Mara had done the same to the both of us, and just then Fabian who was portraying Victor came. There was also a snake, and Alfie was in the costume._

"This house belongs to us now, my pretty." Fabian said and laughed evilly.

_Alfie had burped from what Fabian had given him. There was laughter in the audience. Fabian checked his watch._

"It is ten o'clock; you know what that means. You two have five minutes to get into your beds do you hear?

"Yes, sir." Nina said.

"Yes I will." I said as Nina went into the back.

"Because I want to be able to hear, a pin... drop." Fabian said.

_Cue the laughter again._

'_I got to admit, he's doing whether well portraying Victor and all._' I thought.

_Fabian dropped the pin, and laughed evilly again. Everyone was clapping, well besides father and Victor of course. I went over to Mira._

"Look, Mira you really don't have to do this." I said.

"Yes I do, we have to rescue the puzzle pieces from Victor or our searches are over." Mira said.

"Okay, then I'll come with you." I said.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry Peter but I still can't put myself to trust you, not yet at least." Mira said with her jacket now on.

_I had sighed._

"Fine, fine just be careful okay?" I asked.

_Mira nodded._

POV Mira's

_I walked outside of the school, and I had started running to Anubis house._

POV Jade's

_I had checked my good luck card again; I was a bit nervous doing my part even if it was a short one._

'_Dear Jade, we hope you are having fun at Anubis house. We heard about the play, thanks to the school's website. We just wanted to wish you luck honey, we miss you. Video chat with us on Skype whenever you can to tell us how you are enjoying the new school_

_With Love,_

_~ Mom, and Dad'_

_I put away the card and met up with Nina and the others._

"Patricia what are you doing?" asked Nina.

"I'm trying to work out this letter from Joy." Patricia said.

"Ah." I said.

"Yeah but-" Fabian said taking the letter.

"Patricia this is mirrored writing." Fabian said a minute later.

"Genius." I said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Look." Nina said as Fabian held up the letter in front of the mirror.

"Meet me tonight. Nine. Clearing in the woods. Joy. Yes." Patricia said.

"Just in case, I've got a bad vibe so I'm coming with you." I said.

POV Mira's

_I had entered Anubis house, and I had walked up the stairs._

POV Jade's

_After doing my part, the curtains closed and Mick along with Mara were still kissing._

"Okay, intermission everyone, intermission, and well done yeah?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Yeah, I think we did well." I said.

"I'm proud of all of you." Mr. Winkler said.

_Mr. Winkler congratulated Mick and Mara doing a well done job too._

POV Mira's

_I had opened the door to Vicky's office, and went to the safe. I took out the paper, and said_

"Top right button twice, middle once, middle one again. Bottom one twice." I pressed the buttons, and said:

"Peter you've better gotten this right or God so help me, otherwise my trust will completely fall to zero for you." I said as I pulled on the handle and nothing happened.

"Oh no, this is very, very, not good! That's it Carter! I have zero trust for you now." I said.

POV Jade's

"Jade, have you seen Mira anywhere?" asked Mr. Winkler.

"No, sorry sir I haven't." I said politely.

POV Mira's

_I started pushing random numbers_

"Oh come on you stupid piece of junk, you have to work." I said panicking as I tried to get the handle to open the safe.

_I kept trying random buttons, but nothing worked._

POV Jade's

_I was with Fabian and the others now._

"I can't believe I get to see Joy tonight." Patricia said.

_Nina and Fabian had a look as if they had seen a ghost._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't see Victor anywhere." Fabian said.

"Great, all we needed." Peter said.

_Patricia took a look for Victor and Amber said_

"Jason said he's cutting my canary scene because it's under housed. I think he's basically scared my talent. So Nina, Peter, and Mira are on sooner then we think you guys. And there's no sign of her." Amber said.

"I hope she's alright." Nina said.

"Everything- she- I'm gonna go and check." I said as I went to check on Mira.

"I'm gonna go help her." Fabian said.

POV Peter's

"Amber, Nina, and Peter can you keep a secret?" Patricia asked.

"Of course I can hello." Amber said.

"I can." Nina said.

"Same here." I said.

"Okay, Joy is in the audience." Patricia said.

"Oh, where?" Amber asked as she ran to a curtain.

"What does Joy think she is doing?" asked Nina.

"Can someone tell me who this Joy person is please?" I acted out.

_Patricia told Amber where Joy was and Amber said_

"Cute hoodie look."

_Nina and I rolled our eyes._

"Uh, it's a disguise." Patricia said.

"I'm just saying she's rocking it." Amber said.

"Guys, has anyone seen Mira? Does she know her scene has been moved up?" asked Mr. Winkler.

_We all shook our heads_

"Oh come on people this is live theater we need to be ready for anything at anytime." Mr. Winkler said.

_Just then Fabian and Jade came back while Mr. Winkler checked his watch_

"Okay, everyone stand by for the second act please." Mr. Winkler said.

"Where is she?" Amber and Nina asked.

"Where is Victor?" both Fabian and Jade asked.

"What if he's gone to the house?" I asked.

_We all had worried looks_

POV Mira's

_The handle still refused to work, and I got up saying_

"Come on think, think." So realizing I decided to check out Vicky's desk, and as I went through it I found 9 coins each with our names on it.

'_Whoa, spooky.'_ I thought.

_I looked through them, it even had Peter's name and Jade's name, and then I saw my name last. I heard the door closing, and decided on putting the coins away and closed the door. I was begging Victor wouldn't spot me, and Victor was now in his office._


	8. House of Risks and House of Thieves

House of Risks and House of Thieves

Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

This chapter was written and edited by sakuraphoenix.

_Mira's P.O.V._

_Vicky had just entered his office and I prayed to Ra that he wouldn't see me. He began to close the blinds and I crawled in the opposite direction he was walking. I then saw from my hiding place that he was putting in the combo for his safe. It was 3, 3, 5, 7. Wait a minute…_

_*Flashback*_

"_It's 3, 3, 5, 7." Peter said_

_*End Flashback*_

_I resisted the urge to give myself a face palm. I put in the wrong combo! Victor had just put something in his safe, and took out, wait, four pieces? One of the pieces looked like a replica of what Nina and Fabian were looking for the night before, and one of them looked like another wing. I guess this explains Victor's freak out._

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Fabian was currently on the stage._

"I hope they never return, and this house will be mine, all mine!" Fabian exclaimed before he began to laugh evilly

_The audience booed at this scene._

"Any sign?" Fabian whispered

"No, not one sign of Mira. Not a single one." Amber said before going on the stage in her cactus costume

"Do you think she'll make it back in time?" asked Patricia

"Yes, yes, totally." Jade said

"We found the treasure of Anubis, now we have to get out of here." Mick said

_Thunder roared, and a mini-firework went off. Patricia in her mask went on stage with Jade following._

"Woe to those who have disturbed me in death." Patricia said

_Mick then raised a prop gun._

"Disbeliever. No death can kill me, because I am Death!" Patricia exclaimed

_She then pointed her staff at the hand Mick was holding the gun. He let go, revealing an Eye of Horus._

"Ah! My hand!" Mick exclaimed

"Thy blood will wash over your heads, and those of your children." Patricia said

"We would do whatever you ask, so long as you promise nothing happens to Sally and Wilbur." Mara said

"One more word and you will never, ever see little Sally and Wilbur again." Patricia said

"No wait please! Not our little Sally and Wilbur, I beg you!" Mara exclaimed

_She lowered her staff over Mara's hand, and there was another Eye of Horus_

"Run, save yourself." Mick said to Alfie and Jerome in the camel suit

_Patricia lowered her staff in the middle of the camel suit, and Alfie and Jerome fell over. This earned a lot of laughs from the audience._

_Mira's P.O.V._

"Why are there two Corbierre? I thought these were the one and only." Victor said

_His phone began to ring._

"Victor Rodenmaar." Victor said

_There was a pause of silence._

"In the audience? Don't worry. I shall eliminate the target for good this time." Victor said

_My mouth dropped at the word, eliminate. He then hung up the phone, and placed the puzzle pieces in his safe before he left his office._

_Peter's P.O.V._

"Where's Mira? She's on soon. This is totally unprofessional. Fabian! Peter!" Jason exclaimed

"I don't know where she is." Fabian said

"Me neither." I said

"Okay, well you two go find her, please." Jason said

_We then left to find Mira. I hope she didn't get caught._

_Mira's P.O.V._

_I went over to Victor's safe, and typed in the combo. The safe opened, and I got the puzzle pieces and Bast pieces. I put them in my pocket, quickly got out of Vicky's office, and ran to get back to the play. I hope I'm not late._

_Peter's P.O.V._

_We looked everywhere, and no sign of Mira._

"Well?" Jason asked

"Mr. Winkler, we have something to tell you." Fabian said

"Where's Mira?!" Jason exclaimed

"She's gone off to…" I started

"I'm here! I had to adjust my make-up. My blush makes me look pale in the stage light." Mira said

"Mira! We were so worried!" Jade exclaimed as she hugged her

"Evidentially Jade. Guys! Mira, you have little relief. Three seconds." Jason said

"Did you get them?" Nina asked

"Yeah, and Victor's going to eliminate someone in the audience tonight, like… eliminate!" Mira exclaimed

'_Oh no, Father!_' I thought

"What?! How'd you know?" Fabian asked

"Nina, Mira, Peter, get on stage, now!" Jason exclaimed

_Nina, Mira, and I rushed on stage and Mira shooed Alfie and Jerome off. Mick and Mara came in looking like they had the wind knocked out of them._

"Mother!" Nina exclaimed

"Father!" I exclaimed

"You're home!" Nina and I exclaimed

"What has happened on your travels?" Mira asked in a fake British accent

_They then sat down on the ground._

"Oh no! We'll fetch a doctor! Sally, Wilbur, come with me, please!" Mira exclaimed as we ran off stage

"Okay, Patricia, Fabian, go." Jason said

_They then went on stage._

"End it my servant. They deserve to die. You will be richly rewarded." Patricia said

_Fabian then bent down in front of Mick and Mara._

"I can see the raven. My end is near. Let me hold you in my arms one last time, and seal your lips, the gateway to your soul with a single kiss." Mara said

_They kissed, and then collapsed._

"The curse of Anubis has come true. This is your reward." Patricia said while giving the fake elixir to Fabian

"What is this?" Fabian asked

"Whoever follows the instructions precisely will receive the gift of… eternal life." Patricia said

"The elixir of life. Is it really mine?" Fabian asked

_He took a sip, and playacted feeling sick._

"I can't breathe! What is it? What have you done?" Fabian asked

"Your soul belongs to me now!" Patricia exclaimed

_Fabian collapsed, and she walked off stage just as Nina and I came back on._

"Mother!" Nina exclaimed

"Father!" I exclaimed

_We then turned to face Fabian._

"What have you done?" Nina asked

"We know you're behind this!" I exclaimed

_We then stood up._

"My name is Sally. I am seven years old." Nina said

"My name is Wilbur. I am seven years old." I said

"The truth has been heard, our story has been told." Nina said

"Our parents adventure has brought us only strife." I said

"The Curse of Anubis has forever, changed our lives." Nina and I said in unison

_With that, the play was over, and we all got on for the final bow. Joy jumped up, but her hood fell off. Victor pointed at Joy._

"Joy, run!" Patricia exclaimed

_She looked behind her, and ran as she saw Victor. Father almost had her, but she slipped away. Victor then forced Mira and Nina aside as he went after Joy. Father then pushed his way through, and in the process, pushed Sweetie to the side._

"Thank you; thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. And another special thank you to our very own Daphne… I'm sorry I must insist…" Sweetie started before he was cut off

_Father then whispered something into Patricia's ear. He disappeared just as Mrs. Andrews was right where he was with a disappointed look on her face._

"Um, I'm sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, just an overenthusiastic member of the audience. I do complain. Thank you." Sweetie said

_The audience clapped, and then Patricia was about to go somewhere._

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked

"To find Joy. She's in danger." Patricia said

_She gave her staff to a surprised Jason, and ran off to find Joy._

"Patricia!" Jason called out

House of Thieves

_A few minutes later, we were out of the costumes, and when I saw Mira, she looked glad to be out of that costume. I wonder why._

"Oh Nina! Fabian!" Trudy called out

_She then walked over with Fabian's uncle in tow. Amber, Jade, and I then walked over to a corner while we got some punch to drink._

"So? Did you get them?" Amber asked

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" Mira exclaimed

"Mira!" I exclaimed

"Psych." Mira said while revealing the puzzle pieces in her jacket pocket.

"You sneak! You scared us!" Jade exclaimed

"Hey, I try to keep a sense of humor." Mira said

"Some humor." I said

"Hey guys, did you get them Mira?" Nina asked

"Yep. And there's more." Mira said

_Jade, Mira, Nina, Fabian and I moved into the hallway to talk more privately. She then explained that Victor had another puzzle piece and another Bast piece this entire time._

"So Victor had another puzzle piece and another Bast piece this whole time?" Fabian asked

"Which he thought was the only one. Maybe the puzzle pieces are more than just clues." Mira said

"One thing is for certain, he's gonna go ballistic when he realizes they're gone." I said

"I'm guessing because of the play, Vicky might already be going down that road." Mira said

"Vicky?" Fabian, Nina, Jade, and I asked in unison

"My little nickname for Victor." Mira said

_Fabian, Nina, Jade, and I began to laugh. Mira really knew how to pick nicknames. Then, Patricia walked up._

"I've looked everywhere for Joy. What if Victor caught her and murdered her?" Patricia asked

"We don't know Victor was talking about Joy, okay? For all we know, he could've been talking about Rufus." Mira said

"Well that's just as bad. I'm gonna start taking this personally." Patricia said

"It can't be Rufus. We saw him disappear out the back. We know he's safe." Nina said

"Oh no. What's the time?" Patricia asked

_Nina and Mira checked their watches._

"Nearly eight o'clock." Nina and Mira said in unison

"He'll be waiting for me! I have to go." Patricia said

"Hey! Wait up!" Jade exclaimed as she ran after her

"Are you sure you two should go meet him? Patricia! Jade!" Fabian exclaimed

_Jade's P.O.V._

_Patricia and I were running in our costumes to meet Rufus._

"Rufus." Patricia said

"I thought I said to meet me alone and in half an hour." Rufus said

"This is Jade. Its okay, she knows. She's been helping me, Nina, and Mira. And I was looking for Joy." Patricia said

"Did you find her?" Rufus asked

"No. I was hoping she might be with you. Did you know she was going to be at the play?" Patricia asked

"Yes! I arranged to meet her there, and then Victor spotted her…" Rufus started

"I know. I saw him chasing her. Do you think he caught her?" Patricia asked

"Let's hope not. How did you spot her in the audience?" asked Rufus

"She wrote Patricia a note." I said

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" Patricia asked while showing him the note

"Yes! Very naughty of her. What if that got into the wrong hands?" Rufus asked

"Wouldn't have mattered." Patricia said

"Because she wrote it in code." I said

"Look, its backward writing. Nine, clearing in the woods, Joy." Patricia said

_Rufus then checked his watch._

"Wow, that's clever." Rufus said

"I think she means the main clearing, near Bluebell Lane." Patricia said

"We cannot let them get their hands on Joy Patricia, Jade." Rufus said

"I know." Patricia said

"But what if they already have?" I asked

"No. I am certain that Joy is okay. I think she'll be there to meet you. Can you get there?" Rufus asked

"Yes. I'll have to go back and sign out, make sure nobody misses us." Patricia said

"Meet me there in an hour in the clearing." Rufus said

_Patricia and I then left to go back to Anubis House. When we finally got changed out of our costumes, and I left a note for Mira, hoping she'll be able to see it, we were about to leave when Trudy saw us._

"Oh hello sweeties. Why aren't you at the party with the others?" Trudy asked

"My um, aunt and uncle are at the school play. They're taking me out to supper." Patricia said

"And my uncle is visiting the country, so I offered to show him around." I said

"Oh, that's nice. Have you two signed out?" Trudy asked

"Yeah, the thing is, I might be staying at their house tonight. Is that okay?" Patricia asked

"Well, as long as you're at school first thing tomorrow morning. That applies to you too as well Jade." Trudy said

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Patricia said

"Same here." I said

"Are they outside? Would they like to come in for a cup of tea?" Trudy asked

"No, no, no, no, no. Um, we need to get going. I just came back to get changed and sign out." Patricia said

"Same here, on both parts." I said

"Okay." Trudy said

"Okay, I'll… see ya." Patricia said

"See you later Trudy." I said

"Bye." Trudy said

_Patricia and I then walked out the door._

_Mira's P.O.V._

"I'm really, really, worried about Patricia and Jade. We should've stopped her." Fabian said

"Have you met Patricia? Because there's no stopping her once she wants to do something." Nina said

"Sheesh, she sounds like my Aunt Karen. Nagging, always wants her way done, but well, she gets her way alright." I said

_We then sat down at the edge of the stage with Amber, but Victor kept giving me this dirty look, at least, I think he was looking at me._

"Victor keeps staring at me with his pointy face. Do you think they know?" I asked

"Know what?" Amber asked

"That I've taken the puzzle and Bast pieces?" I whispered

"No. Not yet. He hasn't been back to the house." Peter said.

"I think that's just his usual look." Fabian said.

"Maybe." I laughed

_Later, Jade's P.O.V._

_Rufus, Patricia, and I were waiting in Rufus' car for Joy._

"What time is it now?" Rufus asked

"Same as when you asked me thirty seconds ago. Twenty past nine." Patricia said

"I think you need a watch." I said

"She's not coming, is she?" Rufus asked

"I don't know. Maybe she can't. Maybe they got to her." Patricia said

"So near, and yet so far. Bloody idiots." Rufus said

_Patricia's phone began to ring at the same time mine did._

"Hello?" Patricia and I asked in unison

"Hey, it's Mira. Where are you?" Mira asked

"Is that Joy?" Rufus asked

"I'm fine. I'm with Patricia and Rufus. We're going to meet Joy." I said

_Rufus then took both my cell phone and Patricia's_

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed

_Peter's P.O.V._

_Mira was staring at her iPhone with a shocked look on her face._

"The line's gone dead." Mira said

_Jade's P.O.V._

"Why are you mentioning my name? I have told you to everyone else I am Renee." Rufus said

"It's okay. It's Nina." Patricia said

"And Mira. They won't tell." I said

"I can't call you Renee anyway. It's too absurd." Patricia said

_Peter's P.O.V._

"That's weird." Mira said

_Father you wouldn't…_ I thought

"I'm sure it's just out of battery." I said

"Yeah, yeah, maybe. Anyway, she sounded fine. She's with Patricia and Rufus. I think she said something about meeting Joy." Mira said

"I totally forgot! The writing on Patricia's card, it was mirrored writing. It was a secret message from Joy to meet her after the play." I said

"That's a bit on the important side to forget to tell me. Maybe Joy will have some answers." Mira said

"Yeah, maybe." I said

_Jade's P.O.V._

"Okay, joke over. Give us the phones." Patricia said.

_Rufus then locked the doors._

"What are you doing? Why are you locking the doors?" I asked

"Let us out!" Patricia exclaimed

"Belt up Patricia, Jade." Rufus said

"Okay." Patricia and I said in unison

"Won't you tell us why?" I asked

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Rufus said

_He then started the car, and we panicked. What the heck is he doing?!_

_Mira's P.O.V._

_I decided to talk to William. I hope the nursing home is still accepting visitors at this hour. Before I entered, I saw Nina._

"Nina!" I exclaimed

"Mira! What are you doing here?" Nina asked

"I wanted to visit William." I said

"I wanted to visit Sarah. I guess we both had the same idea." Nina said

"Yeah." I said

_We entered, and one of the nurses said we could stay for about half an hour. Nina opened the door to Sarah's room and I saw William and Sarah._

"Sarah." Nina said

"Oh hello!" Sarah exclaimed

"It's good to see you again Mira." William said

"You as well William. I want you to meet Nina Martin. She's a classmate, and a housemate of mine." I said

"Nice to meet you Nina. You know, you two look similar." William said

"Similar?" Nina wondered

"Um, we don't look anything alike." I said

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I found this the other day. It's a picture of Rufus and his son when he was just a little boy." Sarah said

_Nina and I looked at the picture, and I could've sworn I've seen that boy somewhere before, but where?_

"Now, what was that boy's name now… Patrick? Percy? I know it started with a P." William said

"Or Peter?" Nina asked

"Yes! That's it!" William exclaimed

_Nina and I exchanged glances._

"I hope it's not the Peter we know who's Rufus' son." I said

"But his last name's Carter." Nina said

"Ever heard of an alias?" I asked

_I'm really beginning to have a bad feeling._


	9. House of Hazards and House of Charades

House of Hazards and House of Charades

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

This chapter was written by and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix, we only own our ocs.

POV Jade's

_Rufus had unlocked the door and he was holding two bottles of water._

"Good morning, Patricia and Jade." Rufus said.

POV Mira's

"That look on Victor's face last night, was all the confirmation we needed." Peter said.

"Yeah, I can't agree more." Fabian said.

_Nina and I nodded simultaneously._

"Yeah, but now he knows that we know and we don't really have much of a plan after that." I said.

_Just then Mara came by_

"Have any of you seen Patricia?"

"Didn't she come home last night with Jade?" asked Nina.

"No Trudy said that they went out with their family. But I thought they would be back by now." Mara said.

"Are you alright Mara?" asked Fabian.

"What about you Peter, you look worried." I said

"No I need to talk to Patricia." Mara said.

"And I'm just worried about Jade." Peter said.

"Hey, you can talk to us if you'd like." Nina said.

_Amber was now at the table, and Mara looked at her then said:_

"No I can't."

_Then Mara walked away._

"Trouble in paradise." Amber said.

"Sorry?" both Fabian and Peter asked.

_Amber sat down on a chair and explained:_

"Her and Mick. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for all of one hour and then they broke up."

"Why?" both Nina and I asked.

"Who knows?" Amber said.

"Where do you think Patricia and Jade are?" I asked.

"Hopefully with Joy and not with Rufus." Fabian said.

"We can only hope." I said.

"I thought he was one of the good guys. Okay it's impossible to keep track, we need a newsletter." Amber said.

"I hope they are okay." Nina said.

"Guys, I have to go do something. I'll catch up with you all later." Peter said.

_Peter went out of the common room, to go who knows where but now I figured might be the best time._

"Nina, don't you think we should show them that photo. You know the one from last night?" I asked.

"Photo?" asked Fabian.

_Nina took out the photo of Rufus's son Peter. I still couldn't help but think he looks familiar._

"He looks familiar." Amber said.

"Hey he does, he's also sitting with Sarah though. Who is he Nina?" asked Fabian.

"His name is Peter Zeno." I said.

"Peter? Oh Mira come on! You aren't seriously thinking this our Peter now?" asked Fabian.

"Well then why does he all look familiar to us huh?!" I exclaimed.

POV Peter's

_I had entered went to the senior citizens place not too far from here. I'd signed out of course, but I'd thought to give a visit if she was here._

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked a woman who came up to me.

"Oh, I'm looking for someone. A, um Emily?" I asked using Sarah's alias.

"Ah, yes Emily. I can give you five minutes at the most." she said.

"Yes thank you." I said.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as she led me into Sarah's room.

_Sarah's eyes immediately widened when she saw me._

"Peter." Sarah said with shock.

POV Jade's

"Did you two sleep well?" asked Rufus who came in.

"Come to take my breakfast order?" both Patricia and I asked.

_Rufus had given us the bottles, but taken a piece of Patricia's hair, and her bracelet._

"What are you doing? Get off me. Hey that's vintage." Patricia said.

_Rufus then took a bracelet of mine, and some hair as well._

"Ow! Hey, my mother gave me that!" I exclaimed.

_Rufus looked at us._

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. Just sit tight and enjoy a little me time."

"The police will be swarming the countryside by now they'll put away for years." Patricia said.

"And don't lock us in again and get us something to eat." I said as Rufus was about to close the door.

"Did you hear her?" Patricia asked.

_Rufus waved his hand with Patricia's hair and was about to close the door._

"A fine English breakfast would be nice." Patricia said.

_Rufus had now closed and locked the door._

POV Peter's

"No thank you on tea." I said.

"You Emily?" She asked.

"No thank you as well." Sarah said.

_She had left the room, and I had sat by Sarah._

"Peter I haven't seen you in ages it's been far too long." Sarah said.

"Yes it has." I said as I was looking around for William.

"William's just went out to do an errand."

"Ah, Sarah it's been far too long. You've helped me when I needed it the most that one time." I said.

"Yes, you were so young but yet very sweet at the same time."

_I chuckled._

"Yeah the good old days. Sarah, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

'_She's always been kind, and she always had time for me unlike Father_.' I thought.

"You see... I think I'm in love." I manage to say.

"Ah, a first crush?"

"Yes." I begin to blush.

"Well who is this young lady now?" asked Sarah who was interested in helping me.

"Jade, a student that goes to Anubis house. Also she's from America." I explain.

"Ah, and she's from the same country just like Nina is. The one who has the power." Sarah said.

'_Power..._' I thought.

"I'm just terribly worried about something." I say.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Sarah.

"What if they find out who my father is? They'll hate me for it, and the thing is... I like them all of them. I like having friends, and I like loving someone even though she doesn't know I love her." I say and then start to panic.

"Shush, child it will be okay. Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy is going to buy you a big black bird, hush little baby don't say a word." Sarah said as she held my hand.

I smiled.

'_I remember this song..._' I thought.

"I'm sorry but your five minutes are up." The nurse from earlier said.

"Sorry Emily. I have to get to school now. I'll see you soon." I said

"Goodbye Peter." Sarah said

Mira's P.O.V.

_Everyone, minus Peter was eating breakfast at the table._

"You're quiet Mick." Amber said

"Am I?" Mick asked

"I'd say." I said

"Maybe I'm just worried about the UCLA Summer School tryouts tomorrow." Said Mick

"Maybe I can help train you one last time during lunch today." I said

"You will?-! Thank you Mira!" Mick exclaimed

"No problem." I said

"Trouble in Maradice?" Amber asked

_Mick then turned to face Amber with a surprised look on his face. Alfie soon began to laugh and I giggled a bit._

"Wow. That was so clever. Get it? Mara dice." Amber said

"Ingenious. None of your business." Mick said as he got up from the table.

_Jerome was watching as Mick walked away._

"Ooh, touchy." Jerome said.

_Just then, Peter came back in. Guess he took care of his business._

"Morning everyone." Peter said

"Hey." I said as I turned my gaze into my breakfast.

_There was a long pause of silence until Nina broke it._

"So… Alfie, are your parents still here?"

"They leave tonight. Actually, there's something I wanna to ask you guys. I sort of got carried away last night, and I may have led my parents to believe that I've been promoted… to well, head of house." Alfie said

"Oh congratulations! Oh wait; we don't have a head of house." Amber said.

"That's true, so it's not exactly a lie now is it? So I was wondering if, when they come 'round, if you guys could like…" Alfie started

"Bow down and kiss your feet." Jerome said.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Alfie exclaimed

_I rolled my eyes. Soon, Mick, followed by Victor came into the room._

"Here we go." Fabian said

"Sit down." Victor said

"Is this about the play?" Fabian asked

"Do you think I'm here to give you a review? Your juvenile fantasies are of no concern to me whatsoever. I am here, because a serious theft has taken place. Items of great value were removed from my safe last night. Are you responsible?" Victor asked as he stuck his pointy face in front of Peter

"No." Peter said.

"You?" Victor asked as he stuck his face in front of mine

"Why do you think it was any of us? The school was full of people last night. When were they taken?" Peter asked

"Well, they were there during the intermission. The only other time I was away from my room was during the second half of your irritating little play." Victor said

"There you go." Peter said

"We were all on stage." Fabian said

"Yeah, couldn't have been any of us. We were all performing. The show must go on and all of that." Amber said

_Victor then smiled, I think for the first time any of us could remember. It wasn't one of those good smiles though. It was one of those 'I have an evil plan in mind' smiles. Or maybe I had seen too many Indiana Jones movies._

"Of course. Of course. How very, very remise of me. Very well, off to school all of you. Go." Said Victor

"So is that it then?" asked Fabian

"For now, yes. But I shall discover who took those items, you mark my words. And when I do…" Victor started

"What do you mean?" I asked as I began to panic.

"When the security cameras were taken down, I asked for one camera to be left in my room. I had totally forgotten. So whoever has stolen those items would have been caught." Victor said

_Trudy then walked into the room._

"Victor, I had just taken a phone from Mr. Sweet in your office. He said, 'can you get over to the school'?" Trudy asked

"What now?" Victor asked

"Yes, right away. He said it was an emergency." Trudy said

_Victor walked out of the room and I grabbed Nina's arm._

"I'm on that tape. I'm so doomed. What are we going to do?" I asked in desperation

Peter's P.O.V.

_I was now in Victor's office, and I placed one of his stuffed animals in front of the camera, slowly of course. I heard Mira panic when she was downstairs, so I figured; this is a perfect opportunity to earn her trust. I looked around Victor's office, and checked his drawers, when I saw ten coins. I saw my name on one, and I immediately knew what they were._

"The scales of life. Victor, you really overestimate yourself." I said to myself.

_I had finally found the tape I was looking for, and quickly placed it in my bag, and I left a new one in its place. I wonder what's on it. Oh well. I'll find out later. Time to make my escape, and hello Mira's trust, I hope._

Mira's P.O.V.

_I was currently walking with Nina and Amber._

"Oh man, where's Jade when you need her? You know, as soon as Victor goes through that tape, I'm finished!" I exclaimed

_Victor came out from Sweetie's office._

"Boarders from Anubis House." Victor announced

_He came over to me, and stared at me with his pointy face._

"I want you back there immediately." Victor said

_I grabbed Nina's arm after Victor was gone._

"He knows it was me. I'm taking a one-way ticket to the underworld, escorted by Anubis and Osiris themselves." I said as my face began to pale.

_Back at Anubis House…_

"Come along. Come along. It's Showtime boys and girls. Time to expose the thief." Victor said as he held a DVD in the air.

_I buried my face into my hands as Peter sat down next to me. I was too nervous to even care, but looked up as Victor put the DVD in the player. Was I seeing this right? Victor having trouble with a nose hair shaver. I began to laugh with everyone else, except for Victor of course._

"What is going on here?" Victor wondered

_Victor tried to stop the tape, and Peter tapped me on the shoulder, and revealed the real tape. I gasped in surprise._

"I owe you one. Or twenty. Thank you, thank you so much Peter! You definitely have my trust now!" I exclaimed

"Which of you miscreants has dared to interfere with my equipment?-!" Victor exclaimed

"Don't know Victor, but uh, could we see more of your home movies?" Alfie asked

_Victor turned to face him._

"You've obviously got a _nose _for comedy." Alfie said

_We all laughed as Victor exited the room, furious._

Later, Peter's P.O.V.

_I was walking to school with Mira and the others. I was truly happy I'd gain her trust after so long._

"Guys, I'll be right back. I completely forgot something." I said as I shook my head.

"No problem, but be back before class starts." Mira said.

"Right, thanks." I said.

_I headed a little further back, just so that I can give father an update. I had dialed his number._

"Hello?" my father asked.

"Dad it's me."

POV Jade's

"Oh, Peter what do you want?" Rufus asked.

'_Did I just hear right?_' I thought.

"Peter?" whispered Patricia.

_Rufus walked a little bit toward the door_

"Do you have an update for me?"

POV Peter's

"I do, but I have a slight problem." I said as a slight blush appeared across my face.

"What?" Father said, sounding impatient.

"I think I'm in love." I said.

POV Jade's

"I didn't send you to a school just so you could fall in love! Get your head straight boy!" Rufus exclaimed and slammed his phone shut.

'_What school does this Peter go to?_' I thought.

_Patricia had just looked confused, and to be honest so was I. I just hope it wasn't our Peter._

'_Please, don't let it be him. I love him…_' I thought.

_While Rufus was checking his phone, Patricia and I hid behind a pile of tires. Wethen accidently stepped on something._

"Oh it's a game of hide and seek. What fun." Rufus said sarcastically

_He came over close to our hiding spot, and we moved from our location._

"Come out; come out wherever you two are." Rufus said

_He then moved over to the pile of boxes, which Patricia and I were hiding nearby._

"Don't be silly girls Patricia and Jade. Come out from under there." Rufus said

_We knocked the pile of boxes over, and knocked out Rufus. At least, I think we did. We walked over to his unconscious body, and smiled, but before we could escape, he grabbed our ankles._

"You little fools." Rufus said

House of Charades

_Before we could escape, Rufus grabbed our ankles._

"You little fools." Rufus said

_He used our legs as supports as he got up from the ground. He then grabbed us._

"You two try anything like that again, and you two will be sorry. Now sit down." Rufus said while pointing to the chairs.

_We walked over, and sat down, for me, I had a sour look on my face._

"I'm not scared of you." Patricia said

"And you know what? Neither am I." I said

"Well maybe you two ought to be." Rufus said

Mira's P.O.V.

_While Alfie and Jerome were playing around with the silverware, I was calling Jade. I hope she picks up this time._

'_Sorry, you've hit my voicemail. Leave a message, and I'll call back._' Jade's voicemail stated.

_I hung up the phone, and panic began to set in. I sat with Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Peter._

"There's something wrong. Jade would've called back by now." I said

"And Patricia would've done the same." Nina said

_Trudy then came into the room, and caught Alfie and Jerome playing around with the silverware._

"Ah, are you setting this table or wrecking it?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy." Nina and I said in unison

"Yes sweeties?" Trudy asked

"Patricia and Jade have been gone for a while now and…" I started

"And we haven't heard from them." Amber finished

"You mean they haven't come back yet? I just thought they'd gone straight into school this morning. Victor!" Trudy exclaimed

"No, no, no, don't tell him. We don't want to worry him." Nina said

"Don't be silly. Victor!" Trudy exclaimed

"I heard you the first time." Victor said as he walked into the room

"Oh Victor, it's about Patricia and Jade. Patricia went out with her aunt and uncle, and Jade went out with her uncle after the show last night, and well, they haven't returned." Trudy said

"Calm down. Patricia's aunt phoned me this morning. Jade's and Patricia's uncles had taken ill during the night, and they are currently at the hospital." Victor said before walking out of the room

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Trudy said before walking out of the room.

_Nina and I moved closer to the others._

"Now we know something's wrong." Nina and I said in unison

"Why?" Amber asked

"Because the aunt and uncle that Patricia was talking about who called Victor don't exist." Nina explained

"And the uncle Jade spoke of doesn't exist either." I said

"Oh yeah, good point." Amber said

"Where were they supposed to meet? We need to find that good-luck card." Nina said

"I'm heading back over to the school to do some research on these anyway." Fabian said while holding the puzzle pieces

"Peter, could you do some research on these as well?" I asked as I gave him the Bast Pieces

"Sure, not a problem." Peter said as he took the pieces

"And I'm going to find that card in Patricia's room." Amber said

"I'll check our room just in case." I said

_Amber then lifted her right hand over her right eye._

"Sibuna." Amber said

"Sibuna." We said while mimicking her motions.

_Amber then got up, and went upstairs._

"I've got a bad feeling about this Fabian." Nina said

"Same here, and before you say anything, I'm not paranoid." I said

"Nina, Mira, don't worry. Patricia is a tough cookie. She can take care of herself. I bet Jade is the same." Fabian said

Jade's P.O.V.

"Help! Help us!" Patricia screamed

"Someone help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

_Rufus came through the door. Great, just the person we wanted to see, NOT!_

"Scream as loud as you two like. No one's gonna hear the two of you. Or even know where you are." Rufus said

"Really? So how come the trip here in your van only took five minutes?" Patricia asked

"No bother, now does it really make any difference?" Rufus asked

"Doesn't it?" Patricia and I asked

"What are you two talking about?" Rufus asked

"Oh I'm sure someone would've found our little clues by now." I said.

"Might as well give yourself up!" Patricia exclaimed

"What little clues? I said, 'what little clues'?" Rufus asked

_He was clearly getting aggravated._

"Tell me." Rufus said

"My ring." Patricia said

"Yeah, mine too. We dropped our rings in the clearing, so that way, someone would find them, and now it's good-bye to freedom." I said

"You two are causing me a great deal of grief young ladies." Rufus said

_He then walked out. Now what?_

Mira's P.O.V.

_I was waiting in Nina's room with Nina, waiting for Amber to come back. I just checked Jade's costume, and nothing. Amber then came back._

"Look what I found in the pocket of Patricia's costume." Amber said while holding a card

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed

_She held it up to the mirror._

"Meet me tonight. Nine. Clearing in the woods. Joy." I read

"I think I know where that is. Peter and I have been there before with Patricia! Let's go." Nina said

_Nina was getting her jacket._

"Aren't we going to wait for Fabian and Peter?" Amber asked

"You know how he's like when he's doing his research." Nina said

"But it's getting dark outside, and it's gonna be supper in half an hour. It looks a bit cold out there, and I haven't put my hand lotion on." Amber said

"Amber." Nina and I said in unison

"Okay, I'm scared, I admit it, but I don't like going into the woods unless it's at the best of times, and this is like the opposite of that." Amber said

"If we stick together we'll be fine. Come on, we owe this to Patricia and Jade." I said

_I then went over into my room to grab my jacket and cell phone. I hope we can find them._

Peter's P.O.V.

_Fabian and I were in the Science classroom researching more on the Ankh pieces and Bast pieces when we heard something._

"Daphne, wait. I'm not saying I won't help you, I just thinking we should ask Victor to be in on this discussion." Sweetie said

"He'd never agree to Rufus' demands." Mrs. Andrews said

'_Father? What's he got to do with anything?_' I thought

"He'll say we have to protect the secret." Mrs. Andrews said

_Fabian and I moved closer, and hid in case they looked our way._

"Perhaps he's right." Sweetie said

"You're not thinking clearly Eric! What do you think will happen to this place if word gets around that children are going missing under mysterious circumstances? They'll close us down, that's what. And without this place, our secret is worthless." Andrews said

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Sweetie asked

"Whatever I have to do to get Patricia and Jade away from that man! And besides I lost my son Peter. He was kidnapped; don't you remember me telling you this? And besides how would you feel if your own son was kidnapped at the age of 3!" Andrews exclaimed

"That has nothing to do with this Daphne." Sweetie said

'_Andrews had a son named Peter? That's a coincidence._' I thought

Mira's P.O.V.

_Nina, Amber, and I were running to the clearing when we saw Rufus and his van. We quickly hid from him. Amber was about to speak when Nina and I silenced her._

"It's Rufus." Nina said

_It looked like he was looking for something. He then squatted._

"What's he looking for?" I wondered

"Don't know, but I think he found it." Amber said

_He picked up two things made from metal. He then started up his van, and drove away. We ran to where his van was, and he was gone. Nina then noticed something._

"Amber, look! It's oil." Nina said

"Oh no! Do I have it on my shoe?" Amber asked

"Nina, this is a huge clue! Rufus' car is leaking." I said

"Tell me about it. One pair of limited edition shoes later." Amber said

"We can get you a new pair of shoes later Amber." I said

"It's a trail! Right now, he's the only lead we've got. Let's follow it. Maybe it'll lead us to Patricia." Nina said

Peter's P.O.V.

_I was honestly thinking about what Andrews said about her missing son, and I can't help but feel sorry for her, even if her son and I share the same name. Fabian and I were walking into the dining room._

"Where are Nina, Mira, and Amber?" Fabian asked

"Probably mucking up the horses, eh Alfred?" A man who I assumed to be Alfie's father asked

"What horses?" Fabian and I asked

"The school horses Fabian, Peter. And I hope you two finished polishing the silverware." Alfie said

"Oh. Oh okay." Fabian said

"We'll just look for them then." I said

"Uh, yes! Dismissed!" Alfie exclaimed

_We both were out of the dining room by this time._

"I'll check outside, you look in their rooms, okay?" I asked

"Yeah, that's fine." Fabian said.

"Okay." I said

_As soon as I was outside, I dialed father's number._

Jade's P.O.V.

_We were currently eating a cheeseburger._

"Bit better than that moldy old sandwich you brought us this morning." Patricia said

"Think yourself lucky that you two are getting anything at all after the tricks you two have been playing." Rufus said

_He dug through his pocket, and pulled out our rings._

"You can have these back, although you don't deserve it." Rufus said

_We took them, and then Rufus' phone began to ring._

"Zeldman here." Rufus said

Peter's P.O.V.

"Father, it's me." I said

"Ah, Peter." Rufus said

"Are Jade and Patricia alright? I overheard Andrews and Sweetie earlier." I said

"Oh yes, for now. Any news for me?" Rufus asked

"Well, you might get a crack out of this. Apparently Victor has trouble with a nose hair shaver." I said

_Father then began to laugh._

"I never would've imagined. Anything on the serious side?" Rufus asked

"Yes, and I have the best news of all. I'm in father; I have both Nina's and Mira's trust." I said

Jade's P.O.V.

"About bloody time. Make sure you stay close to the second Chosen One. It was hard enough to have her get close to you. We don't want the Secret Society to know that there's another one under their noses. Give me a report later." Rufus said

'_A second Chosen One? What does that mean?_' I thought

_He hung up his phone._

"Why are you so interested in Joy?" Patricia asked

"And what in the world is a 'Chosen One'?" I asked

"*Sigh* None of your business." Rufus said

"And, what's your connection to Sarah and William Frobisher-Smythe?" Patricia asked

"And Victor?" I asked

"Oh this really goes back a long way. That's all you two need to know." Rufus said

Mira's P.O.V.

_Nina, Amber, and I were walking up to some abandoned warehouse._

"This is freaky." Amber said

"Freaky? Nah." Nina and I said in unison

"You know, you sound like twins when you talk together like that." Amber said

"Really?" I asked

"Really." Amber said

"Come on Amber, all that stuff you read about twins is like, well, fictional." Nina said

"Anyhow, what's freaky about an old abandoned warehouse in the woods?" I asked

"You think Patricia and Jade are in there?" Amber asked

"Well, there's no sign of Rufus' van." Nina said

_Amber then noticed something._

"He's definitely been here, look." Amber said

_It was more oil. Jackpot!_

"Okay, let's go check inside." I said

"I just remembered, I have a really important facial scheduled, and chemistry won't work itself, so…" Amber started

"Amber, there's nothing to be scared about, okay?" Nina asked

"Well, not to sound like I'm being paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about this." I said

"Okay, thanks for being so supportive Mira." Nina said

"Hey, just saying." I said

"Anyway, I'm sure it's just some old abandoned factory. We can handle it." Nina said

"Or we could just not go in." Amber said

Jade's P.O.V.

_We all heard something, and Rufus made the 'shh' sound._

"There's nothing to worry about, okay? We can go back later." A female voice said

_Nina's on the other side of that door! Rufus then clamped his hands over our mouths, and used his arms to make us move. Nina had just opened the door, and I saw that Amber and Mira were with her._

"Yes." Nina said

_They ran over to where we just were, and I saw Amber pick up the cheeseburger Patricia was eating._

"It's still warm. They've only just left." Nina said

_Nina and Mira then picked up our rings that we left on the chairs._

"This is Patricia's too!" Nina exclaimed

"And this is Jade's! They've been here." Mira said

"Where are they now? Where's Rufus?" Amber wondered

_We both managed to get out of Rufus' grasp._

"Nina! Mira! Amber!" Patricia and I exclaimed in unison

_They gasped as they saw Rufus close the door, but they didn't make it out in time. I could only watch as Rufus locked the door._


	10. House of Rendezvous and House of Rescue

House of Rendezvous

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

This chapter was written by and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix, we only own our ocs.

POV Mira's

"Nina! Mira! Amber!" both Jade and Patricia exclaimed.

_Rufus had locked the door. All of us had worried faces._

POV Jade's

_Rufus pulled both of our arms and said _

"Such a shame we had to leave our five star warehouse."

"I'm not scared of you." Patricia said.

"It doesn't matter where you take us, our friends will find us." I said.

"Oh and I wonder how they are going to do that considering they are locked in the warehouse. Well, it was clever of them to track you two down I suppose it's just a shame they won't be telling anyone." Rufus said.

_Patricia and I tried to get free but Rufus was stronger than us._

"Come along Patricia, Jade your limo awaits." Rufus said taking us back to the van.

POV Mira's

"Can we smash a window?" asked Amber.

"They're all barred up Amber." I said.

"Did you bring your phone?" asked Nina.

"Of course this is me we're talking about." Amber said.

"Okay." Nina said relieved.

_Amber had taken her phone out and pressed a button._

"Oh no I forgot. I used up all my minutes voting on celebrity pop factor last month." Amber said.

"Amber! I hope your contestant won." Nina said.

"Me too." I said.

"No can you believe it? After all I did for her. We'll have to use your phone." Amber said, putting her phone away.

_Nina tried searching for her phone but had a surprised look on her face. I pulled out my phone, only to realize that I forgot to charge it the night before. Amber had that look that said 'Well?' written on her face._

POV Peter's

_Fabian and I had entered Nina's room. _

"Try calling them." I suggested seeing the girls weren't there.

"Good idea." Fabian said

_Fabian had taken out his phone and called Nina. Just then we heard a phone ringing, both of us were confused. But we noticed that Nina's phone was on her bed. Fabian had picked it up, and then sat on her bed after shutting his phone off. _

"Great what's the point of having a phone if you're not going to carry it around?" I asked.

"I know, nice one Nina." Fabian said.

"Where do you think they would be?" I asked.

_Fabian thought on it. _

"Attic... cellar?"

_After a few seconds later we both said Attic. Fabian had stepped on a card and opened it up. _

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Or maybe not, come on follow me." Fabian said.

_Fabian and I were soon riding our bikes outside with the lights on. I soon stopped my bike as I noticed oil. _

"They might not be too far." I said.

_We had followed the trail._

POV Mira's

_We had heard a noise at the door. _

"Quick he's come back." Nina said.

"Grab something." I said.

_Amber gave Nina a lamp, she got a bat and I found another wooden bat. We had screamed and ran at the door but it revealed to be Fabian and Peter. Fabian had screamed but Peter remained calm as the wind. _

"Fabian, Peter!" we all exclaimed with joy.

_We had given them a hug. _

"Some welcome guys." Fabian said.

_We had let go of them._

"We followed the oil leak from the van but we didn't know whether we were on the right track or not." Peter said.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever been happy to see anyone in my entire life!" both Nina and I exclaimed.

"I swear I think you two must be twins or something." Amber said.

"Okay we need to go." Fabian said.

"Yeah." we all agreed.

_We had dropped the stuff we took and later we had soon arrived back at the school. We opened a door and saw Mrs. Andrews. _

"Mrs. Andrews." Nina said.

"What on earth?" asked Mrs. Andrews.

"We know Patricia and Jade have been kidnapped Mrs. Andrews." Nina said.

"We know Rufus has got Patricia and Jade." Peter said.

"We also know that you know he's got them." Fabian said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How- where did you get all of this information?" asked Mrs. Andrews.

"We know so much more than you think. We're totally up to speed." Amber said.

"We just want to get Patricia and Jade back safely." Nina said.

"As do I." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Okay so what is the plan of action?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Fabian asked.

"The plan is that you go back to your house and get ready for bed, and I promise you by the morning all of this will be resolved." Mrs. Andrews said.

"You're going to meet him aren't you?" asked Fabian.

"Keep out of this Fabian." Mrs. Andrews said.

"We want to come with you and help find Patricia and Jade." Nina said.

"Yeah we really do." Peter said.

"We're not scared of Rufus." I said.

"You have no idea what you are walking into. Besides I couldn't possibly allow children to get involved." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Well then you better have a time machine because we're already really, really, involved." Nina said.

"Or the TARDIS." I said

"And you can't go alone he's far too dangerous." Fabian said.

"Precisely and that is why you have to stay here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my car." Mrs. Andrews said as she left.

"What do we do now?" asked Amber.

"We get on our bikes and we follow her. Children? We'll show her." Peter said.

"Yeah we will." Fabian said.

"Seriously though, the TARDIS?" asked Amber

"Hey, I'm a big Doctor Who fan." I said in defense

POV Peter's

_We were riding our bikes when we heard a cell phone ringing. We got by Mrs. Andrew's car._

"Hello?" she asked.

"I want you to drive exactly one mile further down this road. You'll see a clearing, you got that?" asked Father.

"Now let me talk to Patricia and Jade." Mrs. Andrews said.

"All in good time Mrs. Andrews. Now get off the phone and go to the clearing." demanded Father.

_Mrs. Andrew's started driving her car again. _

"Grab the bikes." Fabian said.

"You know what we need right now? A car, a convertible actually." Amber said.

"We'll have to make do we have Amber." I said.

_We had gotten up and just then Amber stepped in mud. _

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on Amber there's more to life than new shoes." Nina said.

"We have to help Jade and Patricia." Mira said.

_We had grabbed our bikes and started going down the road. We had then hid in some bushes and saw Mrs. Andrews going back to her car. Locking it I suppose? _

"I can't see Patricia." Amber said.

"Nor Jade." both Mira and I said.

"They must be in the back of Rufus' van." Fabian said.

_Mrs. Andrews had gone back to father after doing what she had to do. _

"Now throw me your keys." Father said.

_Mrs. Andrews had done just that and Father caught the keys. _

"Okay we all know what to do? Let's go." said Nina.

"We do all know what to do right?" asked Mira.

_We started heading toward the van._

"I want to talk to Patricia and Jade." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Have you brought everything I asked you for?" Father asked.

_Mrs. Andrews took out a bag and said_

"It's all in there."

"Put it on the ground and walk back where you came from." Father said.

_We had finally got behind the van and Mrs. Andrews had put the bag on the ground then walked back to her car. Fabian had tried getting the door opened but it was locked. Just then we had seen Patricia and Jade._

"Patricia, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"And you Jade what about you?" asked Mira.

"Yes. Get me out of here." Patricia said.

"Yeah me too." Jade said.

"Hang on Patricia, Jade we're on it." Fabian said.

_Fabian had gotten a crowbar and tried to get them free but was having a hard time. _

"Hurry up please." Patricia said.

"Yes please." Jade said.

_Fabian was trying as hard as he could to get the door unlocked. _

"Come on I want Patricia and Jade." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Once I have checked out everything out and everything is okay then you get them back." Father said.

"You're going back on our deal." Mrs. Andrews said.

"No I am being careful." Father said.

"How dare you cheat us!" exclaimed Mrs. Andrews.

"Okay let me try Fabian!" I exclaimed.

_Fabian had given me the crowbar and I tried to get the girls out with all my might. But Father had just started up the car, and Mrs. Andrews exclaimed:_

"No! No!"

_Was I too late to help? _

"Come on." both Patricia and Jade said.

House of Rescue

"Please quickly please." Patricia said.

"Can you get that door open?" asked Jade

_No I'm not going to let them down, no way! I used all the strength I had in me and I heard a click. Fabian and Nina opened the door and Patricia along with Jade came out. I had heard Mrs. Andrews screaming No, and then a louder one was Father had driven away. The girls had hugged and Fabian along with me smiled. We all then grouped hugged, it was good to see them again. We had walked up to Mrs. Andrews._

"How on earth?" she asked with shock.

"Oh Patricia, Jade I've been so worried about you..." Mrs. Andrews said but Patricia and Jade refused a hug from her.

"Yeah right." Patricia and Jade.

"Patricia, Jade." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Come on what's the big mystery?" Jade asked.

"Why is Rufus after Joy and where is she?" Patricia asked.

"Tell us or we're going global." Jade said.

"Don't threaten me Jade you have no idea what you're getting into." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Don't threaten her or me _Daphne_. We're already in it." Patricia said.

_Later that Night..._

_We had arrived back at the house and all of us went in our rooms. Jade fell asleep immediately and I did too._

_*Nightmare*_

_I could see myself in the cellar and I saw Rufus reciting some kind of a chant. Soon afterwards it was completed and thunder could be heard._

"Finally immortality is mine!" exclaimed Rufus.

_Just then I was able to see Peter drop to the ground. _

"Peter?" asked Jade.

_Fabian had quickly ran over to him and checked for a pulse._

"I can't feel a pulse. I can't feel a pulse!" he exclaimed.

"NO!" Jade yelled.

"It's a life for a life when you're dealing with Immortality. Now I'm finally ruler of all the Egyptian gods." Rufus smirked.

"Peter!" everyone exclaimed.

_Just then I heard William's voice saying _

"_Do not let this future come to pass._"

"I can't believe it... Peter s dead." Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sarah and William but we failed." My dream self said.

_*End of Nightmare*_

"NO!" I screamed.

_Jade had woken up and asked:_

"What's wrong Mira?"

_I looked over to Jade; I couldn't tell her what I had just seen. Not after what she and Patricia had gone through. _

"Nothing just... just go back to bed." I said falling backwards into my pillows

The Next Morning… Peter's P.O.V.

_We all got up early to catch Mick just before he went off to UCLA._

"Sorry to gatecrash your tender good-bye." Jerome said

"We just wanted to wish you good luck dude." Alfie said

"So go get them." Fabian said

"Aw, cheers." Mick said as he shook mine and Fabian's hands

"Good luck out there." I said

_We looked up and saw all the girls except for Patricia. Mick soon walked outside the door._

In class…

"Do you think we overstepped the mark demanding answers?" Patricia asked

"No. You two were amazing." Mira and Nina said in unison

"Again, I swear, you two must be twins." Amber said

"Amber, we're not even related, so how can we be twins?" Mira asked

_I chucked a bit after hearing that._

"Who's ready to bring these suckers down?" Jade asked

_Amber lifted her right hand over her right eye._

"Sibuna." Amber said

"Sibuna." Everyone else said as we raised our right hands over our right eye

_Mrs. Andrews then walked into the room._

"Okay, settle down, quickly please." Mrs. Andrews said

_The entire classroom became quiet._

"Thank you. Now, it has come to our attention that some of you are not as occupied as you might like outside of class." Mrs. Andrews said

"You can say that again. Bring on the new girls miss!" exclaimed Jerome

_I could've sworn that I saw Mira roll her eyes, not that I blame her._

"So we've decided to run elections for a school Student Representative." Said Mrs. Andrews

"What's all this about?" Patricia and Jade whispered

"The school representative will be an ambassador for the school, and would also act as a conduit for relations between staff and students." Said Mrs. Andrews

_Jade and Patricia raised their hands._

"First Patricia, then Jade." Said Mrs. Andrews

"I don't like the school rep idea Mrs. Andrews, but I might be interested in starting a school paper. The gossip, the news, the scandal, the truth, what'd you reckon?"

"Jade?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking exactly the same thing. Maybe solving a big mystery, hidden plots, oh, I don't know, but Patricia's idea is brilliant. Great minds think alike you know." Said Jade

"I think you two will find that that little matter is already in hand. Now, about the school representative." Mrs. Andrews said

_After class…_

_We all met up near the lockers to talk about the typical things, the teachers, the staff and cup pieces, the usual._

"But what do you think she meant by the matter being in hand?" asked Patricia

_We all turned around to see Victor._

"You're to come with me, if you want to know the truth." Said Victor

_He turned around, and we all chose to follow him._

"Why are you guys going? What if they stuff us in a hole with no food or drink on the scar of sixty-two days?" Amber asked

_We all shrugged and continued going._

"Oh, wait for me." Amber said

_We followed him back to Anubis House, and panic began to set in. What if Victor knows that I'm Rufus' son?_

"Oh, you lot look terrible. What are you doing dragging them here in the middle of the day?" Trudy asked

"Don't let us keep you from your duties Trudy. The supermarket, yes? Come, come, my office. Up, up, up, up, up, up. Off you go Trudy. Don't want to fire you again. Once a term is quite enough." Victor said

_We walked into his office, and it was clear that Patricia was beginning to panic._

"Patricia, are you alright?" Mira asked

"Paper bag, we need a paper bag!" Nina exclaimed

"I can't breathe. I need to get out of here!" exclaimed Patricia

_Victor was locking the doors._

"Let me out." Patricia said

"Victor, you have to let her out!" Fabian exclaimed

"Me too! I'm too young and too pretty to die." Amber said

"Let me out!" Patricia exclaimed

"Let me out!" Amber exclaimed

"You wanted answers, well, here they are." Victor said while turning the laptop around

"Patricia? Patricia, are you there?" asked a female voice

_No way, was that…_

"Joy. Joy. I got your card Joy. I came to find you, but you…" Patricia started

"They wouldn't let me meet you. Too dangerous." Joy said

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. So when you coming back?" Patricia asked

_There was a pause of silence as Patricia waited for an answer. She then seemed to notice Amber._

"Hey, is that Amber?" Joy asked

"Hey Joy! I have so much to tell you. Mick and I split up, and he's totally devastated but pretending not to be. And, Nina, Mira, Jade, and Peter have started the school. Nina, Mira, and Jade are American." Amber said

"Hi, I'm Nina. From America." Nina said

"Jade, also from America." Jade said

"And I'm Miranda, but I like to be called Mira." Mira said

"Peter, nice to meet you." I said

"Hi. So you're the newbies." Joy said

"Um, well, s-sort of." Nina said

"So, do you want to tell us where you are?" Mira asked

"No, she does not." Victor said

'_Way to be a party pooper Victor_' I thought

"And Fabian's here." Amber said

"Hey Joy." Fabian said

"Fabes. Hi." Joy said

"So when are you coming back?" Patricia said

_Joy seemed hesitant to answer, and when she finally did, she said:_

"I'm not."

"What? Why not?" Patricia asked

"I can't say too much, but my dad says there's someone after us, so we have to move away, and change our names and stuff." Joy said

"Rufus." Patricia and Jade said in unison

"I'm still your best friend Patricia, and I always will be, but it's just too dangerous for me to be there anymore." Joy said

"Off the cam now please princess." A person whom I assumed to be Joy's father said

"Guys, I have to go, but listen, Victor and the other teachers…" Joy started

"Joy." Joy's father said

"They're protecting me. You can trust them, okay?" Joy said

_She was about to get out of the chair she was sitting in._

"Joy, don't go! I miss you." Patricia said

"I miss you too. Bye." Joy said

_She then got out of the chair, and away from the camera._

"Happy now?" Victor asked

"But, why is Rufus after Joy?" Patricia asked

"He's not after Joy, he's after me. Hello Patricia." Joy's father said

"Mr. Mercer." Patricia said

"I work for the government. Zeno is after some top secretive information which we cannot let him have. It's a matter of national security. Sorry but that's all I can tell you at the moment." Mr. Mercer said

'_Yeah, right. You're just saying that.' _I thought.

"Very well boys and girls let's wrap it up now. And there's one more thing, from now on you are to go to straight to school and then directly back to the house afterwards. No one is to go anywhere without my knowledge. Rufus Zeno is still out there, now go." Victor said

_We all exited his office._

"I can't believe Victor's put us under house arrest." Nina said

"I can't believe he's one of the good guys." Amber said

"Yeah, he has such evil hair." Jade said

"I know, right? It practically spells out 'evil'." I said

"But, is he good though? Really?" Mira asked

"Yes, you heard Joy." Patricia said

"At least we know Joy is safe." Fabian said

"It's pretty scary though, having to reinvent yourself to get Rufus off your back." Patricia said

"Well, she's miles away Patricia. He can't get to her now." Nina said

"It's not her I was thinking of." Patricia said

"Guys, give me a minute." Fabian said

"Yeah, me too." I said

_We both headed to our rooms, because, despite what Joy was probably forced to say, I still don't trust him._


	11. House of Arrest and House of Hoax

House of Arrest and House of Hoax

Disclaimer: We do not own house of anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.

POV Peter's

_Fabian and I walked over to the girls, and they were waiting by the stairs._

"We're taking these to school with us. I know Joy said Victor was one of the good guys, but I still don't trust him." Fabian said.

"Neither do I." I said.

_Just then Trudy came, and Fabian and I put away the puzzle pieces in our bags._

"Oh Fabian, be a love, give these letters to Victor. I'm off to the supermarket. If I don't go now I'll miss my bus and then lunch with your Uncle Ade." Trudy said as she then left the house.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nina and Mira asked in unison.

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked.

_Fabian showed the letter, and said:_

"This one's from the hospital."

_Nina gasped and said:_

"It must be Alfie's toxicology report."

"Right." Fabian said.

_Just then we heard Victor say:_

"The hall is not an area for loitering."

"Just letters, Victor." Fabian said as he went upstairs.

In the halls…

"You need to relax Fabian; you basically have to trust Victor. Remember what Joy said." Patricia said.

'_I still don't trust Victor, and I have a good reason to do so._' I thought.

"Did you just say you spoke to Joy? Is she alright?" Mara asked.

"Joy is fine, she just said she doesn't want to come back to the school and... and she doesn't want to talk to any of us anymore." Patricia lied.

"When did she say all of this?" Amber asked.

"Weren't paying attention Amber?" Jade asked.

_Nina stomped on Amber's foot. _

"Ow." Amber said in pain

"I'm sorry was that your foot?" Nina asked.

"Yes, more importantly that was a very special shoe." Amber said.

"It's always you and shoes Amber." Mira said.

_Nina then cleared her throat._

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah, Joy hates us all." Amber said.

"Okay..." Mara said as we then walked away.

_We were now at Nina's and Patricia's lockers when Nina said:_

"Okay I know that Joy said we need to trust Victor and the teachers but, there's still the little issue about the puzzle and Bast pieces and the photo of Victor in 1925 looking exactly the same as he does today."

"Maybe there's some kind of link to it all?" Mira asked.

"Maybe." Jade shrugged.

"That's what I'm thinking, and we still have the elixir and just the general ongoing creepiness." Nina said.

"I know, but the elixir Alfie drank wasn't the elixir though, was it? It was cleaning fluid." Patricia said as she was about to walk away when I said:

"But that's what Victor said."

"The toxicology report may say something different." Fabian said.

"Let's hope it does." Jade said.

_Just then we saw Victor knocking on the door of Mr. Sweetie's office._

"Do I smell Victor going into Sweetie's office?" Fabian asked.

"And Trudy's out romancing Uncle Ade which means...' Nina said.

"We've got the opportunity to sneak into Victor's office!" I exclaimed.

"And Anubis house is empty, this is our chance." Fabian said.

"Let's get going." Mira said.

In Victor's Office…

_Fabian slowly moved one of Victor's stuffed animals in front of the camera._

"Okay we haven't got long, I'll check this side." Fabian said.

_Fabian and I checked one side of the drawers, as Nina checked the other side. Jade was keeping watch either for Victor or Trudy._

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked.

_Mira searched for something, as she took out several coins._

"Seeing if... yes they're still here."

_She placed the coins on the desk._

"Look at these you guys; they've got our names on them. I saw them the last time I was in here." Mira said.

_Fabian looked at the coin and said:_

"That is creepy."

"Yeah. Let's see what else he's hiding." Nina said.

_Just then Fabian took out the toxicology report._

"Oh, oh, oh. Here it is, here it is."

_Nina found two pieces of paper in her hand, and gasped._

"Definitely wasn't cleaning fluid." Fabian said.

"What's that second sheet?" I asked.

_Nina handed it to me, as she turned the photo on its back. My eyes widened as I saw what the second piece of paper was._

"Fabian, Peter, Mira, Jade, look at this." Nina said

"Victor Rodenmarr Senior, with Victor Rodenmarr Junior 1922." Jade said

"That's Victor's father, but that means the voice on the cylinders and the photographs they weren't Victor. They were..." Fabian said, but Nina said:

"Victor's dad?"

'_Why does Victor have this?' _I thought looking at the profile.

"What does the toxicology report say?" Nina asked.

"H20." Fabian said.

"Water!" Nina exclaimed, and then noticed my facial expression.

"Ginseng, Angelika, and Cinnamon Bark. It was just an herbal concoction."

"So, there's no elixir of life?" Nina asked.

"Peter what's wrong? You've been frozen for more than a minute." Fabian said.

"Do not look at this paper, and put it back in the draw Nina." I said handing it to Nina, who did just that but with a gulp.

In the halls…

"So Victor isn't 120 and there is no elixir? And the voice on Sarah's recording is Victor's dad? That's insane." Amber said.

"Wow, you really were listening." Fabian said.

"Job well done." Mira said.

"I know! I find it helps to imagine I'm Mara, but only for a like a second then it's weird." Amber said.

_Fabian rolled his eyes._

"So, there is no mystery?" Patricia asked.

"But none of adds up, you guys aren't giving up on me are you?" Nina asked.

_Patricia and Amber walked away, as Amber mouthed "Sorry."_

"Fine." Nina said.

"No, no, no, Nina, I was just thinking-" Fabian was cut off as Nina said

"It's okay Fabian; you don't have to say anything. Maybe I was wrong, I have been this far." Nina said.

"I don't think you're wrong Nina." Jade said.

"No I think-" Fabian was cut off as Alfie ran up to us.

"Okay guys, everyone has to meet in the drama studio. Mrs. Andrew's has some big important announcement to make apparently. Hey, maybe they've found the thief who stole the stuff from Victor's safe or something." Alfie said.

_We all ran to the drama studio, but I left my bag on top of my locker before I went into the studio._

"Okay quiet down now that everybody's here. I just want to let everyone know that we are officially moving ahead with our idea of a school representative and that person will be chosen from this year group." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Is that it? Boring." Alfie said, which made all of us laugh.

"I thought there would be some exciting mystery." he then said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Patricia said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"So do we have any nominations?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

_Jerome raised his hand and said:_

"I nominate Mara Jeffray."

"Very good, any other nominations?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

_Alfie raised his hand and said:_

"I nominate Am-" but was cut off when Amber exclaimed

"Don't you dare!"

"Am… Amelia Pinches."

_We all looked at Amelia, then back at Alfie._

"Amelia? Excellent." Mrs. Andrews said.

"What?" Fabian whispered.

"She seems qualified." Alfie defended.

"Any other nominations? No. So nominations will close in five day's time, thank you very much." Mrs. Andrews said.

_We then all left the studio, and I grabbed my bag on the way out._

Later on that Night…

_Fabian and I were in the room, I was thinking to myself very deeply. Fabian was looking through his bag. He held one puzzle piece, and then put it back on his bed. He started frantically searching through his bag, and I got out of my thoughts._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, no." Fabian said as he frantically searched for something in his bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

_Fabian stopped looking and picked up the puzzle piece._

"Where's the other one?" He asked.

"You've lost the other piece?!" I exclaimed.

_I quickly looked through my bag, and saw that one of my pieces was missing. Not good. Mira's going to kill me for this. Victor knocked on our door and said:_

"Lights out now."

*Dream*

_Nina and Fabian were in Victor's room, and Nina had two pieces of paper._

"What's that second sheet?" I asked.

_Nina handed it to me, as she turned the photo on its back. My eyes widened as I as I saw what was on the front sheet. It was profile picture of me, with a red question mark on it._

*End of Dream*

_I got up from my bed, panting from that nightmare._

'_Father, we're going to be in trouble_.' I thought.

Mira's P.O.V.

_I tossed and turned in bed, and when I opened my eyes, I could barely make out a figure in front of me. I had to fish out my glasses just to see who was there. When I turned back to see the person, it was William._

"William? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked

"You're not giving up on me, are you Miranda?" asked William

"Of course not." I said

"Good, because it's just beginning. 07 01 01 19 15." Said William

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked

"07 01 01 19 15." Said William

_I woke up, and it was all a dream! I put on my glasses in case William really was here, but he wasn't. But what did those numbers mean?_

House of Hoax

POV Jade's

*Nightmare*

_Patricia and I smiled as Rufus fell from the boxes. He then grabbed both of our ankles._

"You little fools."

*End of Nightmare*

_I got up from my bed, and screamed._

"Jade are you okay?" Mira asked.

_I shook my head. Huh, when did she have glasses? I've never seen her with them before._

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No thank you." I said then slouched back into my bed.

At breakfast…

_Patricia and I walked into the dining room, as Mara and Mira came._

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

"And you Jade?" Mira asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Patricia asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said.

"You had a bad night." Mara said.

"You sure you wouldn't like to talk about it after breakfast Jade?" Mira asked.

"I'm sure." I said as I sat in a chair.

"I'm fine." Patricia said as she sat in a chair.

"I didn't sleep to good either; I was up all night looking for UFOs." Alfie said.

_Most of us laughed, but I didn't and neither did Fabian or Peter._

"UFOs?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." Alfie said.

_Amber, Mara, and Jerome laughed._

"What?" Mara asked.

"They're coming, trust me and everyone will come running for Alfie's alien expertise." Alfie said.

"Sure Alfie, and I'll be sure to call The Doctor and he'll arrive in his TARDIS faster than you can say 'allonsy'." Mira said.

_Everyone at the table then laughed, but Peter didn't get the joke._

"Um, it's this show that BBC produces called Doctor Who. I got into about a couple years ago, and I'm just catching up with the series. I'm on David Tennant as The Doctor right now. You should watch it when you have time Peter. It's a pretty good series." Mira said

_Peter seemed to be in deep thought about something beyond the conversation, but then he simply said:_

"Okay."

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Alfie Louis, champion of the earth." Patricia said in a deep voice.

"We're doomed." she then said.

_Nina came to Fabian and said:_

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Me too." Fabian said.

"Yeah, um, speaking of which, Jade, Peter, I also need to talk to you." Said Mira

"Alright." I said

"Sure." Said Peter

In the halls…

"Tell us those numbers again?" asked Peter

"07 01 01 19 15." Said Mira

"And this was a dream?" I asked

"I must've been dreaming. But, it wasn't like any dream I had before, but it felt so real." Said Mira

"It's… weird." I said

"We can add that to the list of weird stuff in this place. Anyway, Peter, you wanted to say something?" asked Mira

"Yeah. I know you're going to react in a very calm fashion, but… I've sorta, kinda, maybe yeah, lost one of the Bast pieces." Said Peter

"You what?!" exclaimed Mira

"I've also reacted in a very calm fashion, and I think it fell out of my bag when I shoved it on top of the lockers yesterday before Andrews' announcement." Said Peter

"Well, where is it now?" asked Mira

"I don't know. I really don't." said Peter

In Class…

_Nina, seemed to mad or frustrated with Fabian for some reason. Mira was preparing her stuff for class, and Peter was deep within his thoughts. Mira also looked pissed, but I didn't blame her._

"Okay, settle down everyone. Quickly, quietly please. I want to talk Numerology." Mr. Winkler said.

"Numerology? Sir, this is a serious class not new age crud." Jerome said.

"Today we would look at this chair and say it isn't alive. But the ancient Egyptians believed everything was alive. They believed everything was made of up living particles, and that every person, every object can be reduced down to what they believed were divine numbers. The God Osiris represents the first perfect odd number 3. Plus Isis represents the number 4; the result of the two is their son Horus who's represented by the number 5." Mr. Winkler said.

_Just then I started to see Rufus's head._

"Patricia, Jade are you listening to me?" He asked.

_I looked to my left, and Rufus was there._

"I said, it's time to come home." He said.

POV Peter's

_Jade and Patricia screamed in unison, as we chased after them. I manage to find Jade, by her locker._

"Jade, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I've just haven't gotten any sleep lately since the whole Rufus fiasco. I've been having nightmares." Jade explained.

_I went by the locker with her._

"Ah." I said with a nod.

"How do I stop these nightmares Peter?' she asked.

"Well, if I were to have a nightmare I'd do something that would make me happy. I'd write, listen to some music. Anything to get my mind off of it really." I said.

"What about hanging with friends?" Jade asked.

"Oh of course, Jade definitely that." I said.

Later that night…

"So she's definitely alright?" Mara asked.

"And Jade? Is she okay Peter?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, took me ages to find her. She's a bit embarrassed that's all." Alfie said.

"Jade is just tired." I said.

"So when she comes in no one mention it okay?" Alfie asked.

"Fine by me, I've had enough scary talking screaming for one day." Amber said.

_Amber started to put a scarf or something on her head._

"Listen up you guys, Mr. Winkler is really big on numerology and I happen to know how to work your perfect love match, by working out your numbers. Any takers?" Amber asked.

_Alfie sat on the chair next to her as Jade walked into the room, and tapped me and Mira on the shoulder. We went into the hall, and she revealed the Bast piece!_

"H-how did you… when did you…" stammered Mira

"Patricia had it. Alfie had it this whole time. He thought it was an alien artifact." Said Jade

"Jade, you are brilliant." Mira said in a mock English Accent

"Thanks." Said Jade

"So, Amber's doing a love match thing in the kitchen. Do you two want to do it or something? I've got to put this in a safe place." Said Mira

"I guess." Said Jade

"Sure." Said Peter

_Jade and I walked into the kitchen, and sat down next to Amber. She began to calculate our numbers. I was a 1 and Jade was an 8. Is that good?_

"You two are totally compatible." Said Amber

"Hey, so um, do you think we could do Mira's number, you know, just for fun?" asked Jade

"Sure." Said Amber

_While they were talking, I walked out of the room, and went into my room. I locked the door, then called father._

"Hello?" Father asked.

"Father it's me, we've got trouble, serious trouble." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why what's wrong?" Father asked.

"I think Victor's getting suspicious. We need to do something and fast." I said.

_Just then there was a knock on the door._

'I've got to go." I said as I hung up on him.

_I unlocked the door, and Fabian said:_

"Come on, we're going to Nina's room to try something."

"Okay." I said.

In Nina's room…

_Fabian sat on the ground, and so did I. Jade was sitting next to Patricia, and Mira was sitting next to Nina on her bed._

"Okay, so here is the map of the house. If Sarah's numbers are coordinates we'll be able to pinpoint the location, which in turn may lead us to another clue." Fabian said.

"They're not coordinates Fabian." Nina said.

"They're not?" Fabian asked.

_Nina handed a notebook to Fabian, and said:_

"Sarah's an 11, the same as me."

"Huh?" Patricia and Jade asked.

"Numerology numbers." I said.

"That's right Peter; it's Sarah's numerology number and her date of birth." Nina said.

"Oh, of course! That's what they were! William gave me his numbers too!" exclaimed Mira

"Are you about to do, what I think you're about to do?" Jade asked.

_Nina and Mira pulled out the puzzle and Bast pieces and started to turn a number._

"11, 01." Said Nina

"07, 01." Said Mira

_We then heard the house rumble._

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but it's freaking me out." Patricia said.

"Me too." Jade said.

"01." Nina and Mira said while turning another number.

"It's 10 o' clock, you all know what that means. You have five minutes precisely..." we heard Victor say from the downstairs.

"19, 15." Nina and Mira said while turning the last number.

_Nina and Mira dropped the puzzle piece and Bast, as the house started to shake. Something fell to the ground._

"Guys, I don't want to alarm anyone but… I think the house may be... coming to life." Nina said.

use of Arrest and House of Hoax

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

This chapter was written by and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix, we only own our ocs.

POV Peter's

_Fabian and I walked over to the girls, and they were waiting by the stairs._

"We're taking these to school with us. I know Joy said Victor was one of the good guys, but I still don't trust him." Fabian said.

"Neither do I." I said.

_Just then Trudy came, and Fabian and I put away the puzzle pieces in our bags._

"Oh Fabian, be a love, give these letters to Victor. I'm off to the supermarket. If I don't go now I'll miss my bus and then lunch with your Uncle Ade." Trudy said as she then left the house.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nina and Mira asked in unison.

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked.

_Fabian showed the letter, and said:_

"This one's from the hospital."

_Nina gasped and said:_

"It must be Alfie's toxicology report."

"Right." Fabian said.

_Just then we heard Victor say:_

"The hall is not an area for loitering."

"Just letters, Victor." Fabian said as he went upstairs.

In the halls…

"You need to relax Fabian; you basically have to trust Victor. Remember what Joy said." Patricia said.

'_I still don't trust Victor, and I have a good reason to do so._' I thought.

"Did you just say you spoke to Joy? Is she alright?" Mara asked.

"Joy is fine, she just said she doesn't want to come back to the school and... and she doesn't want to talk to any of us anymore." Patricia lied.

"When did she say all of this?" Amber asked.

"Weren't paying attention Amber?" Jade asked.

_Nina stomped on Amber's foot. _

"Ow." Amber said in pain

"I'm sorry was that your foot?" Nina asked.

"Yes, more importantly that was a very special shoe." Amber said.

"It's always you and shoes Amber." Mira said.

_Nina then cleared her throat._

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah, Joy hates us all." Amber said.

"Okay..." Mara said as we then walked away.

_We were now at Nina's and Patricia's lockers when Nina said:_

"Okay I know that Joy said we need to trust Victor and the teachers but, there's still the little issue about the puzzle and Bast pieces and the photo of Victor in 1925 looking exactly the same as he does today."

"Maybe there's some kind of link to it all?" Mira asked.

"Maybe." Jade shrugged.

"That's what I'm thinking, and we still have the elixir and just the general ongoing creepiness." Nina said.

"I know, but the elixir Alfie drank wasn't the elixir though, was it? It was cleaning fluid." Patricia said as she was about to walk away when I said:

"But that's what Victor said."

"The toxicology report may say something different." Fabian said.

"Let's hope it does." Jade said.

_Just then we saw Victor knocking on the door of Mr. Sweetie's office._

"Do I smell Victor going into Sweetie's office?" Fabian asked.

"And Trudy's out romancing Uncle Ade which means...' Nina said.

"We've got the opportunity to sneak into Victor's office!" I exclaimed.

"And Anubis house is empty, this is our chance." Fabian said.

"Let's get going." Mira said.

In Victor's Office…

_Fabian slowly moved one of Victor's stuffed animals in front of the camera._

"Okay we haven't got long, I'll check this side." Fabian said.

_Fabian and I checked one side of the drawers, as Nina checked the other side. Jade was keeping watch either for Victor or Trudy._

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked.

_Mira searched for something, as she took out several coins._

"Seeing if... yes they're still here."

_She placed the coins on the desk._

"Look at these you guys; they've got our names on them. I saw them the last time I was in here." Mira said.

_Fabian looked at the coin and said:_

"That is creepy."

"Yeah. Let's see what else he's hiding." Nina said.

_Just then Fabian took out the toxicology report._

"Oh, oh, oh. Here it is, here it is."

_Nina found two pieces of paper in her hand, and gasped._

"Definitely wasn't cleaning fluid." Fabian said.

"What's that second sheet?" I asked.

_Nina handed it to me, as she turned the photo on its back. My eyes widened as I saw what the second piece of paper was._

"Fabian, Peter, Mira, Jade, look at this." Nina said

"Victor Rodenmarr Senior, with Victor Rodenmarr Junior 1922." Jade said

"That's Victor's father, but that means the voice on the cylinders and the photographs they weren't Victor. They were..." Fabian said, but Nina said:

"Victor's dad?"

'_Why does Victor have this?' _I thought looking at the profile.

"What does the toxicology report say?" Nina asked.

"H20." Fabian said.

"Water!" Nina exclaimed, and then noticed my facial expression.

"Ginseng, Angelika, and Cinnamon Bark. It was just an herbal concoction."

"So, there's no elixir of life?" Nina asked.

"Peter what's wrong? You've been frozen for more than a minute." Fabian said.

"Do not look at this paper, and put it back in the draw Nina." I said handing it to Nina, who did just that but with a gulp.

In the halls…

"So Victor isn't 120 and there is no elixir? And the voice on Sarah's recording is Victor's dad? That's insane." Amber said.

"Wow, you really were listening." Fabian said.

"Job well done." Mira said.

"I know! I find it helps to imagine I'm Mara, but only for a like a second then it's weird." Amber said.

_Fabian rolled his eyes._

"So, there is no mystery?" Patricia asked.

"But none of adds up, you guys aren't giving up on me are you?" Nina asked.

_Patricia and Amber walked away, as Amber mouthed "Sorry."_

"Fine." Nina said.

"No, no, no, Nina, I was just thinking-" Fabian was cut off as Nina said

"It's okay Fabian; you don't have to say anything. Maybe I was wrong, I have been this far." Nina said.

"I don't think you're wrong Nina." Jade said.

"No I think-" Fabian was cut off as Alfie ran up to us.

"Okay guys, everyone has to meet in the drama studio. Mrs. Andrew's has some big important announcement to make apparently. Hey, maybe they've found the thief who stole the stuff from Victor's safe or something." Alfie said.

_We all ran to the drama studio, but I left my bag on top of my locker before I went into the studio._

"Okay quiet down now that everybody's here. I just want to let everyone know that we are officially moving ahead with our idea of a school representative and that person will be chosen from this year group." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Is that it? Boring." Alfie said, which made all of us laugh.

"I thought there would be some exciting mystery." he then said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Patricia said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"So do we have any nominations?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

_Jerome raised his hand and said:_

"I nominate Mara Jeffray."

"Very good, any other nominations?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

_Alfie raised his hand and said:_

"I nominate Am-" but was cut off when Amber exclaimed

"Don't you dare!"

"Am… Amelia Pinches."

_We all looked at Amelia, then back at Alfie._

"Amelia? Excellent." Mrs. Andrews said.

"What?" Fabian whispered.

"She seems qualified." Alfie defended.

"Any other nominations? No. So nominations will close in five day's time, thank you very much." Mrs. Andrews said.

_We then all left the studio, and I grabbed my bag on the way out._

Later on that Night…

_Fabian and I were in the room, I was thinking to myself very deeply. Fabian was looking through his bag. He held one puzzle piece, and then put it back on his bed. He started frantically searching through his bag, and I got out of my thoughts._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, no." Fabian said as he frantically searched for something in his bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

_Fabian stopped looking and picked up the puzzle piece._

"Where's the other one?" He asked.

"You've lost the other piece?!" I exclaimed.

_I quickly looked through my bag, and saw that one of my pieces was missing. Not good. Mira's going to kill me for this. Victor knocked on our door and said:_

"Lights out now."

*Dream*

_Nina and Fabian were in Victor's room, and Nina had two pieces of paper._

"What's that second sheet?" I asked.

_Nina handed it to me, as she turned the photo on its back. My eyes widened as I as I saw what was on the front sheet. It was profile picture of me, with a red question mark on it._

*End of Dream*

_I got up from my bed, panting from that nightmare._

'_Father, we're going to be in trouble_.' I thought.

Mira's P.O.V.

_I tossed and turned in bed, and when I opened my eyes, I could barely make out a figure in front of me. I had to fish out my glasses just to see who was there. When I turned back to see the person, it was William._

"William? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked

"You're not giving up on me, are you Miranda?" asked William

"Of course not." I said

"Good, because it's just beginning. 07 01 01 19 15." Said William

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked

"07 01 01 19 15." Said William

_I woke up, and it was all a dream! I put on my glasses in case William really was here, but he wasn't. But what did those numbers mean?_

House of Hoax

POV Jade's

*Nightmare*

_Patricia and I smiled as Rufus fell from the boxes. He then grabbed both of our ankles._

"You little fools."

*End of Nightmare*

_I got up from my bed, and screamed._

"Jade are you okay?" Mira asked.

_I shook my head. Huh, when did she have glasses? I've never seen her with them before._

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No thank you." I said then slouched back into my bed.

At breakfast…

_Patricia and I walked into the dining room, as Mara and Mira came._

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

"And you Jade?" Mira asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Patricia asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said.

"You had a bad night." Mara said.

"You sure you wouldn't like to talk about it after breakfast Jade?" Mira asked.

"I'm sure." I said as I sat in a chair.

"I'm fine." Patricia said as she sat in a chair.

"I didn't sleep to good either; I was up all night looking for UFOs." Alfie said.

_Most of us laughed, but I didn't and neither did Fabian or Peter._

"UFOs?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." Alfie said.

_Amber, Mara, and Jerome laughed._

"What?" Mara asked.

"They're coming, trust me and everyone will come running for Alfie's alien expertise." Alfie said.

"Sure Alfie, and I'll be sure to call The Doctor and he'll arrive in his TARDIS faster than you can say 'allonsy'." Mira said.

_Everyone at the table then laughed, but Peter didn't get the joke._

"Um, it's this show that BBC produces called Doctor Who. I got into about a couple years ago, and I'm just catching up with the series. I'm on David Tennant as The Doctor right now. You should watch it when you have time Peter. It's a pretty good series." Mira said

_Peter seemed to be in deep thought about something beyond the conversation, but then he simply said:_

"Okay."

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Alfie Louis, champion of the earth." Patricia said in a deep voice.

"We're doomed." she then said.

_Nina came to Fabian and said:_

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Me too." Fabian said.

"Yeah, um, speaking of which, Jade, Peter, I also need to talk to you." Said Mira

"Alright." I said

"Sure." Said Peter

In the halls…

"Tell us those numbers again?" asked Peter

"07 01 01 19 15." Said Mira

"And this was a dream?" I asked

"I must've been dreaming. But, it wasn't like any dream I had before, but it felt so real." Said Mira

"It's… weird." I said

"We can add that to the list of weird stuff in this place. Anyway, Peter, you wanted to say something?" asked Mira

"Yeah. I know you're going to react in a very calm fashion, but… I've sorta, kinda, maybe yeah, lost one of the Bast pieces." Said Peter

"You what?!" exclaimed Mira

"I've also reacted in a very calm fashion, and I think it fell out of my bag when I shoved it on top of the lockers yesterday before Andrews' announcement." Said Peter

"Well, where is it now?" asked Mira

"I don't know. I really don't." said Peter

In Class…

_Nina, seemed to mad or frustrated with Fabian for some reason. Mira was preparing her stuff for class, and Peter was deep within his thoughts. Mira also looked pissed, but I didn't blame her._

"Okay, settle down everyone. Quickly, quietly please. I want to talk Numerology." Mr. Winkler said.

"Numerology? Sir, this is a serious class not new age crud." Jerome said.

"Today we would look at this chair and say it isn't alive. But the ancient Egyptians believed everything was alive. They believed everything was made of up living particles, and that every person, every object can be reduced down to what they believed were divine numbers. The God Osiris represents the first perfect odd number 3. Plus Isis represents the number 4; the result of the two is their son Horus who's represented by the number 5." Mr. Winkler said.

_Just then I started to see Rufus's head._

"Patricia, Jade are you listening to me?" He asked.

_I looked to my left, and Rufus was there._

"I said, it's time to come home." He said.

POV Peter's

_Jade and Patricia screamed in unison, as we chased after them. I manage to find Jade, by her locker._

"Jade, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I've just haven't gotten any sleep lately since the whole Rufus fiasco. I've been having nightmares." Jade explained.

_I went by the locker with her._

"Ah." I said with a nod.

"How do I stop these nightmares Peter?' she asked.

"Well, if I were to have a nightmare I'd do something that would make me happy. I'd write, listen to some music. Anything to get my mind off of it really." I said.

"What about hanging with friends?" Jade asked.

"Oh of course, Jade definitely that." I said.

Later that night…

"So she's definitely alright?" Mara asked.

"And Jade? Is she okay Peter?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, took me ages to find her. She's a bit embarrassed that's all." Alfie said.

"Jade is just tired." I said.

"So when she comes in no one mention it okay?" Alfie asked.

"Fine by me, I've had enough scary talking screaming for one day." Amber said.

_Amber started to put a scarf or something on her head._

"Listen up you guys, Mr. Winkler is really big on numerology and I happen to know how to work your perfect love match, by working out your numbers. Any takers?" Amber asked.

_Alfie sat on the chair next to her as Jade walked into the room, and tapped me and Mira on the shoulder. We went into the hall, and she revealed the Bast piece!_

"H-how did you… when did you…" stammered Mira

"Patricia had it. Alfie had it this whole time. He thought it was an alien artifact." Said Jade

"Jade, you are brilliant." Mira said in a mock English Accent

"Thanks." Said Jade

"So, Amber's doing a love match thing in the kitchen. Do you two want to do it or something? I've got to put this in a safe place." Said Mira

"I guess." Said Jade

"Sure." Said Peter

_Jade and I walked into the kitchen, and sat down next to Amber. She began to calculate our numbers. I was a 1 and Jade was an 8. Is that good?_

"You two are totally compatible." Said Amber

"Hey, so um, do you think we could do Mira's number, you know, just for fun?" asked Jade

"Sure." Said Amber

_While they were talking, I walked out of the room, and went into my room. I locked the door, then called father._

"Hello?" Father asked.

"Father it's me, we've got trouble, serious trouble." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why what's wrong?" Father asked.

"I think Victor's getting suspicious. We need to do something and fast." I said.

_Just then there was a knock on the door._

'I've got to go." I said as I hung up on him.

_I unlocked the door, and Fabian said:_

"Come on, we're going to Nina's room to try something."

"Okay." I said.

In Nina's room…

_Fabian sat on the ground, and so did I. Jade was sitting next to Patricia, and Mira was sitting next to Nina on her bed._

"Okay, so here is the map of the house. If Sarah's numbers are coordinates we'll be able to pinpoint the location, which in turn may lead us to another clue." Fabian said.

"They're not coordinates Fabian." Nina said.

"They're not?" Fabian asked.

_Nina handed a notebook to Fabian, and said:_

"Sarah's an 11, the same as me."

"Huh?" Patricia and Jade asked.

"Numerology numbers." I said.

"That's right Peter; it's Sarah's numerology number and her date of birth." Nina said.

"Oh, of course! That's what they were! William gave me his numbers too!" exclaimed Mira

"Are you about to do, what I think you're about to do?" Jade asked.

_Nina and Mira pulled out the puzzle and Bast pieces and started to turn a number._

"11, 01." Said Nina

"07, 01." Said Mira

_We then heard the house rumble._

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but it's freaking me out." Patricia said.

"Me too." Jade said.

"01." Nina and Mira said while turning another number.

"It's 10 o' clock, you all know what that means. You have five minutes precisely..." we heard Victor say from the downstairs.

"19, 15." Nina and Mira said while turning the last number.

_Nina and Mira dropped the puzzle piece and Bast, as the house started to shake. Something fell to the ground._

"Guys, I don't want to alarm anyone but… I think the house may be... coming to life." Nina said.


	12. House of time and House of Aliens

House of Time & House of Aliens

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.

This chapter was written by and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix, we only own our ocs.

POV Peter's

_Trudy was pouring some orange juice into Patricia's cup when she asked:_

"Did you hear that little earthquake yesterday evening?"

"That was no earthquake, definitely an alien mother ship taking off." Alfie said.

_Trudy playfully pushed Alfie's head a little as she went into the kitchen room._

"Patricia believes me. Don't you Patricia?" Alfie asked.

"Sure." Patricia said.

_Alfie nodded as he walked out of the room._

"So I've been thinking about the fourth puzzle piece and the fourth Bast piece, how Sarah's and William's numbers opened-" Fabian began to say when he was cut off by Amber.

"Whoa! Rewind. You've opened up another puzzle and Bast piece-" Amber was cut off when Nina and Mira said:

"Shush!"

"Without me? So rude." Amber said.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted-" Fabian was cut off again by Amber.

"I can't believe you did that without telling me! Rude again." Amber said.

"Let it go Amber." Jade sighed.

"Yeah really." I said.

"The fifth puzzle and Bast pieces look exactly like the same. So are we assuming... Sarah's numbers open that one too?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't try it, those noises terrify me." Patricia said.

"Same goes for me." Jade said.

"Hang on. Noises? You mean that wasn't an earthquake?" Amber asked.

"No it wasn't." I said.

"What did you two do with the riddles?" Fabian asked.

_Nina and Mira went to their bags as they took out the riddles._

"Riddles? What riddles? We have more riddles?" Amber asked.

"Amber will you stop repeating everything?" Patricia asked.

"Well no one tells me anything apparently." Amber said.

_Fabian now had both of the riddles._

"My father's father stands tall. Space and hands together turn circles around." Fabian read as he then switched to the other piece of paper.

"Isis and Osiris and Horus the son reveals me. I thought these things were getting easier." Fabian said.

"Me too." I said.

Later Peter's POV

_I washed up in the toilet with the sink when I heard Fabian say in the stall:_

"It's the clock."

_Alfie started making clock noises as he got out of the other stall._

"Oh my father's father stands tall." Alfie mimicked as he then groaned

"Man, seriously loser lyrics. Even I can come up with something better." Alfie said.

_Fabian dropped the puzzle pieces. Alfie went to the sink as he started washing his hands._

"You're not going to wash your hands? Gross." he said.

_Fabian looked at the artifact as Alfie said:_

"Hey that's my alien artifact. What are you doing with that?"

"Nothing. It wasn't yours in the first place." Fabian said then ran away.

"I'll hold him off Fabian." I said as I got in front of Alfie.

_Alfie tried to go the other way but I went the same he did as he then went the other way I wasn't blocking. I groaned "Alfie!" as I then went after him. I ran after Alfie into the halls as he then went between Jerome and Mara. I went between them as I said:_

"Sorry!"

_We got to the house as I somehow lost Alfie. Fabian opened the door as he went to the grandfather's clock. He dropped his bag, and we looked at it._

"My father's father stands tall, space and hands together turn circles around." Fabian whispered.

"Isis and Horus the son reveals me." I whispered.

"Triangle." Fabian said.

"What about a triangle?" I asked.

"90 degrees." Fabian said as he looked at the arrows on the clock.

"Ah. I understand now." I said.

_Fabian opened the glass door as he tried to make the arrow move, but it snapped._

"Nice going!" I whispered.

"I didn't mean to do that." Fabian whispered as he then shook the clock in anger.

"Who's there?" Victor asked from upstairs.

"Quickly put it back!" I exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Trudy?" Victor asked.

_Fabian put the arrow on the tip of the clock, as we than ran into our secret hiding place under the stair case._

"_What are you doing?"_ Victor asked who I assumed was Alfie.

"_Um... I … I was... I needed to know the time._" Alfie said.

_The door was slightly open and we could see Victor asking:_

"Did you break this?" as he took the clock's arrow.

"No." Alfie said.

"Don't lie to me boy what were you doing?" Victor asked.

_Alfie saw as I whispered:_

"Please Alfie don't."

"Well Victor it's like this. I... thought it would be a bit of fun if I pulled a prank on everyone and put the clocks back. So everyone would think they were late for dinner and stuff. You got to laugh eh?" Alfie asked.

_Victor held out a green toothbrush as Alfie's face fell. _

"Toilet duty?" he asked

_Victor nodded as Alfie said:_

"That's like five times this term, you need to get a new punishment. Like make me watch 48 hours of TV or something, I hate TV." Alfie said.

"Now Mr. Louis." Victor said.

_Alfie groaned as he went upstairs. We then saw Nina and Mira coming in from the door._

"Nina." Fabian said.

"Mira over here." I said.

_Nina and Mira turned their heads as they went by us._

"Nina, has Victor gone?" Fabian asked.

_Nina looked up as she said:_

"Uh, yeah."

"What are you two doing down there?" Mira asked.

"It's a long story." Fabian said as we got out of the hiding place.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He just went upstairs." Nina said.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Keep watching." Fabian and I said as we went to the clock.

"Do it." I said.

"Three o' clock." Fabian said as he put the clock back to three o' clock and something opened.

"Wow." Mira said.

"It's empty, there's nothing here." Fabian said.

"I think it's time for another Sibuna meeting. Don't you think?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I think so too." I said.

_Soon we all went into Nina's room as Patricia said:_

"Okay so what's so urgent?"

"We need to talk." Mira said.

"About the house, the relics, the earthquake." Nina said.

"I thought as much." Alfie said.

"Alfie have you ever heard of knocking?" Jade asked.

"What do you know about the relics and the quakes? Where have they come from?" Alfie asked.

_We all looked at one another as Alfie said:_

"Maybe I'll just tell Victor what's going on."

"Alfie, look the thing that... you were right. You've been right all along, the things you found were real alien artifacts." Fabian said.

_Nice going Fabian_, I thought.

_Alfie smiled._

"And we're scared that aliens infiltrated the school." I said.

"We don't know who they are or what they want or if they want to harm us. Right guys?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Nina and Mira said.

"Totally." Amber said.

"Exactly." Patricia and Jade said.

"It's really, really important that we keep this to ourselves." Fabian said.

"And not Victor." I said.

"How about I do some research on the internet. See what we can do to protect ourselves?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah that is a great idea." Fabian said putting his hands on Alfie's shoulders as he started to make Alfie go out of the room.

"And take all of the time you need, I know we can count on you Alfie." Fabian said as Alfie was now out of the room.

"Aw I feel really mean. He's been so nice to me for the last few days." Patricia said.

"You are mean but I was mean, and that's unusual." Amber said.

"We're doing him a favor." Mira said.

"Yeah we're protecting him. It's better that he's spills some ludicrous story about aliens, then about the you know what." Fabian said.

_We all nodded our heads as Nina said:_

"Okay guys can we get back to the reason we called this meeting in the first place please?"

"Yeah." I said.

"The puzzle and Bast pieces we found in Victor's safe. I think maybe those two were the ones hidden in the clock originally Fabian and Peter." Nina said.

"Makes sense." I said.

"Which explains why it wasn't there just now." Fabian said.

"Yeah.. but I don't think Victor managed to open it while it was inside it because... he wouldn't have known the numbers." Nina explained.

"Sarah's numbers?" Fabian questioned.

"And William's numbers? He might have." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah's numbers don't open up that piece." Nina said as she started to get something out of her bag.

"Nor do William's numbers." Mira said getting something from her bag.

"I think these do." Nina said handing a notebook to Fabian.

"Same with these." Mira said as she handed me the numbers.

_I looked at the numbers a bit confused._

"Whose are these?" Fabian and I chorused.

"Now Mira and I aren't crazy about this, but... ours." Nina said.

"What?" Jade asked bewildered.

_The house started to shake._

"Okay Sibuna club's back on." Amber said.

_Later, we all sat in a circle holding each other's hands._

"Guys I don't know what's going to happen when we open these." Mira said.

"And who am I kidding? It's probably going to be pretty horrifying. So, I just want to make sure. Are we still all on board?" Nina asked.

_We all looked at one another as Jade nodded with slight hesitation. Fabian covered his eye and said:_

"Sibuna."

_We all covered our eyes and said:_

"Sibuna."

"11" Nina said.

"05" Mira said as the house started to make a noise.

"07, 07, 19, 95."

_Nina and Mira stopped saying their numbers as we all closed our eyes waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened as Nina said:_

"Wow. That was much less scary than I thought."

"Is that it?" Patricia asked.

_Fabian and I noticed something on the wall._

"Do you think Victor did open it and seal it back up again?" Patricia asked.

_Jade noticed my facial expression as she asked in a worried tone:_

"Peter what's wrong?"

"Guys." Fabian pointed to the wall as everyone gasped.

"Oh my god..." Mira trailed off.

_Father... you're going to need to know about this one,_ I thought in full shock.

House of Aliens

"Is that it?" Patricia asked.

_Jade could see my facial expression._

"Peter what's wrong?" she asked

"Guys." Fabian said pointing to the wall.

"Oh my god..." Mira trailed off in full shock.

_A message was written on the wall that read "Awaken the voice."_

"Awaken the voice?" Patricia asked.

"What does it mean?" Fabian asked.

_Nina and Mira were still looking at the wall._

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Mira?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Nina and Mira said.

The next morning POV Peter's

_I got up early as I dialed my father's number._

"Pick up..."

"_Hello?"_ Father asked.

"Father it's me. Did anything in the old Egyptian book say something about awakening a voice?"

"_Hmmm..."_ My father trailed off as he then said "_Not that I recall. Why do you ask?"_

_I bit my thumb as I then said:_

"Oh no reason just wondering."

_"Peter, are you lying to me?"_Father asked.

_I shut my phone on Father as he then called me back I answered._

"_You should know not to do that."_

"I lost service, but I got to get going for class. Bye father."

"_Bye."_ Father said as the then hung up.

_I sighed as sigh of relief as I then closed my phone._

Later POV Mira's

_I went along with Nina to go see Sarah and William. Nina opened the door as I could see Sarah using a prism, and William reading a book._

"Hello Sarah? William?" Nina asked.

"The tears of glass." Sarah said.

"Pleasure to see you again Mira." William said.

"Same with you William." I said.

"How do you know about that?" Nina asked.

"I put it back." Sarah said the glass down .

"I'm trying to remember something..." William said with a puzzled face as he put his book down.

"Put what back?" asked Nina

"It's so hard two steps forward, three steps back!" Sarah exclaimed.

"There was this boy I think..." William said scratching his head.

_I raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

"What boy?" I asked.

"We let daddy down. I couldn't find them, but you two will I know you two have the power." Sarah said.

"What's the power Sarah?" Nina asked.

"This boy..." William chuckled "Always was in his studies."

"What sort of studies?" I asked.

"Tell me about the power." Nina said.

"I can hear it you know. William can too. It whispers." Sarah said.

"I believe they were..." William trailed off.

"Who whispers Sarah? Who whispers?" Nina asked.

"The house." Sarah said.

"Egyptian." William said.

_Egyptian?_ I thought.

Peter's P.O.V.

_Andrews was passing out some kind of book in class_

"There was this T.V. show in the eighties, about these lizard aliens who wore human skin and ate people. I was up all last night watching reruns." Alfie said

_Jade looked like she heard something similar to that._

"Now, this is a personal favorite of mine. Listen to the language. The scaliness of the words. 'A snake came to my water trough on a hot, hot day'." Mrs. Andrews read

"See? Random reptile mention. I always knew there was something not right about Andrews." Alfie said

"And trailed his yellow-brown slackness, soft belly down over the edge." Mrs. Andrews read

"She's talking about aliens, isn't she? Isn't it?" Alfie asked before doing a weird tongue motion

_I was more concerned about him getting ready to tackle her. What was he thinking?!_

"Alfie, wait, what's gotten into you?" asked Jerome

"Show yourself lizard lady!" Alfie exclaimed

"Alfie!" Jerome exclaimed as some girls began to scream as Alfie tackled Mrs. Andrews

"Alfie Lewis, get off!" exclaimed Mrs. Andrews

Mira's P.O.V.

_Sarah held Nina's hand as she said:_

"You and Mira have to follow the voice within. Trust it, listen to it." Sarah said.

"Is that what follow the voice means?" Nina asked.

"The house knows." Sarah said.

"I'm confused." I said.

"Why is that?" William asked.

"Well... you once told us the house was evil." Nina said.

"Oh, you misunderstood me, it's the guardian who is evil." Sarah said.

"Who's the guardian?" I asked

_Nina gasped as grumbled:_

"Victor..."

"I know there was something off about him." I said.

"They tricked us, they both tricked us." Sarah said.

"One of them tricked the young boy too, I know it somehow." William said.

"I thought they liked us, all they wanted was the secret. But I... I wouldn't tell them. I don't want to live forever." Sarah said as she fell asleep.

"I know they tricked the poor boy, and I never asked to live forever either..." William said trailing off into slumber.

Later POV Peter's

_Patricia pulled Alfie's collar as she got him into the classroom, Fabian closed the door._

"Trixie, a bit tight on the collar." Alfie said.

"Alfie we haven't been entirely honest with you." Fabian said.

"We have to tell you this it's important." Jade said.

_Alfie started to back away:_

"Oh no, I should have seen this coming. It's always like this in the films and I didn't see it. You're the aliens, oh how could I have been so blind?" Alfie was now on the desk.

"We're not aliens Alfie." I said.

"There aren't any aliens." Fabian said.

"That's exactly what an alien would say." Alfie said.

"Would you just listen? You tackled Andrews as if she was a Slitheen." Jade said.

"And we just made it up to get you off of our backs." Fabian said.

"What about the alien artifacts?" Alfie asked.

"Well they're not alien related." I said.

"Yeah, they're puzzle pieces. They lead to some kind of relic or treasure." Fabian said.

"Treasure.. Is it alien related and how much is it worth?" Alfie said.

"It is not alien related and we have no idea." Jade groaned in annoyance.

Later... Mira's POV

_Nina and I walked into the house as Nina closed the door. We quietly crept up the stairs. We soon see Victor in his office along with Corbierre looking out of it._

_That raven creeps me out, worse than my uncle's little black bird._ I thought.

_We manage to sneak past victor and Corbierre as Nina quietly opens the door, and we both go into the hallway to the attic. We reached the attic as Nina looked at a painting on the wall and I paced the room. She then walks out of the hidden area._

"You think this is going to work?" I ask.

"I hope so." Nina said.

"Let's try it." I said.

"We're here. Sarah said Mira and I should listen to the voice?" Nina asked.

"We just want to figure out ourselves." I said.

_We wait for an answer as Nina asked:_

"Hello? House?"

_There was still no answer._

"It's Nina." Nina said.

"And Mira." I said.

"So, come on what do you want us to find?" Nina asked.

_A box drops to the ground as Nina and I both gasp in unison:_

"No way."

_We walked over to the box as Nina searched through it. Nina then found an old newspaper._

"What year is that from?" I asked.

"I don't see there year but look at this." Nina said as she then read the newspaper. "Boarding school founded on Anubis estate. Victor Rodenmarr Junior, son of the late Victor Rodenmarr Senior has founded a new school on the Anubis estate with the help from his benefactors? Mr. Rufus Zeno, Mr. William Frobisher-Smythe, and Ms. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." Nina read

"How come Sarah and William have aged, and Victor and Rufus haven't?" I wondered

_This mystery has just become more mysterious, and another bad feeling has sunken in. _I thought.


	13. House of Masks & House of Pursuit

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon.**

**Author's note: Hope all readers enjoy this special double update, from now on there should be more updates**

**POV Jade's**

_Fabian, Patricia, Peter, and I entered Nina's and Amber's room, and saw Nina and Mira there._

"Hey you're both up." Fabian said.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah did you?" Peter asked.

"Not exactly." Mira replied.

"But we did find this in the attic." Nina said handing the old newspaper to Fabian.

_He read it and in shock said:_

"Whoa."

_Patricia took the newspaper._

"This photo was actually taken in 1960?" She then sat on the bed.

"Yup." Nina and Mira said in unison.

"Maybe you two are twins." I chuckled.

"Rufus and Victor have hardly changed." Patricia said.

"Yeah they haven't..." Peter said.

_Mira looked at him with curiosity._

"Yeah and Sarah's aged normally I know." Nina said.

"So has William, although I think he has been forgetting things." Mira said.

"Maybe his memory isn't what it used to be." I said.

"Could be Alzheimer's." Peter said

_Mira then glared at him._

"So does this mean the elixir...?" Fabian asked.

"Really does exist after all? Well, yeah looks like it does." Nina replied.

"And Victor isn't the only one taking it." Peter said a bit upset.

"You know when Rufus held Jade and me in that warehouse? He said, him, Victor, William, and Sarah, went back a long way. Well looking at this, it seems they were once friends even." Patricia said.

"Or business partners at least." Fabian said.

"Sarah said something today about being betrayed." Nina said.

"And William said something about Rufus's son somehow being betrayed to. He was sure of it, funny thing is, his name is-" Mira was cut off when Alfie came in announcing

"Supper's ready."

_Nina hid the newspaper by her leg, and Mira stopped talking._

"What's this? A little secret meeting? Wicked." Alfie said.

"Alfie will you tell Trudy we will be down in a minute? We just need to finish some homework." Nina lied.

"Oh, yeah alright then. Um... but keep me in the loop yeah? You know, we're like family now." Alfie said playfully punching Fabian, and patted Peter on the back as he opened the door and closed it on his way out.

"Okay did we miss something?" Nina asked.

_Fabian and Patricia and I told Nina and Mira what happened._

"We should've had a meeting to discuss this first guys!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah, Alfie could jeopardize the whole thing." Mira said.

"We just told him a few things, that's all. Enough to keep him at bay." Patricia said.

"Well that's good." Mira said.

"Still, this is exactly what we need. It proves we were right all along, about Victor, the elixir." Fabian said.

"We still haven't got any proof though. That stuff we've got is just water and herbs, according to the toxicology report." Patricia said.

"But we picked up the wrong stuff, that's all." Peter said.

"There were loads of bottles in the cellar." Fabian said.

"Yeah there were." I said.

_Patricia sighed._

"Well in that case, don't we need to..." she said but Nina finished

"Go back down there?"

"Great." Peter sighed.

_We came into the common room, and Fabian asked:_

"Amber could we have a word please?"

_Amber and Alfie then got up from the couch._

"Uh... just Amber." Peter said.

"Sorry Alfie." I said.

"Thanks a bunch." Alfie said.

"Sorry Alfie, it's just-" Nina said.

"Aw, have you been dumped?" Jerome asked.

"You and me both pal." Alfie replied.

"Ooh, ouch. Burned." Mira said

_Amber came to us._

"So, we need to decide who's going down to the cellar and get the real elixir." Patricia said.

"Why aren't we including Alfie? He said he was one of us now." Amber said.

"I knew this would happen." Mira sighed.

"Exactly my thoughts." Nina said.

_Later on that evening, we went to Alfie's room._

"Alfie, I'm sorry but it's just this is a big deal, okay?" Mira asked Alfie who was sitting on his bed.

"Like life, death, the whole shebang. People have been hurt. Nina said.

"Yeah, and Alfie was one of them. Remember we hospitalized him..." Amber said and Patricia exclaimed

"Amber shut up!"

"What?!" Alfie exclaimed

"Well, that stuff you drank..." Amber trailed off.

"We found it in the cellar." Fabian and Peter said.

"You could have killed me!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nina said.

"We're really sorry Alfie." I said.

"But hey, the good news is that we didn't, right?" Mira asked.

"So what was it?!" Alfie asked.

"It wasn't the stuff we were looking for unfortunately, so we need to get some more." Fabian said as Nina slapped is shoulder.

"I'll do it, I'm sick of being left out. This way I get to prove myself, please." Alfie said.

"Alfie-" Fabian said but Alfie interrupted him

"You have to let me. I deserve to do this mission after what you almost did to me." Alfie pointed.

"He's right, I vote Alfie goes." Patricia said.

"Okay fine, but somebody has to go with him." Nina said.

"I'll go." Peter offered.

"Actually um... I don't think that is a good idea. There's something I want to talk to you about anyways." Mira said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, and so did I. We were all in the kitchen now and Alfie was getting excited.

"This is gonna be great, us lot all together. Intrepid explorers, mystery detectives, adrenaline seeking adventurers!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Alfie you have to take this seriously." Patricia said.

"Yeah you do." I said.

"Sorry, have we got torches and stuff?" Alfie asked.

"No, and you'll be blindfolded." Patricia said.

"Blindfolded?" Alfie asked.

"Patricia... no Alfie, of course you won't be blindfolded don't panic." Nina said.

"Oh Alfie, it's okay I'm scared too and I'm not even going." Amber said.

"But what- I'm not scared! I mean, who's scared?!" Alfie exclaimed.

"All clear?" Peter and Fabian asked.

"Yup, all clear." Mira said.

_Nina put her locket to the indent which shined red and the door opened._

"Whoa..." Alfie trailed off in amazement.

"Okay, so we'll keep watch and if unsafe to come out I'll knock three times." Nina said.

"Are you ready?" Fabian asked.

"Of course I'm ready." Alfie replied.

_We all covered our eyes and said:_

"Sibuna."

_Alfie did it too._

"Peter, come with me for a moment." Mira said.

_Peter went with Mira to_ _talk about whatever she wanted to talk about with him._

**POV Peter's**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked but we noticed that the lights in the house started to flicker.

"Spooky." Mira said then got back to what she wanted to talk about

"Um... if it's too personal I'll understand, but you know I lived with my aunt forever. I didn't really know my parents, but I was wondering what are your folks like?"

"Um..." Peter started to say but we soon heard a small scream coming from the cellar, we both looked at one another and ran to the kitchen.

**House of Pursuit**

**POV Peter's**

_We could see Alfie coming out of the fireplace, shaken up._

"I knew this was a bad idea." Nina said.

"Alfie, speak to me. Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Alfie what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"What happened?" Patricia asked.

"I was winding Fabian up." Alfie said.

"Did you get the elixir?" Mira asked.

"I dropped the sample." Fabian said.

"Oh..." Patricia said.

"Great." Peter sighed.

"We'll have to go another night, it's too risky now." Nina said.

**Later that night...**

**POV Peter's**

_I dialed father's number and was hoping he picked up._

"Pick up, pick up." I said in a hurry seeing how I was in the corridor and it was after 10.

"_Hello?"_

"Father it's me, my friends... they're getting suspicious."

"_No! Has your cover been blown?"_

"Not yet... I don't know how they could have possibly known though." I said biting my lip.

"_Sarah and William."_ My father figured.

"That's a possibility, but they are always forgetting things it's not like they can think I'm your son. What should my cover story be for my family?"

"_Tell them you were adopted by a family that lives near the school. That should keep them at bay for now."_

"Okay, thank you Father." I said.

"_You're welcome."_

_I ended the phone call as I sighed, this is becoming too difficult._

**The next day POV Peter's**

"Sorry how I couldn't get a chance to talk to you about your family yet." Mira apologized.

"That's okay, anyways-"

_I was interrupted as I started to hear girls cheering "Millington!" Amber was in her cheerleading uniform and did a several backwards jumps._

"Vote Millington, better be Willington." Amber said.

"Okay, Amber what are your actual policies? Haircuts? Short skirts? And mandatory chillax periods? Because and I quote, who needs classes anyways?" Mara asked.

"I see my message is really getting through to you. Want a button?" Amber asked Mara as she handed her a button.

"This is a chance for us to really make a difference. Who's fed up with having text books that date back from 1987?"

"M-a-r-a." Patricia spelled out.

"Mara!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Who's fed up with mirrors in the bathroom making you look like a horror show?" Amber asked.

_The other cheerleaders cheered._

"And by you, I mean I mean you Mara." Amber said as the other girls cheered again.

"Who's fed up with listening to people who have actually nothing to say?" Mara asked.

"Who's fed up with living in the same house as a school chief boyfriend snatcher?" Amber countered

"Who's fed up with you only running for school rep because you're jealous Mick likes me far more than he ever liked you." Mara countered back

"I'm not sure I ever said that." Mick said.

"Ouch." I said.

_We soon left the lounge and passed by the classroom where we saw Alfie in, looking disturbed. We went in to check what's wrong._

"Alfie are you okay?" Nina asked as she got on the desk.

_Patricia sat grabbed a chair and sat by Alfie. Mira, Jade, Fabian, and I stood up._

"Last night in the cellar, I remembered, I remembered everything." Alfie said.

"What did you see?" Patricia asked.

"Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Winkler, and some other people. They were... chanting. They mentioned the Chosen One, and Victor drank from a skull and it was horrible... and one of them was in a mask, a dog mask. That's what I dream about, that face just staring at me, coming for me." Alfie explained as Patricia put her hand on his shoulder

"Alfie, it's okay." She reassured.

"I bet I know what he was drinking out of that skull." Nina said.

"The elixir." Fabian said.

"What elixir?" Alfie asked.

"It's a potion they make, it keeps you young." Peter explained.

"Ankh. That was another word." Alfie said.

"The Cup of Ankh, that's the cup that gives you immortality, right?" Nina asked.

"Bast, they mentioned Bast too." Alfie said.

"And the Staff of Bast." Mira sighed.

"This is not good at all." Jade said.

_Amber came walking in._

"Hello, very important stuff to discuss here. So, I only got 24 hours to make sure I win an election factor. Hands up for who's going to help me throw Mara out of the race?"

_All of us didn't raise our hands._

"Some club. You people are so unsupportive. Running around after the Cup of Ankh when it could be my one chance to shine. Thanks, and oh, by the way Alfie, you're fired." Amber said walking out of the room.

_Alfie slouched down. Later on we soon came back into the room._

"I think the teachers must be looking for the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Bast too. We have to find them first, we have to, we just have to." Nina said.

"I know, we have to." Fabian said.

"It feels like we've hit a dead end." I said.

"No more clues to go on apart from the ever so helpful 'listen to the voice.'" Fabian said.

"What if means listening to Sarah's voice on the cylinders?" Nina asked.

"Maybe." Mira said.

"Do you want to do it now?" Fabian asked but Nina stopped him.

"No, we have to listen to them on the phonograph." Nina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think that's why I was drawn to the attic after we went to visit Sarah and William." Nina said.

"Ah, one of your feelings?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, but do you have to say that way every time? Feelings? Now I think Mira's paranoia has rubbed off on me." Nina said.

"Hey!" Mira exclaimed

_Fabian laughed, and soon more people came in including Jade and Mrs. Andrews._

"Where is everybody? Let's open our books to page 62 please." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Sorry I'm late miss, campaign business." Jerome said.

_The bells soon rang, and class ended. People started coming out of the classroom and I wondered why. When I came out I saw a picture of Amber, a really bad one. I didn't laugh but I noticed other people did._

"What's wrong Amber? Don't want people seeing you without all of the acne medicine and braces? What was your policy on always looking good?" Jerome asked as Amber started taking down the posters.

"I hate you Jerome, I hate you!" Amber cried.

"All's fair love and politics eh?" Jerome asked.

"You're a really nasty piece of work sometimes, aren't you?" Mick asked.

"I'd be careful if I were you Campbell. People in glass houses you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick asked.

"Well in my book it's pretty nasty to keep secrets from your girlfriend." Jerome looked at Mara.

We were soon in the attic, Fabian got a chair to sit down on. Mira, Jade, Patricia and I decided to stand.

"I don't understand what we're doing." Patricia said.

"We've listened to these all already." Jade said.

"This is the cylinder that was blank, right? But why was it blank?" Nina asked.

"Should it have a reason?" Peter asked.

"Because it was damaged?" Fabian asked.

"What are you trying to say Nina?" Mira asked.

"Or because it's a fake." Nina responded.

"A fake?' Patricia asked.

"This casing doesn't look right to me. Look, it's different from the others." Nina said

_Nina pulled on the end and said:_

"I think it might ..."

_She started as she began to twist the cylinder._

"Come off." Nina finished

_We were all surprised, and Nina gasped._

"You're a genius." Fabian and I said as we walked next to her.

"Nice going." Mira said.

"Well done." Jade said.

"What does it say?" Patricia asked.

"To find the secret of the past, look beyond this world through glass." Nina read the paper.

_What in the world could that mean? I should tell Father about this, he'd want to know and maybe just maybe... he'd know the answer to the riddle._


	14. House of Yesterday & House of Victory

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our OC's.**

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry for not updating this story since January. It's been busy for both sakuraphoenix and I. Time has gone by so fast I didn't even notice we haven't updated forever. Please enjoy this chapter and you'll be seeing more chapters soon.**

**POV Jade's**

_Mira, Peter, Fabian, Nina, and I were all in the hall way looking for the next piece._

"Okay." Fabian said.

"Yeah." Nina agreed as we all moved the mirror, and Nina looked behind it.

"Is there anything written on the back?" Fabian asked.

_Nina sighed._

"No."

_Fabian sighed as well._

"Look beyond the world through glass. Beyond the world, what does that mean exactly?" Fabian asked.

"What are you five doing?" Victor asked.

"I was um, just admiring this. Is it Roman? Or Victorian?" Nina said with the mirror now back in place.

"Yeah, I like admiring this kind of stuff." Mira said.

"Me too." Peter and I said in unison.

"I'm kind of an amateur antique collector." Nina said.

"Always snooping? Get off to school immediately." Victor told us as we were about to leave but he then said:

"Oh and, Miss Martin, and Miss Summers." Nina and Mira walked over to him.

"Very public spirited of you two I'm sure to visit the sick and elderly, however, try and restrict your visits in future to weekends only." Victor said.

"What? What visits? I don't know what you're talking about." Nina said.

"Me neither." Mira said.

"Emily Grant, and Henry Grant." Victor said.

"Oh, Emily yeah, of course, um, yeah. Weekends only, got it." Nina said.

"I understand." Mira said.

_Nina and Mira came to us and Fabian closed the door. We soon entered the classroom._

"It was the way he looked at us, it was if he knew Emily and Henry was really Sarah and William was her brother." Nina said.

"How would we know that?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah Nina, I mean sure he looked at us weirdly but he couldn't possibly have known." Mira said.

"You're being paranoid I'm sure. You probably got it from Mira." Fabian reassured.

"Yeah I agree with Fabian." Peter said.

"Me too." I said.

"Hey! That's it! I'm not paranoid!" Mira exclaimed at the top of her lungs

"Yeah, she isn't, but just because I'm a paranoid doesn't mean that he's out to get Mira and me. Seriously, if he's tracked Sarah and William down, first they're in big trouble and then we're in big trouble." Nina said.

"Nina, really?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, come on Nina we should just relax." Mira said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

_I nodded. Later on everyone came in class and Amber came with posters._

"Thanks for all of your help with this campaign guys, I've really had to struggle from the art room with this stuff." Amber said.

"I thought Alfie was going to be your campaign manager." Mara said.

"Not anymore." Amber said.

"Jerome, you free to talk about our campaign?" Mara asked.

"You know what, Mara? No need, you and Mick carry on with your smooch-y yuck-fest, and I'll do everything okay?" Jerome asked.

"That's very kind of you, Jerome." Mara said.

"Yeah, see the thing is, I am not kind, and I'm not a sucker either so you do it yourself. Come on, Amber let's celebrate, you've won." Jerome said.

"Huh?" Amber asked.

"I'm your new campaign manager, commiserations, loser." Jerome said to Mara.

"Man he's mean." I whispered, and Peter agreed.

**POV Mira's**

_We all came home from school, as Jerome had his feet on the furniture._

"Get your feet off the furniture boy!" Victor exclaimed.

"What are you three starring at? I want you all in bed by 9:00 or else there will be consequences." Victor said.

_Nina spotted something of Sarah's and I spotted something of William's._

"What's bugging him?" Jerome asked.

"It's Sarah's, she's been here." Nina said.

"And this is William's, he's been here too." I said.

**Later that night**

_Like a ghost, William appeared sitting next to me on my bed. I put on my glasses just so I could see him._

"William?"

"Goodbye dear, the quest is yours and Nina's now. Don't let anyone stop you sweetie, there are others searching, others who are bad people. It's up to you two now, and now it's time for Sarah and me to go." William said as he bent over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

_I sat in my bed and tucked my sheet over my shoulders and whispered "William..." as I felt tears form, and held back the urge to cry._

**House of Victory**

**POV Mira's**

"So election day, the big vote off. Now Alfie of course is a definite for Amber, so is Nina, and so am I. That just leaves Mick, Mira, and Patricia for you then Mara. Are you getting nervous?" Jerome asked.

"Oh back off Clarke." Mick said annoyed.

"Nina, Mira sweeties, could you come with me please?" Trudy asked.

_Nina and I got up, as we went with Trudy._

"There's some bad news, I'm afraid. The old people's home just called." Trudy said.

"Sarah's dead." Nina said.

"And so is William..." I started to trail off.

"Sarah? William?" Trudy asked.

"It's Emily, and Henry. So sad." Trudy said as we gave her a hug and started crying.

"Now, Mrs. Mulligan wants to see you both. There's something that Emily wanted you to have Nina, and Henry also left something for you too Mira."

_Nina and I nodded as we continued on crying._

"Oh sweethearts." Trudy said as she gave us both a hug.

_We soon went to the elderly home._

"The funeral is tomorrow, it's all been taken care of by their nephew. You're welcome to attend." Mrs. Mulligan said.

"Nephew?" Nina asked.

"What nephew?" I asked.

"I didn't know she had any relatives." Nina said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Oh just the one, don't see much of him. Now, Emily and Henry asked me to give you these. It was when we got back from Anubis house. They were so much calmer after the visit, contented almost. They told me you'd two would know what to do with it, and that it was your turn now. Whatever that means." Mrs. Mulligan said as she handed Nina and me two boxes.

"Yeah, she said something similar to me." Nina said.

"He also said something similar to me as well, a long time ago." I said.

**POV Jade's**

"Thank you Amelia, very thorough." Mrs. Andrews said as we all clapped.

"Our next candidate is Mara Jaffray." Mrs. Andrews announced as Mick tapped Mara on the shoulder and we all cheered and clapped for her.

"Hi, um, as you know my name is Mara Jaffray." Mara said.

"Speak up mumbles!" Jerome exclaimed.

_Fabian and Peter looked at Jerome, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Mara moved the mic to her mouth and asked:_

"Better?"

"I want to talk to you about what we can achieve together. They say your school days are the best days of your life, but they're also the springboard to your future. So let's make this school not only a place of brilliant fun, but also a top-notch center of learning." Mara said.

_We all clapped and Mick was cheering for her, but who can blame she was great._

"Well done champ." Mick said as he put his arm around Mara's shoulder.

_The lights turned off as Amber said:_

"Lights! Music! Amber!" Amber's cheerleading squad went up to the stage and Amber chanted

"Five, six, seven eight!"

_Amber and her squad started to their routine. Amber threw her palm palms across from the other sides of the stage as she walked up, and then her squad was now doing their routine. The routine ended, and everyone clapped._

**POV Mira's**

_Nina and I had opened the boxes, Sarah and William had left for us. We looked through the stuff, and soon heard a knock on the door. We dried our tears as we saw Peter, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Jade come in._

"Hey, just checking to see if you're both okay." Peter said.

"Sarah died last night." Nina said.

"And so did William." I said.

"These are their things, they wanted us to have them." Nina said.

"Nina, Mira, I'm so sorry." Fabian said putting his arms around Nina.

"I'm sorry too." Jade and Peter said as Jade put her arms around my shoulders while she gave me a hug.

"She came to me last night, she spoke to me. She sat on my bed." Nina said.

"Same thing with me." I said.

"Like a ghost, or an alien?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie!" Patricia and Peter exclaimed.

"Seriously, it freaks me out." Alfie said.

"Okay, well Alfie if you want to be freaked out about something, be freaked about the fact that the only people who had any answers or who could help us in any way are now gone."

_Patricia took the box, and found a piece of paper. Peter did the same thing, and he found a piece of paper._

"Um..." Patricia and Peter said.

"Gustav and Isabella Zeno." Fabian said taking the certificates.

"Rufus's parents." Fabian said.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Peter, what's your piece of paper?" I asked.

"This says that Rufus's parents became the legal guardians of Sarah and William two years after her parents died." Fabian read.

"Peter everything okay?" Jade asked after Peter finished reading what was on the paper, he looked shocked like he had seen a ghost.

"And there's a copy of Rufus's birth certificate right here. He's definitely the same as Sarah and William."

"This letter... it's from Sarah to me..." Peter trailed off.

"You knew Sarah?" Nina asked.

"Yes I visited her once in the past... here's your box back Mira. Is it okay if I keep this?" Peter asked.

"Of course." I said as the box was handed back to me.

_Peter folded the letter neatly into his a small square and carefully put it in his pocket._

**POV Jade's**

"Those of you who haven't cast your vote in, you need to do it now, please." Mrs. Andrews asked.

"So did you vote for me?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, of course I voted for you." Patricia said.

"I voted for you too Mara, I really liked your campaign." I said.

"Thanks Jade, I bet you two are the only ones." Mara said.

"Hey, don't be so negative. You ran a really strong campaign. Boring, but strong." Patricia said.

"Boring?" Mara asked.

_We kind of shrugged our shoulders as we continued to eat the muffins. Sometime passed and Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet were on the stage._

"So the votes have been counted and verified, and now Mr. Sweet will announce the new school representative." Mrs. Andrews said.

_We started to clap as Mr. Sweet held a piece of paper in his hands._

"You're gonna win it, babes I know you are." Mick said.

"It's a shoe in you're the new school rep." Jerome said.

"How do you know?" Amber asked.

"A little bird told me." Jerome replied.

"Well this... this is amazing. Only two votes in it and the winner is... Mara." Mr. Sweet announced.

_We started to clap for her, and I did kind of feel bad for Amber._

"I can't believe you'd built up my hopes like that." Amber said.

"And now I have to kill Robbie." Jerome said.

"Congratulations Mara, come up on stage." Mrs. Andrews said.

_We clapped as Mara went up stage. Mr. Sweet, put the red ribbon school representative around her._

"Firstly, I want to thank everyone who supported me, to everyone who voted, and my amazing boyfriend Mick. When I said school should be both educational and fun, I genuinely believe that you can have both so..." Mara said as she made her acceptance speech.

_Peter walked out of the room, as he went to go to something I'm starting to get worried about him._

**POV Peter's**

_I went outside for fresh air, and began reading Sarah's letter again._

_Dear Peter,_

_By the time you read this William and I are no longer a part of this world. You need to realize something, your father isn't who he says he is. He's a bad person Peter, a very bad person. I believe, as well as William, that the Rufus we knew is long gone. This new Rufus is more evil, and longs for power. I've helped you many times in the past with your studies for Egyptian mythology that you father made you do because I knew that one day you would meet Nina and Mira. They are very important people, they will find the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Bast. Do not let your father trick you Peter, you're a smart boy and you have a good heart. Peter, I'm probably not the one who should tell you this, but Rufus is the same age as William and me . He has taken the elixir of life, and has remained young. The entire time we've known him he has never once mentioned your mother, nor have we ever seen him in a relationship or gotten married. Tell your friends who you are. It's the right thing you should tell them before one day Rufus tells them for you and they may not be so forgiving. Be careful of Rufus, Peter, wedo not believe he is your real father. Take care, and make the right decisions and things will become easier for you._

_With concern,_

_Sarah and William_


	15. House of Sadness and House of Venom

**This chapter was written by me and sakuraphoenix. It was also edited by sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

**Author's note: Only six more chapters left until the two part special season finale of House of Destiny. Don't forget to continue looking for updates, Sibuna !**

**House of Sadness**

**POV Peter's**

_We were all in Nina's room. Nina and Mira were going to Sarah and Williams's funeral. Nina was wearing a simple black dress with matching shoes while Mira was wearing a long-sleeved black and white stripped dress with the skirt part of the dress black with matching shoes._

"Okay, so I got beat by a mathlete in the election. I can't hide away in here forever, can I? I mean, it's not like my life's over or anything." Amber said then turned around to Nina and Mira who were putting on their jackets.

"I'm so sorry, Nina and Mira." Amber said .

"It's okay." Nina and Mira said.

"You've always got us, remember." Fabian said.

"Why don't you by some flowers for them ?" Amber asked handing them money.

"I can't take that." Nina said.

"Me neither." Mira said.

"They can be from all of us. Please, I'd like you to." Amber said urging them to take the money.

"Thank you Amber." Nina and Mira said taking the money.

_Just then Patricia, Alfie, and Jade came in._

"Alfie, Jade, she is not." Patricia defended.

"Yeah but-" Jade said but Patricia interrupted.

"Tell him, Fabian. They reckon Joy is one of them." Patricia said.

"I didn't say she is, but her dad definitely is." Alfie said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Rewind, what?" Fabian asked.

"Trixie was showing us some photos on her phone." Alfie said.

"And one of them is of me and Joy and her mom and dad." Patricia explained.

"And it was him, the man from the cellar, Joy's dad." Alfie said.

"I knew it." Nina said.

"We'll, even if Joy's dad is involved, there is no way Joy would ever be." Patricia defended.

"She did back up his story." Fabian reminded.

"Fabian, this is Joy we're talking about. Joy, you and her really close. Remember?" Patricia asked.

"Well, no, we weren't _that_ close." Fabian said.

"You people are unbelievable." Patricia said leaving the room.

_Fabian sighed._

"Peter, what's wrong? You've been silent this whole time." Jade noticed.

"Is everything okay?" Mira asked.

_I sighed._

"Guys you are going to kill me once I say this but... I've been lying to you this whole time." I tried not to glance at the group.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"The thing is- I'm not who I say I am... my name is really Peter Zeno." I looked down at the group.

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed besides Nina and Mira who looked furious.

"My father sent me to this school to spy on you two, Nina and Mira. At first I didn't know how close we'd become but-"

_I was cut off as I was met with a slap across the face from Mira. I rubbed my hand by my cheek, shocked. Even Nina was shocked as well as the rest of the group._

"Get out now. I don't want to see you again Peter Carter or Zeno whatever you call yourself. Until further notice you are kicked out of Sibuna!" Mira exclaimed.

_I nodded and left the room._

'_I had to tell them, it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?_' I thought heading to my room.

**Mira's POV**

_Nina and I were at the funeral, a man was speaking about Sarah and William._

"And so today we entrust our sister Emily and our brother Henry to God's mercy."

"Sarah, Her name was Sarah, you dummy." Nina said holding some flowers.

"His name was William." I whispered.

"And now we commit their bodies to the ground. Earth to earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." The man said.

_We then saw Victor coming out from behind the tree. He was holding two roses. Nina went first to place the flowers for Sarah. I then went up to place the flowers for William._

"Bye Sarah." Nina said.

"Bye William." I said.

_Miss Mulligan came up us and we went back to our original places._

**POV Jade's**

_Fabian and I saw Amber come up to us after exclaiming:_

"You are a cheat!" She then got rid of Mara's poster.

"What are you doing?" Fabian and I asked.

_Amber knocked on the door to Sweetie's office._

"I have some information I think you might find useful." Amber said.

"Not now Amber, we're in the middle of something." Mrs. Andrews replied closing the door.

_Amber sighed and walked away._

"What's going on in there?" Fabian asked.

"Let's try to find out." I said.

_We went to the girl's bathroom and Fabian removed a tile so that we can see and hear what the teachers were saying._

"Bur unfortunately, the keys are now dead, and the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Bast could be lost forever." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Victor's at the funeral now, let's pray to the gods he finds something." Mr. Sweet said.

"The chosen hour approaches, Jason. It's time for you to learn all of our secrets. Tonight, you will be fully initiated into our society." Mrs. Andrews said when Fabian and I then heard someone coming.

_I went to one of the stalls as I saw Fabian put the tile back._

"Oh, oh this is the girl's toilet. I can see that now." Fabian said getting his bag.

"Um..." He then sent away leaving the girl confused.

_I flushed the toilet and went out of the stall. I used the sink to wash my hands and then went out of the girl's bathroom. That was too close._

**POV Mira's**

"They would have been very touched that you two came. Oh by the say did you open their-" Miss Mulligan was about to ask but Nina said:

"It was a very beautiful service. I thought it was a very beautiful service." Nina said.

"So did I ." I said.

"Now, you will take a seat. I'll put the tea on." Miss Mulligan said.

_We took a seat as the priest said:_

"People mourned are people loved, my dears."

"I'm sure that's true." Nina said.

"Yeah." I said.

_We noticed Victor had gone somewhere._

"Excuse me." Nina and I said in unison.

_We went to Sarah and Williams's room in time to hear Victor say:_

"You have something that belongs to me, I believe."

"Oh the elixir. It's all gone I am afraid." Rufus said.

_We peeked through the door, I wanted to smack Rufus silly and some more right now for sending Peter to us._

"Or very nearly. So is your simply, I'd imagine." Rufus said.

"I'm not talking about your pernicious theft from years ago. I'm talking about the items you took from my safe." Victor said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rufus said.

"Oh, I think I do. Or was it your spy that took them?" Victor asked.

"So you figured it out then? And what would you give me Victor, in return for these items?" Rufus asked.

"I don't do deals and it was quite easy really. Sending the carter boy as your spy. Three students arriving on the same day, very suspicious." Victor said.

"Clever as always Victor. But I know it's not true that you don't do deals. We did a deal all those years ago to swindle Sarah and William out of their home." Rufus said.

"They wanted to sell, they always hated the place. Besides if my memory serves me, you never once had a wife. So how did the boy come along?" Victor asked.

_Rufus laughed._

"All in good time. Now where are the Chosen Ones?" Rufus asked.

"Where are the Ankh and Bast pieces?" Victor asked.

"We are going around in circles, old man. You do realize that Joy and the other Chosen One by themselves are totally useless." Rufus said.

"First of all there is only one Chosen One. Second, of all if you mean do I also have the seven acolytes, then yes it's all been arranged." Victor said.

"Oh yes, the tipping of the scales of life. That old legend, but only I know what that really means. Now you had better tell me where Joy and the other chosen one are, or I will make you. Because only I know the truth, and only I know what will really happen when the Chosen Ones and the Cup of Ankh as well as the Staff of Bast comes together. Now tell me where they are." Rufus said.

"What's going on? Rene? Now why weren't you at your aunt's and uncle's funeral? Now you of all people should show some respect." Miss Mulligan said as Rufus walked out of the room.

"Oh my goodness." Miss Mulligan said as she looked at Sarah and William's things.

_Victor eyed Nina and I, we eyed him back._

**House of Venom**

**P.O.V. Mira's**

_We all gathered around the dinner table, minus Peter, of course._

"And Rufus was definitely one of them, oh, and listen to this. They said Joy was a Chosen One, and that there's another one out there." Said Nina

"I told you she was part of it!" Alfie exclaimed while pointing to Patricia

"Alfie, she's not part of it. Maybe she's not choosing to be chosen. I need to get hold of her." Patricia said

"So, Rufus is one of them?" asked Amber

"Was one of them. They kicked him out, or he left, or something. Oh, and Vicky thinks that Rufus has the puzzle and Bast pieces, except he called the puzzle pieces, Ankh pieces. They may be more than just clues. And there's more. We overheard a part of their conversation, and Victor mentioned that he never saw Rufus with a wife, or in a relationship for that matter. That kinda makes me suspicious. If Peter's really Rufus' son, Rufus should have a wife, but there's no indication that he has one." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Amber

"No wedding ring? I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure if you're married that you wear a ring on your finger." I said

"Okay guys, listen, I have some news as well. I overheard the teachers talking and tonight they're gonna initiate Jason fully into the society." Fabian said

"So we're all going back into the cellar." Alfie said

"Looks that way." Jade said

_Victor suddenly walked into the room._

"Miss Martin, Miss Summers, a word in my office." Victor said

_I gulped the same time Nina had a look on her face, but we followed him into his office. It really didn't help that Corbierre was staring at us as if he was alive._

"I know that you two know that Emily and Henry Grant were in fact Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and her brother William Frobisher-Smythe, so let us not pretend, shall we? I also know that you two are aware of their link to this house." Victor said

_Keep calm, keep calm, and pretend that he's your typical high school principal._

"They… they told us that they used to live here. But, who knows, right?" I asked Nina

"Yeah, they aren't exactly Sarah and William Clarity-Smythe." Nina said

"Listen to me, Rufus Zeno is an extremely dangerous man, and I expect that his little spy is no different. You two have surely seen that for yourselves. I can protect you." Victor said

_Tempting as it is, I have my own bodyguards, and they're me, myself, and I_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything else. I don't think Nina knows either. All I know is that Rufus is after Joy's dad for some wacky reason, and that's why Joy's gone into hiding, except, that's what you told us, so yeah." I said

"Victor! Delivery!" Trudy called from downstairs

"Get out of here." Victor said after hearing those words

_We quickly got out of his office, and back downstairs where the others were waiting for us, and then Victor came down and signed his name for the package. What the heck is in there? We quickly made our way back to the dining room table._

"We're fine, just trying to get the Victor off us." Said Nina

"So, what's he got in the box?" Amber asked

"Something for the ceremony maybe." Fabian said

"What box? What ceremony?" asked Jerome

_I didn't even notice that Jerome and Peter entered the room. Nice timing._

"None of your business." Patricia spat

"Alfie." Jerome said

"Uh… Victor's got a box… and… and I said that maybe he's trying to build himself a robot girlfriend and then… and then get married." Alfie said before we all laughed

"Right, fine. Keep your secrets, I could not care less." Jerome said before leaving the room

"So, what's really going on?" Peter asked

"I thought I told you that you're no longer a part of Sibuna." I said with irritation in my voice

"That doesn't mean I can't be informed, yeah? Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, all of you, I really am, but facts remain facts, and I don't have control over them." Peter said

"Well… Jason's being inducted into Victor's group tonight." Jade said

"Jade!" I hissed

"Please, I want to tell him, and also, the fact we could be heading down into the cellar tonight." Jade said

"Oh. That's it then? Alright, I'll get out of your hair then. Yeah… don't mind about me." Peter said before walking out of the room

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_That evening…_

_I noticed Fabian sneak out of the room, so I followed him, just as I saw the girls come into the kitchen, with Amber carrying a lot of stuff, and Mira had a bag with her too._

"Amber! Mira! What's with the huge bag?" Fabian asked

"Supplies for our stakeout, in case of emergency. Mira is just carrying my extras." Amber said

"Where's Victor?" Nina and Mira asked in unison

"We don't know." Fabian said

"What if he's already down there?" Alfie asked

"I don't ever want to do this guys." Amber said

_At that moment, the trapdoor glowed red and green at the same time, and opened up. That is spooky._

"Okay, I so totally don't want to do this." Amber said

"Amber, chill, that's just the house saying it's okay to go down there. It's safe." Mira said

"I hate it when the house talks." Amber said

"You're not the only one." I said, revealing myself from my hiding place

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Jade asked me

"Going with you?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Peter…" Mira started

"I know you hate me because I'm Rufus' son, okay? I get it now. I wanna go down there because I don't like Victor, and… and I don't want to see you guys hurt. He may have sent me here as a spy, but I really do think of you as my friends, all of you." I said

_There was an awkward pause of silence before Mira looked at the others and had a look on her face that seemed to say 'okay, he can come.'_

"Okay, let's do it." Fabian said

"I'm gonna stay here. There's… something I have to do." Patricia said

"Joy?" Nina asked

_Patricia nodded her head, then Mira, Nina, and Patricia put their right hands over their right eyes._

"Sibuna." Patricia, Nina, and Mira said in unison

_We mimicked their motions, and headed down into the cellar. Now we just needed to find a place to hide._

"Okay, over here." Fabian said as he pointed the torch over to a small alcove

_We walked over, but I noticed that Jade was shivering._

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Just cold." Jade said

_Amber then opened her bag, and brought out a fur vest._

"Thank you." Alfie said

"Anyone else?" Amber asked

"Actually, uh, yeah." Fabian said

_Alfie put on the vest as she gave a blue blanket to Fabian._

"See? Bag wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nina?" Amber asked as she pulled out a red blanket

"Oh, no thanks. Red's too bright, they'll see us. I'm fine." Nina said

"You can… use this if you want to." Fabian said as he put the blanket over Nina's and his own legs

_Mira then opened her bag, and brought out a dark purple blanket, then a dark purple down vest._

"Here, you and Peter can share this." Mira said as she handed Jade the blanket

"Thanks." Jade said

_Soon enough, we all heard footsteps, and we knew that Victor and his society arrived. We all peeked out of our spot._

"Time to become a full member of the society Jason." Victor said

"You already know about the elixir of life." Mrs. Andrews said

"The fruit made by Victor's father to slow down the aging process, yes." Jason said

"I am living proof. How old do you think I am Jason?" Victor asked

_He paused, not knowing his true age._

"95 years of age. I am 95." Victor said

"Amazing, for 95." Jason said

"A potent beverage, yes." Victor said

_Mira pulled out her iPhone, and turned on her camera. I wondered why, until I saw Victor near a small cabinet. She took a picture, and it made no sound. At least we know where it's stored._

"But unfortunately, this is all we have left." Victor said

"Sadly, Victor's father had an accident before he could pass on the secret." Mrs. Andrews said

"He has tried many times over the years but, he has alas, been unable to do so." Mr. Sweet said

"None of that will matter soon. Once we unite the Ankh and Bast with the Chosen One, we shall no longer need elixir. We can tip the scales of life and all become truly immortal." Victor said

"Legend has it that when the elixir of life is drunk from the Ankh, or the elixir is combined with Bast…" Mr. Mercer started

"That's Joy's dad." Alfie whispered

"The person drinking from the cup or the person with the staff attains immortality." Mr. Mercer said

"And one day, very soon, we shall achieve this." Victor said

_Victor had put a dog mask on Jason's face, and everyone had begun chanting._

"Welcome new novice. I deliver you from the valley of the dead to the mountain of eternal life." Victor said

_He began chanting again, and pulled out a snake from a wooden box, a poisonous snake! He made the snake place some of its venom in a skull-shaped object. He then drank from it._

"Yuck!" Amber exclaimed

_They stopped chanting. Way to go Amber!_

"What was that?" Mr. Mercer asked

_We hid in the alcove, now worried for our lives. A rat scampered next to us, and Jade covered Mira's mouth, worried that she might scream, and I was more worried about being discovered! Please don't let _Victor see us. We need to get out of this somehow, but how?__


	16. House of Stars and House of Harsh

**House of Stars was written by me and House of Harsh was written by my good friend sakuraphoenix. These chapters were edited by sakuraphoenix.**

**Disxlaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.**

**House of Stars**

**POV Jade's**

_Victor is about to catch us... oh man we are in a heap of trouble. We all remained silent until we heard Victor say:_

"It's only a rat."

_We were all relieved when Victor went back to chanting with the other adults. We soon were coming out of the fire place where Fabian said:_

"That was so close."

_Amber came out after him when she said:_

"Victor must really want to stay young. He drank snake poison. I mean that's what plastic surgery's for."

"So are we still looking for this treasure or what?" Alfie asked as Nina, Mira, and Peter came out of the fireplace.

"Or have the teachers got it? Or this Rufus Zeno dude?" Alfie continued asking.

"Shh!" Mira exclaimed.

"Okay right now, let's just get out of here, and get to bed okay? We're not home safe yet." Nina said taking off the locket and closing the fireplace.

"Come on." Nina said.

"Right." I said as we all went to our rooms.

_The next day…_

**POV Peter's**

_We were all in the woods having a Sibuna meeting._

"Okay after seeing what we saw last night, I think our first priority should be to search for the cup." Nina said.

"As well as the Staff of Bast." Mira said.

"We need to find them before they do." Nina said.

"Yeah. Imagine what Victor might do with the secret of eternal life. World domination." Patricia said.

"It would be horrible." Jade said.

"No, world domination to Victor is 6 billion people in bed by 10:00P.M." Alfie said.

_We all laughed at that._

"Okay." Mira said.

"These objects, puzzles, whatever, they're the key somehow." Nina said as we had the puzzles pieces all laid out on a red blanket.

"But until we got them all we don't know exactly what they are." Mira said.

"Okay, so come on guys we need to get our brains into gear. To find the secrets from the past, you must look beyond the world through glass." Fabian said.

"And before anyone says anything about a mirror, it's not a mirror. We've already checked them all." Nina said.

"You can't see through mirrors anyway." Amber said.

"Good point. I should have come to you first as the mirror expect." Nina said.

"Have you seen the time? We were due back from lunch five minutes ago." Patricia said.

"Oh man we better start heading back." I said getting my stuff ready.

"Mira and I have to go put this stuff back behind the panel, so we'll meet up with you after. Sibuna." Nina said covering her left eye.

_We all covered our left eyes and said:_

"Sibuna."

_Alfie moved his hand beside both of his eyes and said:_

"Woo-woo."

"Okay I'll see you in school. And be careful?" Fabian asked Nina.

"And Mira, you could trust me now I promise." I said to her.

"I'm always careful." Nina said.

"Fine, though that doesn't stop me from being wary." Mira said.

_Fabian looked at Nina in an almost "You are not." sort of way._

"Well, almost always careful." Nina said as Fabian shook his head.

_Fabian and I left Nina and Mira._

**POV Mira's**

_Nina and I got out of the attic as Nina locked the door with one of her bobby pins. We turned around and I was shocked to see who was standing behind us._

"I've suspected for a long time that someone was still going up there. And now I know who and I know how." Victor said as he walked up to us.

"So tell me Miss Martin, and Miss Summers, what is up in the attic that to two fine so very interesting hmm?" Victor asked.

_Nina and I remained silent._

**POV Jade's**

"So I'd like this essay by next week please. _The Tempest_ is a play about reconciliation and forgiveness. Discuss." Mrs. Andrews said.

_I was sitting next to Peter. Even though he is Rufus' son, I still trust him._

"Right, thank you." Mrs. Andrews said as the bell rang.

_Peter and I looked at Mick when he asked:_

"Um, Mara? Can we talk?" Mick asked.

"Nothing to about Mick." Mara replied.

_Mick walked away and I said:_

"I feel bad for him."

_Peter shrugged and said:_

"He did try to cheat for Mara."

"They say love makes you blind." I said.

"I wouldn't know." Peter said.

"You never had a crush on someone?" I asked bewildered.

"Nope." Peter replied.

_Amber said to Mara:_

"Maybe you should try some reconciliation and forgiveness with Mick."

"I don't think so." Mara said.

"Maybe I should try that with Mira." Peter said.

_Fabian asked:_

"Where have Nina and Mira gone to?"

_Patricia shrugged when her phone started ringing._

"Oh yes. Nice one Joy. She got a new phone we're back in contact again. And before you ask, no you can't have her phone number. Security reasons." Patricia said.

"No I wasn't..." Fabian said but Patricia said

"She says hi."

_I rolled my eyes as Peter and I walked out with them._

**POV Mira's**

_Victor took Nina and me up into the attic as he was searching for the reason why we were up here. He spotted the phonograph Sarah played her diary._

"What's this?" Victor asked us.

_We didn't respond._

"This is an antique. Could be very valuable, have you been tampering with it?" Victor asked us.

"No." Nina and I replied.

"Looks like junk to me. Really boring, irrelevant junk." Nina said.

_Victor then spotted the box with the newspaper in it Nina and I found. He took out the whole folder and asked:_

"Have you two been going through this?"

"No." Nina and I said again.

_Victor put the folder back into the box._

"What is your secret?" Victor asked as he was by the panel and had his hand on the eye.

"And what are your secrets hmm?" Victor asked as he turned around and walked back to us.

"Why were you two up in the attic?" Victor asked.

"Sometimes we just need to get away to think. In America, an attic is kind of like a Zen retreat. Right Mira?" Nina asked.

"Yeah that's right." I said.

"We'll not anymore it isn't. There's a padlock going on that door. You two can forget about any more me time in the attic." Victor said as he then held two tooth brushes in his hand.

"I want to be able to see my face in those toilet bowls Miss Martin and Miss Summers. You can clean them after class now get off to school." Victor said as Nina and I went downstairs.

'_I just really hope he doesn't find the puzzle and Bast pieces._' I thought

**POV Peter's**

_Patricia was texting Joy. I had gotten a text from father asking what the latest update was._

"I'm telling you it's over between Mara and me. For real this time." Mick said.

"If you want to get Mara back, you're going to have to pull out all the stops. A girl likes a big gesture, complete with bells and whistles and ribbons on top." Amber said.

"I'm not groveling to anyone; she knows how I feel. I've said sorry. She has to come to me now." Amber said.

"This matchmaking business is harder than you think." Amber said.

"I'm sure it is." Jade said.

_I texted father back saying my cover as Peter Carter was found out and that the others know my name is Peter Zeno. My father asked in all capital letters 'How?' I typed in that Mira and Nina overheard you and victor talking back in Sarah's room. My father didn't respond. Speaking of the devil, Nina and Mira came running into to us in the lounge._

"Victor caught us." Nina said.

"No way." Fabian said as he then looked at Jerome.

_Nina made a hand sign telling us to come somewhere, away from Jerome the Jerk._

"Oh that's it whisper, whisper, whisper. Keep your secrets sleuthettes." Jerome said.

**POV Jerome's**

_I spotted Peter's phone and looked back to where the Scooby gang went to._

"I'll find out anyway." I said as I went to get Peter's phone.

_I found a few messages that were quite interesting and found out Peter was Rufus's son._

**POV Jade's**

"Did he get the puzzle pieces?" Patricia asked.

"No we'd already hidden them behind the panel." Mira said.

"But he's really suspicious. As usual our cover story left a little to be desired." Nina said.

**POV Jerome's**

_I scrolled up looking for Rufus's number I finally found it._

**POV Jade's**

"And he's putting a padlock on the door." Nina said.

"Ugh." I said.

"How will we get the puzzle pieces back if he does that?" Fabian asked.

"We are really in trouble." Peter said.

_We all went back to the lounge when Jerome asked us:_

"Not figured how to save the world yet?"

"Unfortunately not." Fabian replied.

"That was weird." I said.

**POV Jerome's**

_I dialed the number I got from Peter's phone_

"Hello is that Rufus Zeno?" I asked.

_Later that night..._

_I was outside of the house as I was about to meet up with Rufus._

"Jerome Clark?" Rufus asked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as Rufus nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Yeah. You must be..." I was about to say his name when he said:

"Dr. Rufus Zeno." We shook hands and he then said

"Although I'd be very interested in how you know my real name. Considering I'm known to the world as Rene Zeldman." Rufus said.

"It's a bit of a girl's name, Rene, isn't it? But your choice right? So it's about the treasure." I said.

"Sorry. What treasure?" Rufus asked.

"I think you know what treasure I'm talking about Dr. Zeno." I said.

"Tutankhamen's treasure?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah that's right." I replied.

"Tell me what you know." Rufus said.

"Okay but it's gonna cost you." I said.

_Rufus took out his wallet and gave me a good amount of money, I took it._

"Thank you." I said.

**POV Jade's**

_Fabian was playing on his guitar while I was writing in my notebook. Nina and Mira were looking out of the window._

"Why is it always one step forward, five steps back?" Nina asked us.

"Yeah why?" Mira asked.

_Fabian put his guitar down and went to Nina while Jade went over to Mira._

"The sky looks nice tonight." Fabian said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Nina said.

"I think you should give Peter a chance Mira." I said looking at Peter who was just sitting on the floor looking at his phone, looking as though something wasn't right.

"Can we trust him though really?" Mira asked.

"Look beyond the world through glass." Fabian said suddenly.

"Yep, maybe if we say it aloud another 40 billion times, we'll hear something new." Nina said.

"No." Fabian said.

_Mira and I paid attention and so did Peter._

"Stars. And how do people normally look at stars?" Fabian asked.

"Through a telescope." Nina said.

"Nice one Fabian." Mira said.

"There's one in the living room and thanks Mira. Let's go." Fabian said as we headed to the living room.

"What am I looking for? I can't see anything." Nina said as we finally arrived in the living room.

"Beyond the world. The moon?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe." Peter said.

"Try focusing it on the moon." Fabian said.

_Nina gasped seeing something._

"What is it?" Mira and I asked.

"There it is, there's something written. I can't make it out though. Can you?" Nina asked Fabian.

_Fabian looked through the telescope and said:_

"Unleash the power and light the way. Find the demi-sphere hidden below. Yes! We're back in business. Sibuna?" Fabian asked as we all covered our eyes and said Sibuna.

"It's 10:00. You five know what that means. Doing a little star gazing were we?" Victor asked as he came into the room.

"Us?" Mira asked.

"No we were just um... looking for the nearest bowling alley." Nina said.

"Yeah I love to bowl." Mira said.

"Fabian loves to bowl as well." Nina said.

"Don't lie to me Miss Martin and Miss Summers you two have no talent for it. Now let us see what has caught your eye shall we?" Victor asked as he was going to look at the telescope.

_We were all scared and worried. What if he found the riddle?!_

**House of Harsh**

**Jade's POV**

"Now let us see what has caught your eye, shall we?" Victor asked as he was going to look through the telescope

_We were all scared and worried. What if he found the riddle?!_

"Victor, wait! I can hear Alfie and Jerome having a water fight." Fabian said

_He just ignored Fabian and continued to look through the scope. Oh man, we are so screwed._

"Only you Rutter. Only you would choose such a cloudy night to stargaze." Victor said

_Safe! Mira then playfully punched him in the shoulder after Fabian fake-slapped himself on the head._

"Get to your rooms, all five of you. You have five minutes precisely." Victor said

_Don't have to tell us twice. We immediately got out of the living room and away from the Victor._

_The next morning…_

**Mira's P.O.V.**

_We were all at the breakfast table eating our breakfast-slash-discussing what happened last night._

"The riddle definitely said 'light your way. Find the demi-sphere hidden below'." Nina said

"But what's a demi-sphere?" Alfie asked

"It's like a half of a sphere, like an orange half, or a grapefruit half, after you've sliced it of course." I said

"Hidden below. Does that mean hidden in the cellar?" Patricia asked

"We still need to collect a sample of the elixir as well, remember?" Fabian asked

"Yeah, and we know where he keeps it thanks to my iPhone's camera. Now before anyone says anything about it, sometimes I have a bad memory when it comes to remembering where I put stuff, so I have to keep tabs on everything." I said

"We need to go back down there." Nina said

"Why does she keep saying that?" Amber whispered

_Jade shrugged before Amber said in a normal voice:_

"Please don't make me go."

"To keep risks at a minimum, maybe we should let one person go down there this time." Peter said

"Great plan Peter! I'll stay here and hold the fort." Amber said

"We'll draw straws for it, yeah?" Fabian asked

"Or we could just do it that way." Amber said

"Yeah, that does seem like the better strategy. Did Rufus teach you that?" I asked jokingly

"Surprisingly, yes." Peter said seriously

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to make a joke." I said sheepishly

_Nina and I got busy with the straws, and we had them ready by class time. However, seeing Alfie talking to Jerome, I'm getting a bad feeling sinking in._

"Hey! Are those the straws?" Alfie asked

"What were you talking to Jerome about?" Nina asked as she hastily put the straws away

"Uh, you know the usual. Where to hang, where to scam, who to snarl at. I'm fed up with him to be honest." Alfie said

_We immediately moved into the lounge, but not before we saw Mick talking with Amber. I wonder what that's all about._

"So, Patricia's got us some walkie-talkies." Nina said

"This will be better than the loud whispering we've been doing so far." Patricia said

"Okay, so, um, guys, pick a straw." Fabian said while holding the straws

_We were choosing the straws when Amber came into the room_

"This matchmaking business is actually becoming quite fun. You should let me pair you up with Patricia." Amber said to Alfie

_That only earned weird looks from everyone._

"I'd rather chew on grass." Patricia said

_That got Alfie to laugh, until we saw that he got the shortest straw._

"Oh, poor Alfie." Amber said

"Okay then, Alfie it is." Nina said

"Perfect." I said sarcastically

_Finally, the day was over, and Patricia, Nina, Jade, and I were heading back to our rooms when we saw Victor with Trudy._

"Are you still going out tonight?" Trudy asked

"Yes, and I shall not be back until very late, so you will be responsible for lock-up and lights out." Victor said

"Not a problem. I've brought my pin, and it's ready to drop." Trudy said before laughing

_Oh fantastic, he's going to be out of the house! We hurried downstairs to tell the others._

"Hey guys, so Victor's 'till late, so tonight is definitely the night." Patricia said

"The night for what?" Jerome asked

"Doctor Who marathon. I uh, wanted to show the guys some episodes of New Who, especially Rose. That one's my favorite." I said quickly

"Why Rose?" Jade asked

"I'm the Doctor by the way, who are you? Rose. Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!" I said while pretending to hold something

_Alfie and Peter both laughed at my act of the Ninth Doctor and Rose. I have to admit, the line is a classic._

"Okay. Hey Alfie, how about you and me have our own movie night? Zombie fest." Jerome said

_Patricia had an expression on her face while Jade face-palmed. Didn't blame them._

"Yeah, sure thing, buddy." Alfie said in a disappointed voice

_Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait. Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Nina, whom already woke up Jade, and Patricia. Now it's time to wake up the boys, and then we're off to the kitchen, but where is Alfie?_

"Alfie, what time did you call us?" Fabian asked annoyed when Alfie finally came into the room

"And what have you come as?" Patricia asked when she looked at Alfie's camo gear

"Take no notice. I think you look very nice Alfie." Amber said

"You know what you're doing, right?" Nina asked

"Getting a sample of the elixir, and looking for a demi-sphere, whatever a demi-sphere might be." Alfie said

"We'll stay here and keep watch for Victor. We'll contact you on by the walkie-talkie if you need to get out of there, yeah?" Fabian asked Patricia was while holding the walkie-talkie in her hand

"Where is your walkie-talkie?" Jade asked

"Right here." Alfie said while moving the backpack on his back

"Whew. Good luck." Nina said

"Thanks. Amber?" Alfie asked

"Yeah?" Amber asked

"Could I have a good luck kiss?" Alfie asked while moving closer to Amber

"Aw, of course you can!" Amber exclaimed before she kissed Alfie on the cheek

"Thanks. I can face anything now." Alfie said with a lovesick look in his eyes

"Okay, come on Romeo." I said while grabbing Alfie on the arm

_I took off my charm bracelet, and put it on the indent on the secret passageway. Alfie promptly went through the passage._

"Come on; let's get back to the stairs." I said while getting up

_We headed to the top of the stairs, near Victor's office, when I could've sworn I heard an engine._

"What was that?" Patricia asked

"It sounds like a car." Fabian said

"*Gasp* Victor's car." Nina said in shock

_We all shifted our positions in order to not get caught by Vicky while Patricia gave Nina the walkie-talkie._

"Nina to Alfie, can you hear me? Victor's back. I repeat, Victor's back. Alfie, come in please. A-Dog, please come in." Nina said

"Okay, got it." Alfie said from the other end

_Cue the multiple sighs of relief._

"He got the message. That was close." Nina said

_We saw Victor enter the house, and pull out the cellar door key, but why was I getting this feeling? It wasn't a bad feeling per-say; it was more like a gut feeling, like Alfie was still down there and didn't get our message feeling._

"Alfie, get out of there, quick. Victor's coming down. Over. Alfie, come in please. A-Dog? Please come in." Nina said in desperation

"Okay, thanks N-Dog." Alfie said

"Fabian, Peter, we should go back before Victor sees us." Nina said

"Okay." Fabian and Peter said before getting up and heading back to their room

"Alfie, are you safe? Where are you?" Nina asked

"Yeah, safe. In my room." Alfie said

"He's safe." Nina said

"Let's get back to our rooms too." Amber said

_We nodded our heads in unison. I know that he's safe in his room, but I just can't shake off the feeling. I hope he's really okay._


	17. House of Lights and House of Allegiance

**House of Lights **

**This chapter was written by me and edited my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, copy righting belongs to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

POV Mira's

_We were all eating breakfast, and Amber said:_

"Do my eyes still look like an albino rabbit's? These late nights are really playing havoc with my beauty regime."

"Has anyone seen Alfie this morning? I hope he's okay." Nina said.

"Me too, I just hope everything was okay with him last night." I said.

"Same here." Jade said.

"Here he is." Fabian said as Alfie showed up.

"The man himself." Peter said.

"Alfie how are you?" Amber asked.

"How did you do last night?" Patricia asked.

"Did you find anything?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah any samples Alfie?" Peter asked.

_Alfie made sure the coast was clear and he put his hand in his shirt pocket. He revealed a bottle with an orange liquid; it was just at the bottom. I had to guess, it was just about 25% of the elixir left._

"Oh well done." Patricia said.

"Yeah good job Alfie." Nina said.

"You did great Alfie." I said.

"Nice work." Jade said.

"Couldn't have done better myself." Peter said.

"What about the other things?" Fabian asked.

"The demi-spheres? I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find anything that looked right." Alfie said.

"Maybe it's not down in the cellar after all." Patricia said.

"You could have a point." Jade said.

"It would make sense." I said.

"Unleash the power, and light your way to the demi-sphere hidden below." Nina and I said in unison.

"You okay boo?" Amber asked.

_Alfie turned around and asked:_

"Why did you all disappear and leave me last night?"

_And here comes the bad feeling I had..._I thought.

"What?" Nina said.

"We didn't." Patricia.

"Yeah we heard you last night, you were okay." Peter said.

"We only went back to our rooms, when we knew you were safely back in your room." Nina said.

"Yeah honest." I said.

"How did you know I was safely back in my room?" Alfie said.

"Because you told us." Amber said.

"I did?" Alfie said.

"Over the walkie talkie, A-dog?" Patricia asked.

"The walkie talkie?" Alfie asked.

_Patricia nodded._

"No. Wait a minute..." Alfie said before he left the room.

_Okay, what was that about?_ I thought.

POV Jade's

We were all by the lockers, when we saw Alfie coming our way.

"Hey Alfie, we've been talking and we've got some great news. How would you like to become an official member of the Sibuna club?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it was a really brave thing you did getting the elixir from the cellar." Nina said.

"You really deserve it." Mira said.

"Yeah you do." I said.

"Oh yeah, great." Alfie said not too excitedly.

"Is that it? I thought you would jump up and down or something." Amber said.

"It is great. Yeah look, I'm pleased yeah." Alfie aid.

"Good. Initiation ceremony today after school, by the burnt out tree in the woods." Amber said.

"See you then." Alfie said as we went our separate ways.

POV Peter's

_We were all in the woods, as Alfie had a Jester's hat with him. Amber had made a fire going._

"Now throw the hat on the fire and repeat after me." Amber said.

"Do I have to? This is my favorite Jester's hat. Without it, I am nothing." Alfie said.

"It has to be something special." Amber said before Alfie threw his hat into the fire.

_Amber raised her hand._

"I, Alfred Marmaduke Lewis..." Amber started

"I, _Alfie_ Lewis." Alfie said.

"Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis house and all its secrets." Amber said.

"Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis house...and." Alfie said but stopped.

"And all its secrets." Amber repeated.

"And all of its secrets." Alfie said.

"You're now officially a member of the club. But, before we end this. Mira, Jade, and Peter you three have to do the same thing." Amber said.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh?" Mira and Jade asked.

"You three weren't initiated into Sibuna yet. Peter, what do you have to offer?" Amber asked.

_I looked at my bag, and saw my big book about Egyptian mythology. I sighed and took it out._

"I've had this since I was young; I manage to learn a lot about Egyptian mythology. It's really old and it contains a lot of knowledge. I don't want to put it in the fire." I said.

"Has to be something special, I didn't want to give up my hat." Alfie said.

"Fine." I said throwing it in the fire.

_Amber raised her hand._

"I Peter... Carter promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." Amber said.

_I raised my hand._

"I, Peter Carter promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." I said.

"Okay, you're officially in the club. Now for you Jade." Amber said.

"Um just a sec." Jade said looking through her bag to find something special.

_Her face fell as she found it._

"The only thing I have is my diary, do I really have to throw this into the fire Amber?" she asked.

"Do you have anything else to offer?" Amber asked.

"How come she doesn't get to throw her diary in the fire while I had to throw my hat in there?" Alfie asked.

"A girl's diary is nothing to mess around in." Amber said.

_Jade smiled when she found something else._

"I have my favorite pen, I've had it forever. But its beats throwing my diary in." Jade said as she threw her pen into the fire.

_Amber raised her hand._

"I, Jade Smith, promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." Amber said.

"I, Jade Smith, promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." Jade said while raising her hand.

"Okay good, and now for you Mira. Do you have anything to offer?" Amber asked.

_Mira looked through her bag, and found something._

"I really don't want to give this pen up. I've had It forever and it's really helped me with my tests, I don't want to give it up but..." Mira said as she threw into the fire.

"I, Miranda Summers, promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." Amber said while raising her hand.

_Mira raised her hand._

"I, _Mira_ Summers, promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." Mira said while raising her hand.

"Congratulations you guys, you are now officially a member of the club. Sibuna." Amber said covering her left eye.

_We all covered our eyes and said Sibuna._

"What did you say?" Nina asked Amber.

"Nothing." Amber replied.

"Did you say something Jade?" Mira asked.

"Nope." Jade said.

"Light the way." Nina and Mira said in unison.

"What are you two talking about?" Amber asked.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah you Mira?" I asked.

"I think so." Nina said.

"Yeah me too, I'm fine." Mira said.

"Uh I don't know." Nina said.

"Yeah me neither." Mira said.

POV Jade's

_We all came into the living room to see Mick cheerleading to Mara._

"S to the o to the r-r-y, I don't have an alibi. I knew my cheating bad boy sleaze, but take me back before someone sees." Mick turned around to see us standing there.

"A bit late for that Mick." Peter noted.

_We couldn't help but laugh, it was really funny. Mira would have loved this._

"Nice moves Mick." Fabian said.

"Yeah, you're very impressive Mick." Patricia said.

"You did well." I said.

"Thanks very much, Amber. Finally got what you wanted, total humiliation!" Mick exclaimed while walking out.

POV Mira's

_We saw Mick pass by us, while Nina and I were looking at the chandelier. Light started to form around the chandelier._

"Unleash the power, and light the way, and light the way." The voice told us as the light soon faded away.

_Victor looked at the chandelier as he started to walk down the stairs but then stopped._

"What is so very fascinating up there, Miss Martin and Miss Summers?" Victor asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Nina said.

"Yeah, nothing at all." I said.

_Nina and I walked to the stairs and walked up; we passed by Victor and went to our rooms. I sat on my bed, as I held my bracelet in my hands._

"I'm so close William, I know it." I said.

POV Jade's

_Victor had a ladder with him and opened it up._

"Be careful." Victor said.

_We passed him and the ladder; we headed upstairs to our rooms. I went into my room seeing Mira on her bed. I closed the door._

"You won't believe what just happened; I nearly knocked Victor off of his ladder." I said.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Oh, he seemed to be doing something with the light bulbs in the old chandelier. He could be getting new ones or something." I shrugged.

"No way!" Mira exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I have a feeling that the clue we need is in the chandelier somewhere." Mira said.

"Oh man." I said.

"Look, we got to go and stop Victor right now otherwise we can say good bye to our clue." Mira said.

We left our room, as Nina and Amber were already outside the door looking at Victor who checking the chandelier.

"Good guys, your here. What are we gonna do?" Nina asked.

"Okay, make sure you can catch me." Amber said.

"Me too Mira." I said.

"What?" both Nina and Mira asked.

"Victor I don't feel very ahh!" Amber exclaimed while pretending to faint into Nina's arms.

"Victor I feel sick, I think I'm running a fever..." I said putting my hand on my forehead and pretending to faint into Mira's arms.

"Oh Victor, quick. Amber has fainted!" Nina exclaimed.

"So has Jade!" Mira exclaimed.

"Has she been on another one of her fad diets? And has Jade had a cold recently?" Victor asked while climbing down the ladder.

"Oh I feel terrible." Amber said.

"So do I Victor." I said.

"Oh my heart is racing and I have a fever." Amber said.

"And I'm starting to feel really cold, brrr." I said pretending to be cold.

"But I'm really cold and faint." Amber said.

_Nina was fanning Amber while Mira was fanning me._

"Oh my ankle hurts a lot." Amber said.

"And my foot is hurting me." I said.

"You two, go and get Trudy now." Victor said.

POV Mira's

"Come on, up your feet up, up, up. Through there, wait a second Jade." Victor said.

_We were down the stairs and next to the ladder._

"Find the demi-sphere." The voice said.

"Demi-sphere." Nina and I said in unison.

"Demi-sphere?" Nina asked and climbed up the ladder.

"And find the demi-sphere hidden below." The voice said to me as Nina found the demi-sphere below the chandelier.

"Demi-sphere." Nina said as she pulled out the demi-sphere.

_Two pieces of paper dropped, I was near one of them but the other one almost by the living room. Nina got two pieces, one of the puzzle pieces, and one of the Bast pieces, and put them in her bag. She put the demi-sphere back into place. I decided to go to my riddle and I stepped on it._

"Miss Martin, Miss Summers." Victor said from upstairs.

_Nina climbed down the stairs and stepped on her riddle._

"What are you two doing? Where's Trudy?" Victor asked.

"We were just looking for her." I said.

"Now, where is that kitchen again?" Nina asked.

"Yeah where oh where is it?" I asked.

"I give you two one simple instruction. Now where is Trudy? Go and get her." Victor said.

"Move!" Victor exclaimed.

_We couldn't move, both of our riddles were here if we moved..._

House of Allegiance

POV Mira's

"I said move." Victor said while shooing us away.

_We could see Amber and Jade come back from their rooms._

"Victor, the room started spinning and I think my ankles are swelling up." Amber said as we picked up the riddles in our hands.

"Same with me Victor, except I'm starting to feel cramps." Jade said.

"Trudy will be with you two presently." Victor said shooing us away again.

"Oh Trudy yes, we'll go get her." Nina said.

"Yeah." I said as I followed Nina.

_We entered the kitchen._

"Trudy q-q-quick!" Nina exclaimed.

"Amber and Jade have fainted." I said.

"My goodness, poor dearies." Trudy said walking out of the kitchen.

_Nina got her riddle and unfolded it, while I got my riddle an unfolded it. We read the riddle and we were confused._

"What are you doing Miss Martin and Miss Summers?" Fabian and Peter asked with a believable Victor impression.

_We saw them and they left we playfully pushed their shoulders._

"Fabian." Nina said.

"Peter." I said.

"What gives?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Peter asked.

_Nina showed the riddle to Fabian, and I showed mine to Peter._

"Whoa." Fabian said.

"Wow." Peter said.

"Where did you two find these?" Fabian asked.

"I found it in the demi-sphere, which was basically the bottom of the chandelier." Nina said.

_We went by their sides._

"Inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic hides." Nina and I said in unison.

"Final relic." Fabian said.

"Yeah. But whose enemy?" Nina asked.

"Hmm.." I said thinking about it.

"Hi, what's up guys?" Alfie said coming into the kitchen.

"Sleuthing or flirting?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. No." Fabian and I said in unison.

"Nina and Mira just found two puzzle pieces." Peter said.

"Great." Alfie said.

"Um, just out of curiosity, you know the elixir I brought back from the cellar? What did we do with it exactly?" Alfie asked.

"It's under my mattress, why?" Fabian asked.

"No, no that's all. I just wanted to know it was somewhere safe." Alfie said as he left the kitchen.

"Strange, even for Alfie." Nina said.

"Yeah very." Peter said.

"Talking strange, how did you two know where the demi-sphere was?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah good question." Peter said.

"Well, you know how our weird intuition moments?" I asked.

"They've been getting stronger since Sarah and William died." Nina said.

"In what way?" Fabian asked.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but..." Nina trailed off.

"We've been hearing voices." I said.

_Fabian and Peter had a strange look on their faces._

"You're wondering if we're insane." Nina said.

"No. I'm wondering if they've gotten it wrong, about Joy being the Chosen One." Fabian said.

"Fabian, don't say that okay? It freaks me out a lot!" Nina exclaimed rushing out of the kitchen.

"I.. Nina." Fabian called back.

"Mira... come with me." Peter said.

_I went with Peter._

"Look about what Fabian said he could have a point. Also... before I threw my book into the fire I was doing a bit of reading. I found a page where it mentioned about The Chosen Ones and someone being called The Healer. My dad thinks there are two Chosen Ones but that can't be right, because only women can be Chosen Ones. The Healers have healing powers in case the Chosen One had gotten into an accident or got really hurt. The Healers also have the same powers as the Chosen Ones, so one can wonder if there are two Chosen Ones. The Healers can be a boy or a girl, so if Nina were a Chosen One and the teachers got it wrong then..." Peter explained but I didn't want to hear it.

"Look you're really scaring me Peter, I don't want to hear any more of it!" I exclaimed running to my room.

"Mira wait there's more!" Peter exclaimed.

POV Peter's

_We were all in dining room eating dinner._

"You two are obviously feeling a lot better Amber and Jade. After your fainting episodes." Trudy said.

_Trudy came in with some orange juice; she put it down on the table._

"Yes I'm better, thanks Trudy. It was terrible and terrifying, and also frightening." Amber said.

"It really was." Jade said.

_Jerome got up and handed his stuff to Trudy._

"Thanks Trudy." Jerome said.

"Where are you going?" Alfie asked.

"Places to go, people to see." Jerome said giving his glass to Trudy.

"Thank you." He said walking out of the room.

"So Mick, are you joining the school pom-pom squad?" Patricia asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Mick asked.

"Wasn't that your cheerleading audition piece earlier?" Patricia asked.

_Patricia mimicked Mick's cheerleading piece._

"Very funny." Mick said getting up.

"Amber, we're on kitchen duty." Mick said.

"Be with you in a sec." Amber said.

_Surprisingly, Alfie was looking towards the door._

"Lost your appetite Alfie?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah it was delicious, thanks Trudy." Alfie said handing her his stuff.

_Trudy gasped and threw a towel to Amber._

"Would you like to swap chores with me?" Amber asked.

"Why would I want to do washing when it's your turn?" Mara asked.

"Look. I know stuff, lots of stuff, and I know that you just need to get into that kitchen and sort it out. The guy is crazy about you." Amber said.

"No just crazy." Mara said handing back the towel.

"Then you're perfect for each other. Now just go, I know you want to, and I've just had my nails done, so everyone wins." Amber said handing back the towel.

_Mara went into the kitchen, Nina and Mira opened the riddles again._

"Come on guys." Nina said.

_We all sneaked out of the kitchen and followed Nina along with Mira. We went to Nina's room and sat on the floor._

"Inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic hides." Patricia and Jade read in unison.

"The final relics, I can't believe we're so close." Nina said.

"Core, core." Amber said.

_Patricia laughed._

"You sound just like Corbierre, Amber. Core! Core!" Patricia said.

"That's it." Mira said.

"Patricia, Amber. Genius." Nina said.

"I know. Why?" Amber asked.

"Corbierre is the pride and joy." Fabian said.

"Of the one and only Victor." I said.

"Nice deduction, you guys are so good together. Like Scooby and Shaggy." Amber said.

"Thanks for that Amber." Nina said.

"Besides Peter and I are just friends." Mira said.

"So the final clues are inside Corbierre?" Patricia asked.

"I think so, yes." Nina said.

_Nina, Fabian, Mira, and I closed the door as we saw Victor leaving his office. We saw him walk down the stairs and he closed the door._

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Nina asked.

"Let's go." Fabian said.

_Nina, Fabian, Mira, and I went into Victor's office. Nina and Mira checked Corbierre._

"Anything?" Fabian and I asked.

"No." Nina and Mira replied.

_Fabian and I checked the see if there was any sign of Victor, thankfully there wasn't._

"Try turning its head?" Fabian suggested.

"Yeah, that could work?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Excuse me?" Nina asked.

"What?" Mira asked

"I saw this film once." Fabian said.

"Weird taste in films you got." Nina said.

"Very weird." Mira said.

"Okay, I'll try wringing the bird's neck but I don't think..." Nina started as she turned Corbierre's neck and it came off.

"Okay, that is gross." Mira said.

_There seemed to be two small pieces inside Corbierre._

"Oh, ugh." Fabian said taking the pieces.

_He gave one to me, and we saw what it said on the back. It read End._

"End?" Mira asked.

"What does that mean?" Nina asked.

"Maybe it means that we've come to the end of the search?" Fabian asked.

"So where's the cup?" Nina asked.

"And the Staff?" Mira asked.

_We heard the door open, which meant Victor, was coming. Fabian and I saw Victor coming into the house._

"Victor's back, we need to hurry." Fabian said.

"But how do we get the head back on?" Nina asked.

_Oh man we're in trouble..._I thought.


	18. House of Pests and House of Betrayal

**This chapter was written by me and edited my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, copy righting belongs to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

POV Mira's

_Fabian took Corbierre's head from Nina, and put back on his body. Nina then turned his head, but felt a bit grossed about it._

"Let's get out, like now." I said.

_We all got out of Victor's office when we saw him going back outside of the house. Nina put her finger on her lips as we all stood quiet. We went back to our rooms. The next morning, I was in the bathroom with the girls as we were brushing our teeth._

"But how can it mean the end of the search? We haven't found the Cup of Ankh yet." Patricia said.

"Or the Staff of Bast." Jade said.

"It could mean the end of the clues." Nina said while brushing her teeth.

"Yeah it could be." I said while brushing mine

"Nope didn't get a word of that." Amber said.

Nina spit the toothpaste into the sink; I did the same after a few more seconds of brushing.

"I said, it could mean the end of the clues." Nina said.

"And I said, yeah it could be." I said.

"But if there are no more clues, what do we do next?" Patricia asked.

"Examine the pieces again. The answer's there, I know it." Nina replied.

"I hope it doesn't lead to any more creepy stuffed animals." Amber said.

"I don't think it will Amber." I said.

"Hey Mira, can I have a word with you please?" Jade asked.

"Sure." I said

_We walked out of the bathroom, and into the girl's corridor._

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um... promise you won't tell Peter this okay?" Jade asked.

"Um... sure I can keep any secrets. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Um... I like him, and I mean _like, like_ him." Jade said.

_I was shocked to hear that._

"Really? After everything he's done to us?" I asked.

_Jade nodded, I could see she had a bit of a pink shade on her face._

"What do I do Mira?" Jade asked.

"Tell him how you feel." I replied.

"But um... because Rufus is his father... he never knew other girls. So... he hasn't had a crush before, and he might not know how to feel about me if I tell him." Jade said.

"Ah... I'll try to come up with a plan you'll see." I said with a smile, and Jade smiled back.

"Thanks." she said.

"No prob."

_We then heard Amber scream as we went to check on her. We saw a mouse._

"A mouse! Gross, gross, gross, gross! Please find it and flush it!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed getting scared and hiding behind Nina.

POV Peter's

"Help! Ah! Ah!" I heard Trudy screaming from the kitchen.

_I came to see what was going on, and there were mice everywhere._

"Mice, one under the sink. There's two more under that cupboard, try and open it." Trudy said to Jerome as he was about to open it, I could see Alfie on the table with her.

_I tried to find more mice and catch them._

"Don't open it! Close it." Trudy exclaimed.

_Jerome closed the cupboard._

"They can smell our fear." Trudy said.

"Mice!" Mara exclaimed.

"Uh, there's more in here." Mick said.

"Someone get Victor, tell him there's a plague of mice. It's basically the apocalypse." Trudy said.

_Alfie was trying the make the mice go away with some kitchen supplies. He was failing._

"I'll go get Victor, Trudy." I said as I went to go get Victor.

POV Jade's

_We were all in class now, and I was sitting next to Peter._

"Before we start, as you know, we have a problem with mice in Anubis house. So we'll be providing temporary accommodation for Anubis residents here in the main school building." Miss Andrews said.

_Fabian raised his hand._

"Yes?" Miss Andrews asked.

"Miss Andrews, do you not think it's a little bit strange that all the mice are white? How did we get a sudden infestation of pet mice?" Fabian asked.

_He does make a good point,_ I thought.

"Well, I'll be asking pest control about that." Miss Andrews said.

"Can we go back after class? You know, to get our stuff?" Nina asked.

"Yeah 'coz I left some important books in my room." Mira said.

"No, I'm sorry, but I want you all to remain here. Trudy will bring your overnight things, and as a special treat she's going to provide a takeaway meal for you all here this evening." Miss Andrews said.

"Hey!" Mick exclaimed.

"Cool, I never had a takeout meal before." Peter whispered to me.

"Yes that's right, treat it all as a big adventure. Now you all know the rules about food in dormitories. So we'll be searching your rooms for snacks and confiscating any unauthorized items." Miss Andrews said.

"Oh man, we're gonna lose all of our evidence." I said to Peter.

"Great." Peter sighed.

POV Mira's

_We were all in the drama studio. Nina, Fabian, Jade, Peter, and I were talking by the stage._

"We have to get back to the house." I said.

"Now that Trudy's over here, Victor's gonna tear the place apart." Nina said.

"Nina, Mira, it'll be okay." Peter said.

"Look, most of the puzzle pieces and the recordings are safe behind the panel and you two have got the other pieces." Fabian said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"The panel's not gonna stop him, he knows that the pieces are in there somewhere, and he won't give up until he finds them." Nina said.

_Trudy then came over to us._

"Isn't this exciting?" Trudy asked us.

_We faked laughing._

"It's like a camping trip." Trudy said handing a pillow to Fabian.

"Come on Jade, let's go set up camp." I said.

"Okay." Jade said.

_Jade and I went to set up camp._

"Oh, no you don't. This isn't prom night. Boys in the classroom and ladies over here." Trudy said.

POV Peter's

"Nina, have you got everyone's food orders?" Trudy asked her.

"Um yeah, but by the looks of Alfie's and Mick's orders, they think we're gonna be stuck here for a year." Nina said.

"Yeah, even I don't eat that much and I'm a professional athlete." Mira said

"Right, I'll ring up in a minute." Trudy said we then heard Alfie.

"Alfie, what on earth are you doing?" Trudy asked.

_It seemed Alfie got his hand stuck in a chair. We walked out of the room._

"Okay, while they're untangling Alfie let's go." Nina said.

"What's the plan?" Fabian and I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something on the way over right? I mean that usually seems to work out for us." Nina said as we passed by Mr. Sweet's office.

"Omiant Discipuli. Less haste please. And where are you off to in such a hurry, hmm?" Mr. Sweet asked us as we turned around.

"Um..." I said.

"We were just going out to place the takeout order." Fabian said.

"No service on my cell." Nina lied.

"In that case, please feel free to use the telephone in my office. Come on." Mr. Sweet said as we walked into his office.

_We made the call for the takeout, Fabian and I were waiting for Nina._

"About 40 minutes? Yep, that should be fine. Thank you." Nina said hanging up the phone.

"Now please return to the temporary base." Mr. Sweet said.

_Nina got to the door._

"And stay there." Mr. Sweet said.

"I've got a plan, it just came to me." Nina said holding up the key to Mr. Sweet's office.

_Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and I walked to Trudy._

"Trudy, we were just saying, we haven't ordered any food for poor Mr. Sweet and he's here working late, and…" Nina said.

"Oh aren't you thoughtful? Well, why don't you pop down to his office and see if he wants anything?" Trudy asked setting up her camp.

"Um... well you see, Mr. Sweet he was kind of upset when he found out we'd left the base and... wasn't he Fabian and Peter?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, oh, he was so angry." Fabian said.

"Yeah never saw him like that before." I said.

"Mr. Sweet, angry? I can't picture that. He'd have to change his name." Trudy said, we all chuckled at that.

"Well you are supposed to be here, I suppose. Do you know what? I'll go." Trudy said.

"Oh." Nina said.

_Trudy got the takeout menus while we made a quick haste to Sweet's office. We heard Mr. Sweet deciding on what to order. Nina then locked the door._

"I just hope we're not too late." Nina said.

"I hope so too." I said as Patricia walked away and we went our way to the house.

_We were now outside and just by the house._

"Okay, if everything goes as planned. As soon as Trudy and Mr. Sweet realize they're locked in, they'll call Victor. He'll head over to let them out and that's when we make our move." Fabian said.

"What if they don't call him?" Nina asked.

"Then I guess I'll have to do it instead. Hello Victor, Sweetie here." Fabian said trying a Mr. Sweet impression.

_Nina and I laughed._

"That is a terrible impression. You need to work on your accent." Nina said as we looked at the house.

_Just then my phone started vibrating in my pants. I checked to see who it was; it was a missed called from Father... I decided to turn off the phone._

"What's taking them so long?" Nina asked after a good few minutes of silence.

"Don't worry he'll come. Victor's the only person with a master key. He's made sure of that." Fabian reassured.

"Yeah, but I'm in trouble I haven't been in contact with my father lately. I have no idea what to tell him, if he asks about the cup and ankh or even what I've been doing." I said with a frown.

"Tell him nothing Peter, we're trusting you." Nina said.

_I just hope I can stall my own father, but he's very clever..._ I thought with worry.

House of Betrayal

POV Peter's

"If he finds those puzzle pieces we're... I don't know. But it's not good." Nina said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find them." I said as we looked back at the house.

_Victor still hasn't come out of the house yet._

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Nina said.

_We soon heard Victor leaving the house._

"It's him, he's leaving." Fabian said.

"Okay." Nina said.

"Okay, we've got ten minutes max. Let's go." Fabian urged.

"Right." I said.

_We went into to house, and checked the rooms. They were trashed we were soon in Nina's room._

"This is even worse than downstairs." Nina said.

"Did he take anything?" I asked.

"What a mess." Fabian said.

"The elixir's gone." Nina said.

"No." Fabian and I said.

"The photos too." Nina said.

"All of our proof." Fabian said.

"Fabian, Peter, quick. The puzzle and Bast pieces." Nina said.

_We went to go check on the puzzle and Bast pieces._

POV Mira's

"Sorry." I said as we went out of the studio.

"You can't go in there just yet." Patricia said as Victor, Trudy, and Mr. Sweet showed up.

"Why not?" Victor asked.

"The girls are getting changed for bed." Patricia said.

"Yeah, ain't that right Jade?" I asked.

"Yup that's right." Jade replied.

"Oh of course, well in that case we'll just..." Mr. Sweet said.

"Where are the boys?" Victor asked.

"They've... gone to the bathroom." Patricia said.

"You know how boys are, always going to the bathroom in groups." Jade said.

_Victor snapped his fingers._

"Trudy, go in there and find out what's happening. I'll check in the toilets." Victor said.

POV Peter's

"Looks like that phone call came in the nick of time." Fabian said as he held one of the boxes with the puzzle and Bast pieces, as I was holding another box.

"I know, look at this paneling." Nina said.

Fabian checked his watch.

"Okay, we need to go. Before they realize we're missing." Fabian said.

"Yeah." Nina said.

_We left the attic._

POV Jade's

"What's taking her so long, for heaven's sake?" Victor asked.

"Ooh!" Trudy exclaimed popping out from the curtains, wearing a face mask.

"What's that?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"It's turning into a right pajama party in there. Amber's giving everyone facials. This is a lime soufflé." Trudy explained.

"Out of my way!" Victor exclaimed.

"Is he always this grouchy?" I asked.

"Probably." Mira replied.

"You're not putting that green gunk on my face. I'll look like the Incredible Hulk." Mick said.

"See, I was gonna say Shrek." Alfie said.

"What is going on? Where are the others?" Victor asked.

_Everyone looked around, Victor pointed to us._

"You three! Where are Nina, Fabian, and Peter?" Victor asked.

_We shrugged._

"They have gone back to the house haven't they? We've been tricked." Victor said as he walked out.

_We went by the curtains and we saw Nina, Fabian, and Peter._

"Where have you three been? You're under strict orders to stay in the temporary base." Mr. Sweet said.

"We got a call from the delivery guy, hence the delivery." Nina said.

"Yeah, we heard he was by the main door. So we went to collect." Fabian said.

"Yeah, Nina and Fabian needed some extra hands." Peter said while holding a second stack of pizza boxes.

"I'm going back to the house." Victor said.

"I don't suppose either of you three has the key to my office?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"No." Nina, Fabian, and Peter said in unison.

_Nina, Fabian, and Peter walked by Mr. Sweet._

"How lucky was that we bumped into the deliver guy?" Fabian asked as Sweetie was out of earshot.

"Oh yes." Everyone said.

"Well this meat lover's pizza's not gonna eat itself. Come to daddy." Alfie said as he took his pizza and Jerome took his food.

"About time too." Mick said.

_I gave the pizza to Jade, as we were all going to share it, along with the Orange Chicken order._

"Mission accomplished." Fabian said.

"But Victor's got some of our stuff. " Nina said.

"Not the puzzle pieces." Patricia said.

"Oh no tell me we didn't lose everything." Mira said.

"No the puzzle pieces are under my bed and the cylinders are in Fabian's and Peter's room. Victor's already searched our rooms, so he won't look for them again." Nina said.

"That's good." Jade said.

"Um Nina." I said.

"We didn't put the cylinders in our room." Fabian said.

"You didn't?" Nina asked.

"No, the box under my bed is Sarah's box." Fabian said.

"And the box under my bed is William's box." I said.

"We thought you had the cylinders in your bag." Fabian said.

"No." Nina said.

"Oh just great." Mira said.

"I think they're still behind the panel." Fabian said.

_We all gasped._

Later that night...

POV Peter's

_We were all awakened by the sound of Alfie's falling off on the wrong side of his cot, and making a tear._

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Oh not again." Mick said.

"Ugh, I really need some sleep it's been a long day." I said.

"Alfie, sleep on the floor." Trudy said.

POV Jade's

_We all returned to Anubis house to see how trashed our rooms were._

"Look at it, did they send in exterminators or a pack of elephants to find the mice?" Mara asked.

"Probably worse." Mira said.

"Oh no, look at this." Patricia said as her jewelry was damaged.

"This almost amounts to criminal damage, well as your school rep I'm not having it. I'm going to have a word with Sweetie." Mara said.

"Go Mara." Amber and I said in unison.

_Mara left the room._

"And can you tell him to get in cleaners? I can't have my manicure dealing with this." Amber said picking up a piece of her clothing.

"I feel really mean we can't tell her the real reason this place has been trashed." Patricia said.

"The less she knows the better, we can't put anyone else in danger and trust me right now, we're all in danger." Nina said.

"Besides it would sound crazy." I said.

"True, and we are?" Amber asked.

"Think about it, now they definitely know we know." Nina said.

"Ah, but we know they definitely know we know, so they definitely know that we have something on them, right?" Amber asked.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"You lost me Amber." I said.

"I don't know." Amber said.

"We don't have anything on them, Amber. That's the point, Victor's taken all of our proof." Nina said.

"We've still got the pieces." Patricia said.

"Yeah, but with nowhere safe to hide them. That's why I'm calling a club meeting, this lunchtime okay?" Nina asked.

_We nodded our heads. We were soon all in the woods._

"Okay, so there are 14 pieces here. I think we should divide them up between us for safety." Nina said as the puzzle pieces were on Nina's jacket.

"Good idea." Patricia said.

"Fabian, you take those three." Nina said.

_Fabian took the three pieces. Two of them were Ankh pieces, and one of them was the tube._

"Can I have this one? It's the prettiest." Amber said.

"If you want." Nina said.

_Amber took the ring piece._

"Patricia?" Nina asked.

_Patricia took two pieces._

"Jade? Mira?"

_I took two staff pieces. Mira also took two pieces._

"I'll take this one, if you like. Bit of an awkward shape, like me." Alfie said.

"Yeah, sure." Nina said.

"I'll take this one." Peter said taking the last Bast piece

"I guess that leaves me with these two, then." Nina said while taking the last puzzle pieces.

"So, let's swear to carry these with us everywhere we go and guard them with our lives. Sibuna swear?" Nina asked.

_We all covered our eyes and said Sibuna. Mira seemed to have a bad feeling, like something bad was going to happen._


	19. House of Destiny Finale Part: 1

**This chapter was written and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, copyright belongs to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

**Authors note: This is part one of a four part season finale of House of Destiny.**

**House of Poison and House of Disbelief**

House of Poison

P.O.V. Mira's

"So, we've come to the end of the search, but we have no leads. No staff. No cup. And no answers! What are we supposed to do?" I asked Jade

"I have no idea. Um, Mira, could I ask you something?" Jade asked

"What is it?" I asked

"You know that plan you mentioned about me and Peter, well… how exactly are you gonna have it work?" Jade asked

"Simple. I'm gonna ask him, during dinner to meet me in my room later. But instead of being in our room, you'll be here, and when Peter knocks on the door, you answer, let him in, and confess. Easy as that." I said

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Jade

"Then I have no idea." I admitted

"Haven't you been in love before?" Jade asked me

"Nope." I said.

"You haven't?!" Jade exclaimed dumbfounded

"When you're a celebrity surfer, and the boys only like you for being famous or your looks, you have a lot of people faking wanting to be their friend just to get close to you. In a way, I was kinda raised like Peter, difference being, I actually have a few people I can call my friends back home." I said

"I'm glad you do. Well, I guess we better head down to dinner soon." Jade said

"Yep! I am starving!" I exclaimed

"You had three sandwiches for lunch though." Jade pointed out

"Yeah, then I ran laps. A girl's gotta keep in shape." I said

Peter's P.O.V.

_I got a text from father. He wanted to meet me at the usual spot. This is not going to end well. I soon got to the bike shed, where he was waiting inside._

"Peter! Finally, what on Earth have you been doing? It's been a week since I've heard from you!" My father exclaimed.

"Sorry... I've been with Nina and the others; it's been rather difficult lately since they learned who I am." I said trying not to meet his gaze.

_His blue eyes noticed something was up._

"What's wrong?" My father asked.

"Nothing, is there a reason why you wanted to me with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you have any more info on the search?" Father asked me

"No, they've cut me out of the group. I'm not even friends with any of them anymore." I lied.

"Great, just fantastic! Seems, I was wrong to bring you to that school after all. I think after this term, I'm going to take you home with me. The school is messing with your mind." My father said tapping his temple.

"No you can't please! I like it there, for some reason I've felt strange around a certain girl." I said.

"Who?" My father asked.

"Jade Smith, she's go to the school. She's from America, but she once told me in class she has relatives near the school." I said.

"Well, get that girl out of your mind. You're coming home with me after the term, and if I don't hear from you more you'll regret it. Is that clear?" My father asked me.

"Crystal." I replied.

_My father left, and sat on the ground. I began to cry._

'_I don't want to leave Anubis house..._' I thought sadly

Jade's P.O.V.

_We soon headed for dinner, and it was spaghetti night. I still can't get enough of it though. She really is a good cook. Peter came late, looking like he was crying. What happened? I gave Mira a small signal saying 'Forget about the plan for now', and she understood. About halfway through the meal though, Peter wasn't looking so good._

"You okay?" I asked in concern

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired, that's all." Peter said

"Do you need any help getting back to your room?" I asked

"That would be great. Thanks." Peter said

_We both got out of our seats, but before we could make it to Peter's room, he held the sarcophagus for support, and then collapsed. I immediately ran for the kitchen._

"Trudy! Peter's collapsed!" I exclaimed

_Everyone looked worried, and came to help Peter._

"Uh, does anyone know the British emergency number?" Mira asked while holding her iPhone

"It's 999." Mick said

_Mira dialed the number, but we couldn't hear what was going on the other end._

"Hi, I'm student at the Anubis Estate. I'd like to request an ambulance. One of my house mates just collapsed." Mira said through the phone

_A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived._

"I'll call his family." Victor said

"I'll ride with him." Trudy said

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I could Trudy." I said

"Oh… alright Jade, but we…" Trudy started

"I have relatives nearby. I could call them and ask if I could stay overnight." I explained

"Oh, alright then dearie." Trudy said before we walked to the ambulance

'_Please be alright…_' I thought in worry

Mira's P.O.V.

_After Jade and Trudy left with Peter, I was checking out the dinner table. I couldn't tell if what he ate was poisoned or what, but I couldn't find anything. We quickly met up in Nina's room._

"So, what did you find Sherlock Holmes?" Fabian asked

"Ha-ha. Nothing. Nothing to point to poison at least." I said

"Poison?" Nina asked

"Well, that's one possibility, right? He's probably gonna be okay. I didn't smell almonds." I said

"Almonds? Why almonds?" Amber asked

"It's one way to figure out if someone's been poisoned with cyanide. Still, I found nothing." I sighed

"But still, people don't just faint for no reason." Nina said

"I guess we better all start putting our heads together. Speaking of thinking, I still can't help but think that maybe the answer to our problems is right in front of us." I said

"What problem?" Amber asked

"The staff and cup? Maybe if we analyze the pieces again, we'll figure something out." I said

"I'll check the book my Uncle Ade gave me." Fabian said

"Mind if I tag along? I kinda wanna see the book for myself." I said

_Fabian and I exited my room, and I was about to head downstairs, when I heard Victor say the word 'poison'. Curiosity getting the best of me, I crawled near the door to hear his phone conversation._

"Victor, you do realize that you may have gone too far." Mr. Sweet said on the other end of his phone

"On the contrary Eric. I merely put ketamine in his drink. He'll be in the hospital, but with no ill effects, I reassure you." Victor said

"Victor, you don't understand the consequences. He may be working for Rufus, but he's just a boy for Pete's sake!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed

"Regardless of his age, I know what I am doing." Victor said before he hung up

_Peter was poisoned with ketamine? What the hell is that? I crawled back behind the door, and back to my room._

"Where's Fabian?" Nina asked

"Later. Do you guys know what ketamine is?" I asked

_Everyone shook their head 'no'._

"Didn't think so." I said

"Why do you ask?" Nina asked

"That's what caused Peter to collapse. Victor put it in his drink." I said

"How do you know that?" Patricia asked

"I overheard him and Sweetie talking just now. I wonder what ketamine is though…" I wondered

_I used my iPhone to do a Google search on the stuff, and I was relieved with the results._

"Ketamine's an anesthetic. Thankfully, Peter's gonna live." I said

"That's a relief." Nina said

"So, Victor basically prepped him for plastic surgery?" Amber asked

_I face-palmed. This was gonna be a long night._

"Amber, no. I think he knows the same thing that we know, and that's Peter has contact with Rufus, or at least, used to, if he's being honest." I said

"Mira, look, Victor's pretty much got Peter in the hospital. Unless he wants the school under investigation, he'll be okay." Patricia said

"I hope you're right. Jade would be devastated if something happened to him." I said

Jade's P.O.V.

_Trudy and I were waiting in his room, waiting for someone to tell us what happened. A person whom in America I would've called an African-American, but I don't know what to call them here in the UK, appeared, and the name tag said 'Nurse Delia'. Oh great. One of Victor's cronies._

"Are you his relatives?" Nurse Delia asked

"Not really. She's a housemate of his, and I'm his house mum." Trudy said

"I see. You're gonna have to fill these out then." Delia said as she handed Trudy a clipboard

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked

"Tests are still with toxicology. We're gonna have to keep him overnight though, to be safe, in case something happens and his condition worsens." Delia said before exiting the room

_She threw a piece of paper away into the waste basket. Curiosity getting the best of me, I secretly put it in my jacket pocket._

"Trudy, I need to use the restroom. May I go really quick?" I asked

"Oh, sure. I'll be done in a minute." Trudy said while holding the pen

_I hid in the bathroom, and it was Peter's toxicology report! He was poisoned with… ketamine? What in the world is ketamine? My phone suddenly went off, scaring me, until I picked it up._

"Hello?" I asked

"Jade, thank goodness." Mira said

"Mira, listen. Peter's been poisoned with…" I started

"Ketamine. I know. I overheard Vicky and Sweetie earlier. Peter's gonna be fine. Ketamine's an anesthetic. I don't know why Victor wanted Peter in the hospital though. Whatever the reason, it can't be good." Mira said

_I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard that Peter would be okay._

"Uh, listen, I gotta go. I think Trudy's almost done with the paperwork." I said

"Okay. We'll see you back at the house." Mira said

_I was about to head out of the girl's bathroom when I saw Rufus! I quickly hid back inside. What was he doing here?_

House of Disbelief

_What was Rufus doing here? He couldn't have known that Peter was here, could he? I quickly ran out of the bathroom as soon as he wasn't looking my direction, and headed back into Peter's room._

"Oh! I was just about to look for you. I just finished the paperwork. Let's head back, shall we?" Trudy asked me

"Uh, in a sec. If you don't mind, could I have a moment with Peter?" I asked

"Oh, of course." Trudy said before walking out of the room

_I held his hand and pulled up a chair next to his bed._

"Peter, I don't know if you can hear me, but listen. I know that you've never been around other girls before, and… oh, who am I kidding? I wanted to tell you this after dinner, but, well, you're here. Peter Zeno, Peter Carter, or whatever your name is, I love you. I don't know if you feel the same for me, but that's how I feel about you. I love you Peter, and I hope you get well soon." I said

_I slowly got out of the chair, but before I left the room, I could've sworn that I saw Peter smile, even if it was a slight one._

Peter's P.O.V.

_I began waking up, but where was I? I wasn't in my room. Is this… the hospital? A hand clamped itself over my mouth and I widened my eyes in surprise, until I saw that it was father!_

"Father, what are you doing here?" I whispered

"Playing cricket. What does it look like I'm doing?" Father asked

"I'm serious! If you're caught here, you're as good as dead!" I exclaimed

"Oh, I know the risks Peter, and now listen to me. The Chosen Hour is coming up." Father said

"The Chosen Hour?! How soon?" I asked

"Very. I'm not exactly sure of the date yet, but the constellations are aligning. I'll keep you posted. Meanwhile, find a way to get back with that group, or else." Father said before walking out of the room

_I have to tell the others…_

_The next morning…_

Mira's P.O.V.

_We all waited for Peter to get back into the house, while I was preparing a little breakfast surprise for everyone, with Trudy supervising of course, and Jade helping me out. She wanted in on the breakfast surprise too._

"Well, look who's back! The man himself!" Alfie exclaimed as Peter came through the door

"Great seeing you Peter." Fabian said

"You too. Where's Jade and Mira?" Peter asked

"I have no idea. They kinda disappeared on us this morning." Nina said

"Well mate, best you get ready for some breakfast." Mick said

"Yeah. Hospital food's terrible!" Alfie exclaimed

"Well, I wouldn't know." Peter admitted

_I peeked from our hiding spot, and saw everyone in the dining room when Jade and I shouted out:_

"Surprise!"

"Whoa! You two scared me." Peter said while faking a heart attack

"Sorry." Jade said

"What are you two doing in the kitchen? Making omelets?" Jerome asked

"Of course not. Jade and I prepared a special breakfast today." I said

"Oh no. I don't wanna know what it is." Alfie groaned

"Presenting a Miranda Summers special: breakfast pizza!" Jade exclaimed while showing the breakfast pizzas I made

"Whoa. That looks good." Jerome said

"Breakfast pizza? Really?" Alfie asked

"It was a recipe they passed out during health week at my school. It's not bad to be honest. I altered the recipe just a little." I said

"What did you add in it?" Jerome asked while taking a bite

"Cyanide." I said

_Jerome comically spit out his breakfast pizza while everyone else laughed._

"I'm joking! I just added some oregano." I said

"You could've warned me!" Jerome exclaimed

"Sorry Jerome, but you deserved it." Mick said

_That caused us all to laugh even harder._

_Later that day…_

Peter's P.O.V.

_I had to tell the others about the Chosen Hour! I had to!_

"Oh, Mr. Carter. Could I see you for a moment?" Mrs. Andrews asked

_I walked into her classroom, where I saw Mira. Oh no. Are we in trouble?_

"I don't know if you're aware, but your grades for this term are very low, dangerously low I may say." Mrs. Andrews said

"What?! Th-that can't be right. Isn't there some kind of extra credit project we can do or something?!" Mira exclaimed

"Frankly, yes. I'm giving you the choice to write a ten-page report on missing children. There's no need to hurry to write it. I'd like it by the end of the term. In fact, since you two are here, you may begin working on it now." Mrs. Andrews said

_Mira pulled out her laptop, and began working on finding websites about statistics about missing children in both American and England._

"America and England?" I asked

"Well, we have to start somewhere. I mean, you're British, and I'm American. Two different sources of info." Mira explained

"I like that idea." I said

_With all the different websites she pulled up, we managed to make charts showing the statistics about missing children in America and England._

"Hey, listen, I'm going to run to the toilets real quick. I'll be right back." I said

_Mira nodded her head as she continued working on the project as I exited the room_

Mira's P.O.V.

_As Peter left the room, I found another missing children's website. For some weird reason, I could've sworn I saw a kind of light around this photo of a four year old kid. I then checked out his info._

"Day missing… date of birth… name… whoa. This guy is Mrs. Andrews' son?! That's a shocker. I wonder… what would he look like today?" I wondered out loud

_I used a program which showed me what the kid looked like today, and when I saw the results, I had a look of shock on my face._

"I-It can't be… no way." I said in shock

_I heard the door open, and I quickly changed to the report. Good thing I already wrote two pages on how many people in both America and England disappeared._

"Hey, I just passed by Mrs. Andrews. She said we could head back to the house now." Peter said

"Great!" I exclaimed

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah, perfect. Success." I said

_Peter shrugged as he packed his things as I packed mine. As soon as he left the room, I immediately called Jade._

Jade's P.O.V.

_My cell rang as I was working on my homework_

"Hello?" I asked

"Emergency Sibuna meeting now. Don't tell Peter. Can't explain." Mira said

"Mira, what's…?" I started

_She immediately hung up on me. Man. Must be a real emergency. She never hangs up the phone. I immediately found the others, and went to our room, where Mira soon entered._

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Alfie asked

"Alfie, this is serious. So, Andrews asked me and Peter to stay after for an extra credit project…" Mira started

"Is this why you called us? To tell us about a project?" Amber asked

"Rude. That wasn't it. Our project was about missing kids, and well, I found this site where you can run this age program on the person's photo to get a rough guess on what the person would look like today, and… take a look." Mira sighed

_Mira opened her laptop, and clicked on a photo of a four-year-old boy, and when the program finished, the kid… no way! That kid looks like Peter!_

Peter's P.O.V.

_I couldn't find the others, and I immediately knew that something was up. I found them in Mira's room, but they all had a face of shock. I wonder why._

"But… but it's…" Jade stammered

"So, wait a minute. He's not really his son?" Fabian asked

_Who's not really whose son? I'm confused here._

"He isn't. He's been lied to since he was four years old. Peter's not Rufus' son. His real name is Peter Andrews, and he's Mrs. Andrews' son!" Mira exclaimed

_I widened my eyes in surprise. Father… lied to me? I'm not his son? I hurried out of the area and into my room. Now I know why he never talked about mum. It's because he kidnapped me from mum. Sarah… William… you two were right! Rufus isn't my father! Speaking of the devil, he sent me a text, asking for a status update. Anger filled me to the core, and I threw my phone onto the ground while smashing it with my foot. Father… no, Rufus, I am done taking orders from you!_


	20. House of Destiny Finale Part: 2

**This chapter was written and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon we only own our ocs. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story, we have both been busy.**

**House of Destiny Finale Part : 2**

**House of Revelations**

**POV Rufus's**

_I was in the bike shed, trying to fill Peter in on the fact that Jerome came through. I dialed his number._

"The number you are trying to reach is not in service, goodbye." A voice said.

_This got me angry; I made sure to dial it again in case I had gotten the number wrong._

"The number you are trying to reach is not in service, goodbye." The same voice told me.

_I tapped my fingers on the wall, as I looked at the picture of me and Peter. He was smiling when he received the big book of Egyptian mythology I had bought for him. I walked around the shed and picked up a rock I found. Anger built up inside of me as I threw the rock at the picture with a yell. The picture fell and the frame broke with the main crack running through Peter._

'_You are going to pay Peter, with your life. I can promise you that, no one double crosses me and gets away it._' I thought furiously.

**POV Jade's**

"Amber Millington, you shall go to the ball." Mara said running in the room.

"Sorry?" Amber asked.

"Sweetie's agreed to let us have an end of term prom." Mara explained.

_Amber squeaked with excitement._

"So long as all of us do the organizing." Mara said sitting down next to Mick.

"Oh… I'm not really sure that's my thing babes." Mick said.

"It's a brilliant idea, mainly because it was my idea in the first place. I think we should definitely only invite boys with gorgeous hair, or boys who can dance, or both of the above. Or maybe all of them." Amber said.

"Amber." Fabian said holding utensils in both of his hands, meaning it was her turn for chores as well.

"So Fabian, who are you going to invite to the prom then?" Mick asked.

_Fabian cleared his throat as he went to put away the utensils._

"A certain playwriting scholarship student with a thing for antiques and apple pie?" Amber asked.

"Of course he'll be taking Nina if he ever gets around to asking her. Same thing with you Jade." Mara said.

"I don't know what you mean." I said trying to hide my blush but failing miserably.

"Look, Nina, I don't know why you keep going on about Nina. I mean, me and her, we're totally not an item." Fabian said

"Same thing with me and Peter, we're not in item whatsoever." I said.

"Come on you know that you are secretly crazy about each other, same goes for you and Peter, Jade. Well, not so secretly." Mick said.

"Yeah so... when are you going to put Nina and the rest of us out of our misery? And what about Peter, Jade? Are you ever going to ask him?" Mara asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Fabian said.

"Me neither." I said.

"It'll be so romantic, you and Nina, you and Peter, Mara and Mick. Me and my new exciting boyfriend to be. I wonder what he looks like." Amber said.

**POV Mira's**

"Five, six, seven eight. It's all beginning to make sense now. Oh yes." Victor said as me, Nina, and Patricia went down the stairs.

"Under the eighth stair, hmmm? But what was under the eighth stair? A clue? The cylinders? What? I'm asking you something here... answer me." Victor ordered.

_We remained silent._

"No matter, no matter. I shall find out soon enough." Victor said.

_We were going into the common room._

"Victor's losing it." Patricia said.

"Yeah almost as bad as The Master when he lost it." I said.

"Yeah, he had this manic look in his eyes, and he was..." Nina stopped talking as Fabian was sitting on a chair on the table with some glasses.

"Oh hi you guys, you, Mick, Mara, Jade." Nina said.

"So... haven't you something to ask a certain someone?" Mick asked going to Fabian at the table.

"Uh nope." Fabian said nervously.

"About the dance?" Mick asked.

"What dance?" Nina asked.

"Mara and I are organizing an end of term prom." Amber said.

"How fun! See, Mira, Jade, and I have Americanized you all. Next thing you know, you'll be saying the pledge of allegiance." Nina said.

"Huh?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Nina and I said in unison.

"Anyway Fabian was wondering..." Amber trailed off but Fabian said:

"Who you'll be going with, Patricia?"

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"No reason, just curious." Fabian said.

"Uh... I don't know, no one probably." Patricia replied.

"Right. Okay. Good." Fabian said.

"Good?" Patricia asked.

"No not good, absolutely, definitely not good. I mean it could be good, because someone will ask you eventually. I'm gonna go and... I'm gonna go and brush my teeth before supper..." Fabian trailed off as he left the room.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Peter at all today?" Jade asked.

"No I haven't, maybe he's in his room?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll go and check on him soon." Jade said.

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer, Patricia." Nina said.

"No way!" Patricia exclaimed.

"He obviously wants you to be his date, he was so nervous. He clearly likes you." Nina said.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." Amber said.

"Uh, yeah he does. I feel like such an idiot and this whole time I thought he actually liked me." Nina said.

"If there's one thing I know Nina, I am sure he likes you." I said.

"I think I better go and check on Peter." Jade said.

**POV Jade's**

_I went to Fabian, Mick, and Peter's room. I knocked on the door._

"Yes?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian it's Jade, is Peter in there?" I asked.

"No he's not. Why? You haven't seen him at all today?" Fabian asked.

"No I haven't, thanks anyways." I said with a sigh.

_Just then I had gotten a text from Peter, telling me to meet in the woods where we had the Sibuna meeting and to come alone._

'_What's this about...?_' I thought.

"Trudy, I need to head to the school I forgot a homework assignment there." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Okay, just don't take too long dearie otherwise your dinner will get cold." Trudy said.

_I went out of the house and went to the woods. I saw Peter, with his backpack._

"Peter what on earth are you doing out here and why do you have your things?" I asked.

"I'm leaving." Peter replied.

"What?! But why?" I asked in a sad voice.

"I need to. I've learned something recently and I need to figure out who I am. Right now I don't know where I'll be going, but this school, and my father, has just caused me too much pain. With Victor trying to poison me the other day, it's only a matter of time before he tries to kill me. I think it's just best that I leave. But I wanted to tell you something before I go." Peter said.

"What?" I asked.

_Peter came closer to me and our lips were inches away from one another's. For a brief second we looked into each other's eyes, as we then kissed. After a few seconds, we stopped._

"Peter..." I trailed off with a blush.

"I'm sorry to have to say goodbye like this Jade, I really am. I'll be back soon, just when you need me the most. And Jade... because of you and Mira, along with the others, I owe you. I know the truth now... and here's my puzzle pieces give them back to Mira." Peter said.

"Peter I'm so sorry..." I said with a frown taking the puzzle pieces and putting them into my bag.

"I know." Peter said giving me a hug.

"Goodbye Jade." He then released me as he started walking away.

_I couldn't help but cry as I could do nothing but watch as he walked away._

_The next morning…_

**POV Mira's**

_Patricia and Jade were the last two to show up, Jade however looked like she had been crying._

"So what's this about?" Patricia asked as she sat on the log.

_Jade sat on a log too._

"Fabian and I have this theory we want to try out." Nina said.

"We think all the pieces fit together and form the Cup. As well as all the pieces for the Staff." Fabian explained.

"Oh, awesome theory!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Very good theory, could work." I said.

"Does everyone have their individual pieces? Jade is Peter running late?" Nina asked.

_Jade didn't reply. Nina laid out her puzzle pieces, as I did the same._

"Fabian." Nina said as Fabian laid out his.

"Amber." Nina said.

_Patricia put hers down._

"Thanks Patricia." I said.

"Alfie? Jade?" Nina asked.

_Alfie and Jade were shaking a little._

"Alfie? Where's yours? Jade, where is Peter and where are yours?" Fabian asked.

_Alfie and Jade looked at us with worried eyes._

'_Something happened, something bad I know it._' I thought with worry.

**House of Heavy**

"Alfie? What is it? What's wrong?" Amber asked as Alfie had a worried look in his eyes

"Alfie? What did you do?" asked Nina

"I haven't got my Ankh piece anymore." Alfie said

"Where is it?" I asked in panic

"I was showing it to Jerome…" Alfie started

"Jerome?!" Patricia exclaimed

"I knew we couldn't trust him! I said it!" Nina exclaimed

"Alfie, how could you?!" Amber exclaimed

"No, it's worse. It's much, much worse." Alfie said

"In what way worse?" I demanded

"Jerome took it, and gave it to Rufus Zeno." Alfie said

"No!" Patricia exclaimed

"Did you tell Jerome about Rufus?!" Nina demanded

"No! I swear! Jerome knows loads of stuff already! I don't know how!" Alfie exclaimed

"Why Alfie, why did you show it to Jerome?" Nina asked

"He just took it!" Alfie exclaimed

"Uh, guys… I don't think this is the best time, but…" Jade started

_She then pulled out of her bag her pieces, and Peter's pieces. How did she get Peter's Ankh and Bast pieces?_

"He knows. He knows he's not Rufus' son. I didn't tell him, and I don't know how he knew, but he does." Jade said

_We walked in silence to find Jerome, and by silence, I mean I dragged him by the ear into the nearest classroom, where the others were waiting, and didn't care about the 'ow, ouch, or let me go' I heard from Jerome._

"Okay slime ball. We need to know exactly what you told Rufus, and how much he knows." Patricia said as I closed the door

"Oh, thanks very much, Alfie." Jerome said

"Forget him, and you know what my slaps feel like. Spill or you'll feel what my knuckle sandwiches feel like." I said

"Other than that, why should I?" Jerome asked

"You want to live, don't you?" Patricia asked

"I am not scared of you guys." Jerome said

"Yeah, well, I was thinking more about Rufus." Jade said

"Him, I'm scared off." Jerome said in a higher pitched voice

**POV Jade's**

_I was disgusted as I heard Jerome's explanation. Same old Jerome._

"So, basically, you sold your friends out for money." Patricia said

"Friends?! You are not my friends. You made that quite clear." Jerome said

"Listen, if Rufus gets his hands on those pieces, who knows what he's capable of." Nina said

"Yeah, big time. I mean, we're talking about a psycho who's as crazy as The Master and Loki combined!" Mira exclaimed

"Exactly. Like world domination. The man's a control freak. He even kidnapped Peter when he was a kid for his own gain." Patricia said

"You have to work with us here Jerome." Fabian said

"What is so special about these things? Rufus told me he was looking for treasure. An Egyptian cup and staff or something." Jerome said

_We couldn't say anything more as the classroom was being filled up with students._

"What?" Jerome asked

_We didn't answer him as we sat down in our seats, and I was alone. Usually, Peter would be sitting next to me, but I don't even know when or if he's coming back. The memory of the kiss he and I shared was still fresh in my mind. What was I going to do?_

"I'm just, not good at that kind of dancing or any kind really." Mick said as he, Mara, and Amber entered the classroom

"I can teach you if you like." Amber said

_There was an awkward pause of silence before Amber got the hint between Mick, herself, and Mara._

"Oh, only if it's cool with you Mara." Amber said

"Sure, yeah. Why not? I'm totally cool with it." Mara said before walking to her seat as Mrs. Andrews walked through the door

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm sure you've all used the time wisely to plan your homework, your further education, and your glittering careers in government. Jade, is Peter here?" Mrs. Andrews asked

"Uh, no. He's sick. He came down with something bad this morning." I lied

"Oh, well, I trust that you'll give him his assignments while he's recovering." Mrs. Andrews said

**POV Mira's**

_After class, we really needed to get to Jerome and convince him to help us out._

"Look, are you going to help us or not?" Fabian asked

"Who's to say that I wouldn't be better off, sticking to my original plan?" Jerome asked

"What is that then?" Patricia asked

"Giving Rufus what he wants, that way, I get him off my back. I stay alive. And I get rich." Jerome said

_Is money really all he thinks about?_

"You do that, and we'll tell the teachers." Patricia said

"The teachers? What have they got to do with it?" Jerome asked

"Everything. I'm sure they'll be very happy to learn you've been feeding their arch-enemy vital information." Patricia said

"We've got to stick together dude. It's safer. Trust me." Alfie said

_Jerome seemed to groan before he closed his locker._

"Alright. So what do I have to do?" asked Jerome

"Yeah, right. What you have to do is… uh, Alfie?" Patricia asked

"Uh… Jade?" Alfie asked

"Wha? Uh… Fabian?" Jade asked

"Uh…" Fabian started

_Suddenly, I felt like I was the only one with a plan._

"I have a plan." Nina and I said in unison

_We then looked at each other with surprised looks on our faces._

"Really?" We asked each other in unison

"Well, I'm glad at least one of you does." Jerome said

"Right, here's the deal. You need to call Rufus." I said

"Why do I have to do it?" Jerome asked

"Uh, because my impression of you is terrible. Plus, I don't know his number, and he doesn't know mine. But he does know yours." I said

"And then what?" Jerome asked

"You trick him into bringing the Ankh piece you gave to him back to the house, lure him into the kitchen…" Nina started

"The kitchen?" Jerome asked

"There's a hidden passage to the cellar there. Rufus goes in; we lock him in, wake up Victor, and send him on his way." I said

"Did you have the same plan I did?" Nina asked

"I'm gonna say yes, because that was exactly what I was thinking." I said

_We moved into the theater where Jerome called Rufus. I just hope this plan works._

"I have the puzzle pieces for you." Jerome said

_Obviously, we only heard the one-sided conversation._

"No, no, no. It's a bit complicated." Jerome quickly said

_I can only imagine that Rufus is getting suspicious right now._

"They're hidden in the house. I know where they are, but I need some help." Jerome said

_I bet he just asked why._

"Because I can't get into the secret hiding by myself. Victor, Victor is out for the night, so I will sneak down and unlock the front door, after lights out. Everybody else will be in bed, oh and, bring the other piece with you." Jerome said

_And probably asked why again._

"Because you need it to get into the secret hiding place." Jerome said

_I wonder what he's saying now._

"14." Jerome said

_Oh, the number of pieces totals._

"So I'll meet you tonight, yeah? Midnight?" Jerome asked

_I tried to hold back my laughter as I bet that Rufus totally fell for it._

"You did so well, and you didn't pee your pants, so, bonus." Patricia said

_Now I was having trouble holding my laughter._

_Later that night…_

"It's ten o'clock! You know what that means. Hurry boy, hurry, hurry. You have five minutes precisely, and then, I shall want to hear, a pin… drop." Victor said

"Doesn't he get tired of saying that all the time?" Jade asked me in a low whisper

"I bet he will eventually, or scream it in our ears when he's irritated that he can't find something of his." I whispered back

_That caused Jade to laugh a bit before I opened my laptop to catch up on Doctor Who. I still needed to see the End of Time parts one and two, despite the fact that I knew that The Doctor was gonna regenerate in the second part. I really don't want to see him go. I love David Tennant's version of The Doctor. Thankfully, both parts were about an hour long, so when I saw David Tennant regenerate into Matt Smith, it was close to midnight. I quickly shook Jade awake._

"Almost time." I whispered

"How did you stay awake?" Jade asked while yawning

"Doctor Who, and now I'm caught up." I whispered back

"You saw Tennant regenerate into Smith?" Jade asked

"Yeah." I just plainly said

_Jade and I woke up the others, and we snuck out to see Jerome giving me the thumbs-up signal. Nina and I snuck into the kitchen to unlock the passage to the cellar, after we showed Jerome where it was. As soon as Nina opened it, she closed it with her hand, but it was still unlocked. I then snuck into the hiding place, but the only part that didn't go according to plan was Rufus _and _Jerome entering the cellar!_

"Jerome wasn't supposed to go down there with him!" Fabian exclaimed in a low whisper

"We can't lock them both in there!" Nina and I exclaimed in unison in a low whisper

_Amber and Alfie entered the kitchen._

"What's happening? Do we have the crook caught yet?" Amber asked in a low whisper

"Where's Jerome?" Alfie asked

_Our silence told him everything._

"No. This is bad. This is very bad!" Alfie exclaimed

"It was such a simple plan. Get the puzzle piece off Rufus. Lock him in the cellar. Get Victor." Nina said

"When Rufus realizes there are no puzzle pieces down there, he's gonna mummify Jerome." Alfie said

"Unless… unless he found the elixir." I said in horror

_Out of fright, we all looked into the passageway._

"Okay guys, I say we hurry with the plan as if it's just Rufus down there. Alfie, you go slam the door. Amber, Patricia, Jade, and Nina, you four go upstairs and lure Victor. Mira, hide in the laundry room. If Jerome comes out and you get a chance to lock Rufus in there, do it." Fabian said

"I'm not gonna jink it, though I really wish I had a Dalek to help me out." I said as I hid in the laundry room

"I have one in my room." Alfie offered

"One that can actually scare Rufus. Not your Dalek statue, or Cyberman figurine." I said

"How did you know I had a Cyberman figurine?" Alfie asked

"I saw it next to your remote-controlled robot. As for the Dalek, get rid of the mask on top of it. It makes it look like a Dalek version of Jason." I said

"Sibuna?" Fabian asked

"Sibuna." We all said in unison before covering our right eyes with our right hands

_I hid in the laundry as Alfie slammed the door, and I hear footsteps. I got out as I heard the cellar door open._

"Come on Jerome. Please, don't make me lock you in there with that maniac." I said in worry

_I was about to close the door when Jerome grabbed me. No time for threats, I had to close this door, now! Just as I was about to, Rufus grabbed my arm. I screamed as he had a death grip on my arm with my charm bracelet._


	21. House of Destiny Finale Part 3

This chapter was written by both me and sakuraphoenix, this chapter was also edited by sakuraphoenix.

Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copyright goes to Nickelodeon, we only own our ocs.

Author's note: Next chapter is epilogue, and then House of Destiny will finally be finished! Can you guys believe it?

House of Hush

Unknown POV

_I open the secret door in the laundry room as I could hear Mira screaming, she was terrified. I dropped my stuff and ran over to her as I saw Rufus gripping her arm, Nina looked shocked to see me, but as Rufus got out I separated his hand with Mira's, she was free from his grip. He pushed me with his arm as he ran out the puzzle, pieces dropping from his hands. Jerome managed to pick them up as if he was guarding them with is life._

"Not so fast!" We heard Victor exclaim as he was fending off Rufus.

_We then heard Victor yell no, I'm assuming Rufus must have thrown the elixir. I went to the hall to see what was happening; I had just seen Rufus escape. Even Fabian and Alfie looked shocked to see me._

"Why aren't you in bed?" Victor asked Fabian as he didn't notice me and started locking the door.

"We wondered what the noise was." Alfie replied.

"It was an intruder, but he's gone now. You're all quite safe, so go to bed." Victor explained as the door was locked.

"You're letting him get away." Fabian said.

"Go to bed." Victor said then noticed me and looked up before saying:

"All of you!"

_I was about to go to get my stuff when Victor said:_

"Besides you... Mr. Carter. First thing tomorrow morning, in my office. I want an explanation as to why you left the house and why I was not notified. Now go to bed!"

_I nodded my head, and he walked upstairs. Fabian, Alfie, and I all went into the kitchen. Jerome handing the ankh piece to Nina, and the staff piece to Mira._

"I hope these are worth it." He said.

"It is, thanks and thanks for your help too Peter. I'm glad you are back." Nina said.

"We're just sorry Rufus got away." Mira said.

"Hey, no problemo Mira." Jerome said.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"No not really. Now listen up, I have kept my side of the bargain. I got you two those… those things back... now you keep your side and you protect me from that... that maniac or else." Jerome said.

"Or else what?" Mira asked.

"I am going to the teachers myself, and I am telling them everything that you have told me. About the search, about the puzzle pieces, about those people Sarah and William, about the fact that Peter is Rufus's son, and about your little Scooby gang." Jerome said.

The next morning…

POV Peter's

_I went up the stairs, Trudy was preparing breakfast. I knocked on Victor's door._

"Enter." He said.

_I opened the door, and closed as I sat on the chair._

"Where have you been? I want the truth or you will be expelled from the school." Victor threatened.

"I was… conflicted." I replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned.

"About-" I was about to explain when Victor interrupted.

"About you being Mrs. Andrews' son and Rufus taking you away from her at a young age?" Victor questioned.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Mrs. Andrews told me her suspicions when you first entered the school and saw you. It was very hard to believe at first but I finally realized it myself when..." Victor trailed off.

"You poisoned me?" I asked.

_Victor nodded._

"Listen Victor... is there any way we can confirm that I am Mrs. Andrews son? Like a DNA test or something?" I asked.

"I have set one up for you and her after the prom this Friday; it will be at the hospital." Victor informed.

"Thank you." I said as I got up.

"Oh Mr. Carter, one more thing." Victor said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Did you figure out who you are?" Victor asked with a curious look.

"Yes." I replied.

"Who are you then?" Victor asked.

"I am simply Peter Carter." I smiled.

_Victor nodded._

"Good, good. Very well then you may leave, and not a word to your friends about the DNA test... you may tell them after you are confirmed." Victor said.

"Understood sir." I said as I opened the door and walked out.

_I closed the door. I saw Jade walk out of the hallway that led to the girls' rooms, as she looked surprised to see me. She gave me a big hug as I hugged her back._

"I am so sorry Jade." I said.

"It's okay, you're back. You're back." Jade said very happily as we continued to hug each other.

"Downstairs now!" Victor exclaimed from his room.

_We blushed forgetting that he was there, as we walked downstairs hand in hand. We sat in the chairs and soon the others arrived. Everyone welcomed me back, Patricia was getting her breakfast._

"Don't worry Nina, Mira; Jerome's just bluffing because he's scared of what Rufus might do. I can't say I blame him." Patricia as she sat down.

"And here is good work last night Jerome, Peter." Fabian said.

"Nice one guys, good teamwork." Alfie said.

"There's still the small matter of Rufus getting away, and the fact that he still thinks I've got the puzzle pieces." Jerome said.

"Yeah that's true." Jade said.

"You can always say..." Fabian trailed off.

"That Victor confiscated them." Nina finished.

"Right and that's when he mummifies me. Why don't we just give the pieces back to Rufus, and get him off our backs once and for all?" Jerome asked.

"We can't Jerome that will never happen. I've known Rufus my whole life unfortunately; I think we are in a much better position if we keep the puzzle pieces to ourselves." I said.

"I agree with Peter." Patricia said.

"You need to speak to Rufus again. Play him along; we hold the cards here Jerome, not him." Patricia said.

"Maybe we need to try, putting these pieces back together again." Jerome said

"We're going to tonight." Nina said.

"Yeah it's our best chance right now." Mira said.

_We then heard Amber scream as she came into the kitchen._

"I got a message on my profile; someone blatantly wants to be my date, on and welcome back Peter." Amber said as she was excited.

"I'm glad Amber's so focused." Nina said.

_We can hear her scream going upstairs._

POV Jade's

_I was at my locker as I was putting my stuff away, I could see Peter coming my way as I smiled. He came by me._

"Hey." Peter said.

"Hey." I smiled.

_I could see that he wanted to tell me something, but when we noticed Nina, we headed to the lounge, also because Mr. Winkler's class was going to be starting soon. We sat in the same chair. Nina told Alfie and Patricia:_

"Meeting tonight, 7:00."

_Mira then walked over to us._

"Guys we're gonna have a meeting tonight, at seven."

"Got it." I said.

_Nina went to Amber who just walked in._

"Hey, meeting tonight 7:00." Nina said.

"Okay no probes, although I can't neglect my own little treasure hunt. The search for King Tut, which is proving to be surprisingly difficult. What about you and Fabian? Has he asked you yet?" Amber asked.

"Shh! No, he's... not interested." Nina said.

"If anyone is interested in Nina, it's definitely Fabian." I said to Peter.

"Yeah, that reminds me do you know who Mira is going with?" Peter asked.

"I don't think I am going with anyone, but I am gonna go." Mira said.

"And take it from Millington, he is. Why don't you ask Fabian?" Amber asked as Fabian walked in.

"Ask me what?" Fabian asked as he came in.

"Um if it's true, you pluck your eyebrows. They're super shapely." Nina replied nervously.

"What?" Fabian asked confused.

"She's lying." Amber said.

"Yeah totally lying." Mira said with a smile on her face.

_I couldn't help but giggle a little. Amber mouthed the words "just ask him."_

"Amber, you are so funny. You make no sense, same with you Mira." Nina said as Jerome showed up.

"Oh look, here's Jerome. Hey Jerome." Nina said going to Jerome locking her arms with his arm.

"Huh what?" Jerome asked confused.

"Great to see you." Nina said as they sat down, before Nina let go of her arms.

_We all then sat or squatted near Jerome._

"So how'd you get on?" Nina asked.

"Yeah how'd it go?" Mira asked.

"Oh well, he still trusts me." Jerome replies.

"I told you." Nina said.

"Nice job." Mira said.

_I looked at Peter who had a surprised look on his face, but shrugged it off._

"And he has told me more stuff about the cup and staff." Jerome said.

_Nina and Mira had a surprised look on their faces._

"Okay guys, can we gather around in a circle please? And we'll do some vocal warm ups." Mr. Winkler said.

"If there's one thing I can't do, it's this." Peter whispered to me with a sigh.

"Ma, me, mi, mo, mu." Mr. Winkler said.

Later that night...

POV Peter's

_Fabian closed the door._

"Okay." He said.

"Still think we would have been safer going to the woods, or the bike shed, maybe even the shark tank." Nina said.

"Don't joke about sharks in general. Please." Mira said while horrified

"It's almost dark out. What if Rufus is sneaking around out there?" Patricia asked.

"I don't think he would, not after almost being caught by Victor. At any rate, I think Rufus would plan ahead this time." I said.

"What about Jerome? Shouldn't we involve him in this too?" Alfie asked.

"Well he was trying to blackmail us." Nina said.

"True, but the more involved Jerome feels, the better it is for us." Fabian said.

"I have to agree with Fabian." Jade said.

"Me too." Mira said.

"I know we're gonna regret this later, go get him." Nina said.

_Alfie smiled as Fabian opened the door, Alfie walked out, and Fabian closed the door. Alfie soon came in with Jerome as Alfie closed the door; he then moved something in front of Nina's door so that no one can open it. We all held our individual puzzle pieces; I was holding one of the staff pieces._

"It won't work." Jerome said.

"Will you just shut up or leave the room?" Patricia asked.

"We have to try to Jerome." Nina said.

"Yeah it can't hurt us." Mira said.

"Nina, Mira, I'm telling you'll never do it." Jerome said.

"Jerome, watch us." Fabian said.

"Yeah we'll do it." Jade said.

_'__I have a funny feeling all of a sudden that Jerome is right for once...__'_ I thought.

_We all head the pieces, near each other. The lights went off as the house started shaking._

"Nina, Mira." Fabian said.

"Freaky." Alfie said.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." Nina and Mira replied with a nervous look on their faces.

House of Spies

POV Peter's

_The lights continued to go in and out, as the house still shook. Everything calmed down when the cup and staff pieces began to heat up, we let go of our hands in pain._

"It's not the right time." Jerome said.

"It's 8:00pm, what's wrong about that?" Nina asked.

"Okay listen, I will tell you everything that Rufus said, everything. In return, I want just one thing." Jerome said.

"Before you ask Jerome, we don't have any money so..." Patricia said but Jerome interrupted her.

"Actually... I just want in… to your gang." Jerome said.

"You want to be a Sibuna?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, you tell me everything, all of your little secrets, and I will give you the info that you need... how to put the cup and staff together, and when." Jerome explained.

"You know when to put the cup and staff together?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Rufus told me." Jerome replied.

"Are you saying you don't Peter?" Mira asked.

"No that was one thing Rufus never told me." I replied.

_We all looked at each other, and then Nina said:_

"Okay you're in now tell us."

_Jerome went to sit on the floor with us._

"Welcome aboard dude. Cheers mate." Alfie said high fiving him.

"Right okay so, according to Rufus the cup and staff can only be assembled on a very special date. Once every twenty five years, and this date is coming up very soon." Jerome explained.

"Soon? You got anything a little more specific?" Nina asked.

"Two things, but they are not about the date." Jerome replied.

"What are they?" Mira asked.

"One: the staff can only be put together with a special incantation or a chant. Two: Rufus is furious with you Peter, he told me the next time he sees you it'll mean..." Jerome trailed off while looking at me.

"I understand." I said taking the hint.

"And what we need to focus now is finding that incantation or chant before the special date comes up." Jade said.

"I'm sure we will Jade." Mira said.

POV Mira's

_I was having a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning in my bed. I mumbled William, and got up from my bed. Soon enough I saw William's ghost._

"Hello Mira." William said with a smile.

"William?! I must be dreaming... that's got to be it." I said rubbing my eyes before I put on my glasses.

"Sarah and I gave you and Nina a present. Don't you remember? You two should open them." William said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder where you are..." William sang as he disappeared.

_I again got up from my bed, but I was a bit hot._

"William..." I said. I looked at Jade, she seemed really stressed out or sad, despite being asleep.

_I really need to get her and Peter together before by prom time. I got my iPhone and put on some relaxation music after I plugged in my earphones. In no time I fell asleep._

The next morning

POV Jade's

"So do you think Sarah and William's dream are trying to tell you two something?" Fabian asked Nina and Mira.

"I don't know it didn't really make any sense. Said something about giving me a present?" Nina said.

"Same goes for me." Mira said.

"The boxes. What about the boxes they gave you after they died?" Patricia asked.

"Oh yeah." Alfie said.

"What boxes? Nobody here ever mentioned any boxes before." Jerome said coming into the dining room.

"Look, remember our agreement: you tell me everything-" Jerome said but Amber interrupted him.

"Guys I've had a breakthrough!" We all went to Amber who was sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Okay. Peach, blush, or hazy blue." Amber said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Prom dresses, get your priorities right." Amber said.

"I'm probably not going to the prom, so, yeah. Jade let's talk for a minute." Mira said.

"Okay." I said.

"Amber, I thought this was important." Peter said.

"Prom is important Peter." Amber said.

_Jade and I walked outside._

"What's up?" I asked.

"So what's going on between you and Peter?" Mira asked.

"Nothing." I replied my cheeks starting to get hot.

"Look you and him need to work things out. You both like each other, it's obvious. Did something happen while he was saying goodbye?" Mira asked as she got curious. We can hear Jerome laughing about something.

"We sort of... kissed." I said with a smile.

"Congrats! Now we just have to get you to ask him to the prom." Mira said.

_Nina and the others soon came out of the dining room as they looked like they were ready to head to school. Peter came out as well._

"I'm gonna go head to school now, I'll see you two later." Mira said giving me a wink then left the house.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing let's walk to school together." I said.

"Sure." Peter said as we both left the house. We walked out of the house, and to the school.

"So...how have you been feeling lately?" I asked.

"To be honest... I am not sure. I mean I am glad that I am here with you guys. But knowing that I am Mrs. Andrews' son will make things awkward. Plus I don't even know if I have a father. I don't know if she is married or not. It's just frustrating that men like Rufus can get away with this stuff, it can even be worse too." Peter said.

"That's true. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

_We were coming close to the classrooms._

"Sure what is it?" Peter asked.

"It's about our kiss..." I said trailing off.

"Oh..." Peter trailed off.

"And you know about prom too..." I said trying to give him the hint.

"Jade..." Peter trailed off into a smile.

"Peter... would you like to go to the prom with me?" I asked.

"Of course I would." Peter replied with a smile.

"That's good, I am glad to hear that." I said while smiling before I gave him a hug.

_He hugged me back too._

"It'll be our first date." I smiled.

"Yes it will be." Peter smiled.

_Hand in hand we walked into the school, as we were going to our class as a couple._

POV Mira

"I really hope our bad feeling is just a bad feeling." I said to Nina as we headed to her room.

"Me too." Nina said. Nina opened the door, and to our surprise, well not surprise, we saw Jerome holding a puzzle piece and Bast piece.

"What do you think you're doing?!" both Nina and I exclaimed.

_Jerome sighed._

Later...

POV Peter's

_We were in Jerome's and Alfie's room._

"I thought you wanted to be a Sibuna." Fabian said.

"I did, I do I- you don't understand Rufus threatened me and this time he meant it." Jerome explained.

"When Rufus threatens you he always means it Jerome. Trust me; I know that the hard way." I said.

_We all looked at one another._

"What happens now?" Alfie asked.

"We find out when the special date is and we take it from there." Fabian replied.

"We also need to find the incantation or chant so that we can put the staff together." Jade said.

"Yeah those are our two main priorities." Mira said.

"Nina, can I have Sarah's box?" Fabian asked.

"Mira, can I have William's?" Jade asked.

Nina handed Fabian Sarah's box, Mira handed Jade's.

"Thank you." Fabian and Jade said.

_Fabian and Jade opened the boxes._

"Okay look if we can keep protecting these pieces until after this special date, maybe we'll be in the clear." Nina said.

"For another 25 years at least." Patricia said.

"But we don't know when the special date is, it could be weeks away." Jerome said.

_Fabian seemed to have found a piece of paper, Jade was still looking through the box._

"I think I found something." Jerome got up from the bed, but we looked at him, he then sat back down.

"Look." Fabian said holding a map.

"It's a star map." He finished saying

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Nina said.

"How I wonder where you are. That makes so much sense now." Mira finished.

"Just something Sarah said in a dream." Nina said.

"Same with William. Jade did you find anything?" Mira asked.

"Yes I found something." Jade replied holding another star map with some weird writing on the back of the map.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Fabian said.

"Me neither, weird." I said.

"I'm going online, I am gonna check this out." Fabian said.

"Same here." Jade said.

"We'll do it together." Mira said.

_Fabian opened the door, as he walked out._

"Wait I'm coming too." Nina said following him.

_Nina then came back and got Sarah's box from Alfie._

"Let's go work on this." Mira said.

"Okay, we'll give you guys an update if we work this out." Jade said as she and Mira left.

_Alfie closed the door._

"What I don't understand is how Rufus plans to put the cup and staff back together." Jerome said.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"Well it can't be done by just anybody. It has two be two people who are special." Jerome explained.

"Someone special? Someone... chosen?" Patricia asked.

"Well yeah someone from a specific bloodline or born on a specific day. It's all very, very specific." Jerome explained.

_Patricia, Alfie and I smiled. Jerome looked curious as to why._

"What?" Jerome asked.

_Besides the two special people it's only one chosen and the healer... which means Joy can help us but the healer I just don't know about..._I thought.

POV Jade's

_We went into our room as Mira got her laptop out. She went online, looking for many maps like ours but none matched._

"Weird... I don't understand this. I know some of these constellations but then the others I am not recognizing at all. It's as if they didn't even exist." Mira said.

"Maybe we're thinking outside the box." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Well for instance, what do those numbers mean?" I asked pointing to the numbers on the left hand side.

"Hmm..." Mira thought about it.

"Could they be like coordinates or something?" I asked.

"You know they just could be. Maybe they can pinpoint the date for us to put the cup and staff together." Mira said.

"How do we figure that out?" I asked.

"We can try using longitude and latitude." Mira suggested.

"Okay sounds good. Hey Mira, want to hear some good news?" I asked.

"Sure." Mira said.

_I was about to say the good news, when Peter came in._

"Sorry for interrupting but this is important." Peter said.

"What is it?" Mira and I asked. Peter closed the door.

"The cup and staff can only be put together by the chosen one. Joy. Rufus still thinks there is a second chosen one, but there isn't." Peter explained.

"How do you know this?" Mira asked.

"Jerome just told us, Patricia plans on calling Joy to warn her. Have you two figured out the date?" Peter asked.

"I should be able to, give me a sec." Mira said as she began working her magic.

_Mira used a specific program she had found to align the constellations, and boy did it work._

"Looks like you were right Jade, they are coordinates. We have everything we need now, the date as well as the time." Mira said.

"So when is the date?" Peter asked.

"This Friday at midnight, I'll bet anything the cup is the same date and time as well." Mira said.

"It's on the day of our prom; we'll have to move our date then Jade." Peter said.

"Of course no problem. That was the good news I wanted to tell you Mira." I smiled.

"We've got everything we need. We have all the puzzle pieces, and we know when to put them together. We also know that Joy is the chosen one and there is no one else who can put them together. We can finally put an end to this search guys!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

"Glad to hear that, I just hope there isn't another chosen one. But other than that, I think we'll be good. I'm sending a text to Patricia to tell her to inform Joy on this." Peter explained.

"Sounds good, let's just keep our voices low. We don't need anyone eavesdropping on this, especially Victor." I said.

"What about the writing on the back of the map?" Peter asked

"It's in Ancient Egyptian. I can translate it, but I'm gonna need time." Mira said

And done! Two more parts to go until the story is finished. Hope everyone has enjoyed House of Destiny. Don't forget to look for the last two chapters!


	22. House of Destiny Finale Part 4

**This chapter was written and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: All copy righting goes to Nickelodeon, we only own our OCs. **

**Author's note: The last chapter will be the epilogue, can you guys believe this story is almost done? We sure can't ! **

**House of Sting**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

_We were in the lounge when we noticed that she was on her phone, apparently talking her lungs and minutes out._

"I don't care. I paid for next-day delivery, and it hasn't arrived. If you were in my pockets, well I'll…" Amber started before she noticed us before saying:

"Okay, I'll hold."

_Amber walked away while we all grouped together_

"Okay, I'm just worried about keeping the puzzle pieces safe until after the Chosen Hour." Nina said

"Me too, especially with the Bast pieces." I said

"I know. It's fine carrying them around with us, but what if the teachers organize another bag search or something?" Fabian asked

"Leave that with me. I've got an idea." Patricia said

"What is it?" Jade asked

_She was about to ask when Jerome entered the room._

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?" Patricia asked

"Tell them what?" Jerome asked

"The less people that know, the better. Loose lips." Patricia said

"I have told you, I am going nowhere near Rufus ever again." Jerome said

_Suddenly, his phone beeped and vibrated._

"Oh speak of the devil. Literally. I'm surprised my phone didn't burst into flames." Jerome said in a sour tone

"What's it say?" Alfie asked

_Jerome was about to say what the message said, when he took a good look at the message before saying:_

"It's not repeatable."

_Peter gulped after hearing that. If he's scared, then it's bad._

**Later that night…**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_We all snuck into the kitchen to see Mick and Fabian apparently dancing, or what looked like Mick giving Fabian lessons. When it looked like they pulled it off, we revealed ourselves while clapping as Mick accidentally dropped Fabian onto the floor._

"I do believe he's got it." Alfie said jokingly

_We all laughed at his joke._

**The next morning…**

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_I was about to head down to breakfast when I saw Mira, Jade, and Patricia waiting outside the dining room door. I was about to ask what they were doing when they shushed me. Okay, I get it. I'll wait._

"Okay, now I need you to hurry before there's an earthquake or a swarm of locusts or something that stops you from asking." Nina said

"Nina, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Fabian asked

"Yes." Nina said

"*sigh* Yes. Yes?!" Fabian exclaimed

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed

"Yes!" Fabian exclaimed in joy

_Patricia took his outburst as a cue to open the door._

"Adorable. Now I am starving." Patricia said as she walked into the room

"Fabian just asked me to be his date to prom." Nina said in excitement

"Well, I'm glad that Jade and I are going." I said while smiling

"No way. I thought I was supposed to be going with Fabian." Patricia said

"And who's gonna take me?" Mira asked

_Jade, Nina, Fabian, and I all looked at each other awkwardly before both Patricia and Mira burst into laughter. Oh, they were kidding._

"That just reminds me. I don't have a good dress for prom!" Jade exclaimed

"You can borrow one of mine. I have tons. I'm sure I have something that'll look good on you." Mira said

"Thank you so much Mira!" Jade exclaimed

"Amber! Delivery!" Trudy exclaimed

"Yes! Finally! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amber exclaimed

"This what all the screaming and moaning been about? I half-expected a cat. Only more beautiful. It's just a plain old package." Trudy said

_Mira rolled her eyes. Typical Amber. Suddenly, we were scared when Amber screamed. What just happened?_

**Later that evening…**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

_Hopefully Amber would like at least one of our dresses._

"Rump." Amber said while tossing one of Nina's dresses back at her before saying:

"Freak." Then tossing Patricia's dress back at her before saying:

"Cocktail." Then tossed Jade's dress back at her before saying:

"Victorian." And threw back one of my dresses at my face before she tossed one of Mara's dresses back at her before saying:

"There are no words."

"Don't be so ungrateful." Patricia said

"You helped me pick this dress." Nina said with astonishment on her face

"And this is a designer dress Amber. It was expensive." I said

"Yeah, well it suits you two. This is me we're talking about! *sigh* It's useless. No good. I can't go. Go without me. I would've wanted it that way." Amber said before lying down on her bed

_We all sighed before we walked out of the room._

"I feel so sorry for her." I said

"I do too. But it doesn't make sense. I mean, even though she's Amber, she couldn't have ordered a doll's dress." Mara said

_I stopped in my tracks before saying:_

"A doll's dress?!"

"Yes?" Mara asked in confusion

"Just wait there." I said before running downstairs

_I ran downstairs and knocked on the door._

"Jerome? Ya in there?" I asked

_Jerome then answered the door._

"Mira. What a lovely…" Jerome started

_He was cut off when I punched his cheek with a right hook._

"Where's Amber's dress?" I asked with a glare on my face

"On my bed." Jerome said in fear

"Alfie, I'm gonna need your help." I said

"Why me?" Alfie asked

"Don't you wanna be Amber's savior for the prom? I'd give it to her myself, but I still need to put on my dress." I said

_Alfie nodded as we both ran upstairs as the other girls came downstairs in their prom dresses. Jade even did her hair and had a green heart hairclip in her hair to match the green dress I gave her. I saw that Peter couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, all tuxed up and everything. I hurried back into my room and slipped on a pink empire-waist dress with a rhinestone headband and white satin gloves with a ribbon before I headed downstairs to meet up with everyone else, whom were all in the living room conversing._

"Whoa." Jade said

"You can say that again." Peter said

"Sorry I'm late. I had to give Jerome a piece of my mind." I said

"He took Amber's dress?" Nina asked

"Yeah, but more importantly, I just hope we can get away in time to meet up with Joy. The teachers are gonna be watching us like hawks." I said

"I hope Joy can get away from her dad." Patricia said

"*gasp* Oh my word. You all look so grown up and beautiful. Well Patricia, this was pushed under the door. Last minute date perhaps. Very romantic. Where's Amber? Amber? Amber?" Trudy asked after she gave Patricia the note and exited the room

"Here." Amber said as she walked down the stairs in her dress

_We all clapped as we saw her in her dress. She even managed to do her hair. She immediately glared when she saw Jerome with a forming bruise on his cheek. He totally deserved it._

"I have nothing to say to you. Dress thief." Amber said before she walked down the stairs

_Alfie smiled as he walked up to Amber, corsage in hand._

"Somebody better pinch me." Alfie said before he did get pinched

"Come on. Let's go over there. I wanna try out my new moves." Mick said as he twirled Mara

_Everyone walked out, leaving me, Fabian, Nina, and Patricia in the room._

"It's mirror writing again. Must be from Joy. Change of plan." Patricia said

_The note read 'Meet me. History classroom before prom._

"Yeah. She wants me to meet earlier in the history classroom. I wonder why." Patricia said

"And I'm getting a really bad feeling now. And don't say I'm paranoid! The last time I had it, I was on the ball." I said

**At the school…**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_Mira told me and Peter about what just happened. Why would Joy want us to meet her earlier?_

"Why did the Chosen Hour have to be on the same day of our prom? The universe is so selfish sometimes." Amber said

"Amber, we need to meet up with Joy. It's important." Nina said as we made our way to the classroom

_When Nina opened the door, we all saw Mr. Winkler in there._

"Hey guys. Why aren't you at the dance?" Jason asked

"Why aren't you?" Patricia shot back

"I am waiting for my date with Ms. Robinson. Patricia, Mira, what are in the bags? Hope you two aren't trying to smuggle contraband into the prom." Mr. Winkler said

"No." Patricia said

"Of course not. It's just… a lot of make-up. I don't want to look pale in the prom light after all." Mira said nervously

"Okay. You won't mind if I take a look." Jason said as he took Mira's and Patricia's bags

_As we were focused on Jason, we didn't even notice Rufus sneaking up on us! It was a trap!_

"Red Suita sand flies. Very rare. Quite vicious. And certainly deadly. Everyone do as I say, or I break this glass. Don't think I'll show you any mercy Peter. You, get the blinds. The rest of you, get over there. Summers, stay where you are. Leave those over there. Now, you get me the elixir, and the other Chosen One, and within the hour, or I break this glass." Rufus said while holding the hourglass full of sand flies

"You're insane." Jason said

"Afraid so. Now go." Rufus said

_After Jason left the room, Rufus locked the door, and grabbed Mira's wrist and dragged her with him._

"Oh, apologies Patricia. This time, the note was not from Joy. Sorry to disappoint. But, at least I get what I came for. The Ankh and Bast pieces. All seven." Rufus said while still holding Mira

_He unzipped the bags, and was surprised to find that there were only water bottles in there. We already hid the Bast and puzzle pieces near the clearing._

"What's this? Where are my Ankh and Bast pieces? You won't get away with this." Rufus said as he held the hourglass near Mira's neck

_I couldn't hear what Patricia and Nina were talking about, but with Mira's life on the line. We couldn't risk it._

**House of Never**

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_Rufus was still walking closer to us with Mira still hostage. But this is what I don't get. Why would he take her hostage? He has us all where we want him, so he doesn't need one._

"Where are my Ankh and Bast pieces?" Rufus asked

"Did you really think we'd be stupid enough to carry them around with us? Today of all days? Knowing everyone is after them?" Nina asked

"You gave them to Joy, didn't you? You do realize that she is part of all this?" Rufus asked

"Yeah. She's the Chosen One. We're not stupid." Patricia said

"Who wants the cup just as much as anyone else. You have played straight into their hands." Rufus said

"No, no, no, no, no. Trixie, don't believe him! He's a liar! He's playing you!" Jerome exclaimed

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me about the proposed rendezvous with Joy, Jerome. You've been a very useful spy, almost as well as my son." Rufus said

_Both Jerome and I wanted to tackle him, but I stayed put, seeing that he still has Mira. Jerome was another story._

"I did not tell you, creep! I did not double cross you guys. I swear, I didn't! Not this time!" Jerome exclaimed as Fabian was holding him back

"It's okay Jerome. We believe you." Nina said

"And I'm not even your son Rufus Zeno!" I exclaimed with venom in my voice as I spat his name

_Now Rufus looked shocked._

"I'm sorry?" Rufus asked

"I know. I know everything! I was never your son! You kidnapped me from mum! You lied to me!" I exclaimed as Jade was now trying to hold me back

"Besides, Joy's on our side and you know it. That's why you knew we'd be meeting up with her, and why you'll get your pieces when Jason brings you Joy and the elixir." Nina said

_There was a knock on the door._

"Jason? Are you in there? I'm sorry I'm late. I got a flat. Jason?" Mrs. Robinson asked

_Rufus, still holding Mira hostage, hid so Mrs. Robinson wouldn't see him._

"Amber, we're still on a date, right? This still counts?" Alfie asked

"Of course." Amber said

"Okay." Alfie said in relief

"I was kidding! Our lives are in danger. Mira's especially." Amber said

_Patricia's phone then vibrated. Oh no. It must be Joy!_

"What's that?" Rufus asked

_He gave Mira a look that seemed to say 'stay there, or else' before he walked towards Patricia._

"Give." Rufus said as he took Patricia's phone

_He took a look, and Patricia's missed call list appeared._

"Missed call from Joy. How interesting. Call her back. Tell her to meet here, immediately, with the pieces." Rufus said as he held Patricia's phone in her face

"No." Patricia said

_Rufus then shook the hourglass. Is he insane!? Oh wait, he is._

"They are getting very angry, and so am I." Rufus said

"Patricia, call her." Amber said in fear

_Left with no choice, Patricia had to call back Joy, but something was up. Joy wasn't answering._

"It rang and rang, and now it's just switched over to her voicemail." Patricia said

_He took a listen, and in fury, threw it to the wall. Yep, he's mad._

"You're paying for that!" Patricia exclaimed

"Sit down and shut up! All of you!" Rufus exclaimed

_Out of fright and worry we did that, but Rufus dragged Mira over to the desk that was in front of the teacher's desk. But why? Why go after Mira?_

"Time is running out for you people." Rufus said

"I know it was worth spending all my dad's money, and forgiving Mara during elections, and for all the thoughts I had about David Beckham, even though I know he's Victoria's." Amber said

"Amber! Not helping. Really not helping." Fabian said

"You don't know that." Amber said

"We failed. I'm so sorry Sarah." Nina said

"I'm sorry too William." Mira said

_There was a knock on the door. I was desperately hoping that it was Jason._

"Jason, I don't know if you're in there or not, but if you are, hear this. I don't respond well to getting stood up. You're dumped." Mrs. Robinson said

"Feisty." Alfie said

"Well, it looks like we've all been dumped, but at least I have one of the Chosen Ones. So, bonus." Rufus said

"What do you mean?" Mira asked

"Did you ever wonder why you came here, or was there a reason you were drawn so far away from sunny California? Maybe it was because of… a stalker perhaps?" Rufus asked

"How do you know that?!" Mira exclaimed as she stood up

"Because I hired him. It was difficult to hack into hospitals around the globe, but when I saw your birth certificate, I came up with a backup plan, in case I couldn't reach Joy." Rufus said

"You're a monster." Mira said as she glared daggers at him

"I know. Clearly, your teachers have abandoned you to your faith." Rufus said while holding the hourglass

"It's over. Why don't you just let us go?" Fabian asked

"It's not over until the hour itself is over. Only one Chosen One can put together either the Staff or Cup. That's why there are two. They're probably assembling either the Cup or Staff as we speak." Rufus said

"Maybe they've already done it. Beaten you to it! It's time to give up." Fabian said

"No, you're all still alive; so clearly, they haven't drunk from the cup or used the staff." Rufus said

"Run that by me?" Nina asked in confusion

"Oh yeah. Oh, Victor and the others think it's all symbolic, the tipping of the scales. The symbolic flow of life force from the young to the old. Only immortality comes with a price." Rufus said

"And by price, you mean…" Nina and Mira started in unison

_Rufus nodded his head._

"It's a life for a life my dears. I think I saw your names down there in the cellar." Rufus said

"What's he talking about?" Jerome asked

"Victor's got these coins. They have all of our names on them!" I exclaimed

"Peter, don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Jade said

"I still have time to leave to retrieve the cup. You… you three are coming with me." Rufus said as he grabbed Nina, Mira, and Jade

"Leave them!" Fabian and I exclaimed in unison

_Fabian and I tackled Rufus, as both the hourglass and key slipped from his grasp._

"Quick!" Jerome exclaimed as he grabbed the key

_It was a game of hot potato with the hourglass! Eventually, both Mira and Nina caught it._

"Throw it. Throw it!" Jerome exclaimed as he took the hourglass and threw it at Rufus before he closed the door

"You okay?" Fabian and I asked in unison

"Yeah." Jade said

"Me too. Rufus…" Nina started

"It was him, or us Nina." Jerome said while pointing at the door

"We have to warn the teachers. They can't drink from the Cup of Ankh or use the Staff of Bast! They just can't!" Nina exclaimed

"What happens if they do?" Jerome asked

"Someone dies." Mira said

"Dies?!" Amber asked

"Y-yeah, but there's no need to be scared." Fabian said

"We need to get over there and stop them!" Jerome exclaimed

"G-guys! Wait up!" Fabian exclaimed as we began running

**House of Forever**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

_We made it back to the house, and Joy just emerged from the cellar. I just hope that nothing happened._

"Joy. What happened?" Patricia asked

"Nothing happened. I'm not the Chosen One. There is no Cup and Staff." Joy said

"Yeah, big problem now. Uh, Rufus is dead set on believing that I'm a Chosen One." I said

"But there can only be one! I read out of one of my Egyptian Mythology books. There is only the Chosen One, and the Healer. The Chosen One is always born first. The Healer is born later than the Chosen One." Peter said

"Wait. They told you that being the Chosen One was something to do with your birthday, right?" Nina asked

"Yeah. Seventh of July." Joy said

"Mine's seventh of July too." Nina said

"Wait, so is mine." Mira said

"What? Joy, you were born, 7 AM, right? On the seventh hour on the seventh of the seventh." Fabian said

"No, 7 _PM_." Joy said

"Mira?" Peter asked

"Um… I think it was like… I don't remember, but, it was definitely a few minutes after seven." I said

"Nina?" Fabian asked

"I don't know. Sometime early in the morning though." Nina said

"I bet it was seven AM. The true seventh hour!" Fabian exclaimed

"It would be the Americans, wouldn't it?" Jerome asked

"Guys, its quarter to one. We got about 15 minutes of the Chosen Hour left. Where are the pieces?" Fabian asked

"Still down there, I think." Joy said

"Nina? Mira?" Fabian asked

"_Miranda, hurry. You don't have long. Make the staff_." William said

_William… your spirit is still here. Thank you._

"Okay. Let's do this." Nina said

_As we headed down to the cellar, I was standing in front of the Bast pieces while Nina was in front of the Ankh pieces. I was gripping my Eye of Horus locket in both fear and worry._

"_You are the Healer, Miranda. This is your destiny. Make the staff_." William said as his spirit appeared in front of me

_I silently acknowledged his words._

"You two need to say the same incantation: with the circle of light, I seal the circle of life." Joy said

_Nina and I immediately got to work on the artifacts. To me, this was a simple puzzle. I needed to put in the wings into the scarab piece first before I put a piece behind it. Afterwards, I put the large orb on top of the scarab, then screw in the tube on the bottom part of the scarab before placing the smaller orb at the bottom of the tube,_

"With this circle of light, I seal the circle of life." Nina said as she put the cup together

"With this circle of light, I seal the circle of life." I said as I finished putting the staff together

"Nothing's happening. Why is nothing happening?" Nina and I asked in unison

"Nina, Mira. Look. Your locket and charm bracelet." Amber said

_The moment I saw, I knew that I had to place it over the Staff of Bast. Once I did, there was this freaky light show coming from the staff, and another one coming from the Cup of Ankh._

"That's the most beautiful accessory I have ever seen." Amber said

"You two did it." Fabian said

"We did, and now, we gotta hide them." I said

_Amber screamed as Rufus held her hostage._

"Not unless I have something to do with it." Rufus said

"Rufus!" Jerome exclaimed

"I knew it! The bad guy always comes back!" Alfie exclaimed

"Did you really that I would expose myself to the deadly Suita sand fly without first equipping myself with an antidote? And now, I have the queen, which I will put in this pretty girl's ear unless you do exactly what I say. You, give me the staff." Rufus said

_With no choice, I had to._

"I've waited many years for this. In the ancient name of the gods of old, I beseech of thee to hear my call." Rufus said

_I widened my eyes. It was the chant from that dream! Thankfully, Amber screamed, so he couldn't finish the chant, and was forced to drop the staff. With an angry face, he glared at Amber before saying:_

"You, give me the cup. You, get the elixir. Quickly! We only have a few minutes." Rufus said

_Fabian grabbed the elixir, and poured it into the cup._

"I am leaving nothing for those idiots." Rufus said

_He let Amber go, and killed the queen sand fly before drinking the elixir. I can't believe it. We failed._

"Finally, eternity is mine!" Rufus exclaimed

"No!" Victor exclaimed

"Oh, Victor. How lovely to see you. Oh, I'm so sorry. None left. A shame." Rufus said before he opened the furnace

"No!" We all exclaimed as he put the staff and cup into the furnace

"Why Rufus? Why? We could've shared all this. That was our plan." Victor said

"No, that was your plan Victor. I always had other ideas. Big ideas that your pathetic little society would never even dream of, and then, when I found the true meaning behind the tipping of the scales… well I decided to go it alone. Is anyone feeling poorly?" Rufus asked

_I dared not to look. I knew… I just knew… Peter's going to die. It didn't help that the scale with his name on the coin started the shake._

"Actually… I don't feel too well." Peter said before his legs gave out on him

"Peter!" Jade exclaimed

"Peter! Come on, stay with me!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him

"What's happening?" Victor asked

"The symbolic life force isn't symbolic Victor. It really happens. That boy is going to die and I… I'm gonna live forever!" Rufus exclaimed

"Come on Peter, breath! Stay with us! Please! Don't die!" Jade exclaimed as she started to cry

"Guys, uh, listen up." Fabian said

"Come on, please! Live!" I exclaimed

"Guys! Peter, you can stop playacting now." Fabian said

"Fabian! You know what happens if someone drinks the elixir from the Cup of Ankh!" Nina exclaimed

"Except Rufus didn't drink the elixir, did he?" Fabian asked

"What?" Fabian asked

"He's not immortal." Fabian said

"He's not?" Victor asked

"No. You know your little insurance policy? Having four identical bags. Having Joy look after the pieces." Fabian said

"Yeah?" Patricia asked

"I had an insurance policy of my own. I remembered our fake elixir. I borrowed the cellar key from Victor's office, threw away the real elixir and replaced it with a fake one." Fabian explained

"You threw it away?" Victor asked

"You're a genius Fabian! I love you!" Nina exclaimed as she hugged him

"So, does that mean Peter isn't really dying?" Amber asked

"Don't sound so disappointed Amber. I was feeling sick for a minute." Peter said as Jade helped him up

"Peter, promise me you won't do that again. Otherwise, I may ask Mira to slap you." Jade said

"Take it from me, she punches really hard." Jerome said as he cupped the cheek I punched earlier

"You deserved it slime ball." I said while mimicking Patricia's voice and accent

_Everyone laughed as we headed back up the stairs. Fabian and Nina were ahead of me, so, I closed the door, and waited for them to leave. I can't believe it's finally over._

"_Miranda. It's not over._" William said

"I knew it was too good to be true." I sighed

_I only took a few steps when the door opened behind me, and Nina walked down the stairs. I stood in front of the table I used to make the staff when both Sarah's and William's astral forms appeared._

"Sarah." Nina said

"William." I said

"What's happening?" Nina and I asked in unison

"Take the cup, and the staff." William and Sarah said in unison

_Confused, Nina and I looked in the furnace, and the cup and staff was still intact! We walked back to our original positions, and Sarah placed her hands on the cup while William placed his hands on the scarab's wings on the staff._

"Now the cup and staff have been restored, the curse can be lifted. We can rest in peace." Sarah said as their parents appeared

"Take it." William said

"Hide it." Sarah said

"And keep it safe." Sarah and William said before they faded away

_The moment they did, the staff glowed green, and I grew worried, until I remembered that the staff could communicate with the spirit world. Suddenly, I felt compelled to touch the top gem. The moment I did, Nina did the same, and we found ourselves in the hospital like… we were reliving a memory._

"Mira, look at this." Nina said while looking at one of the doors to the hospital

_I looked and saw a name on the door. It read 'Andrea Martin'._

"No way." I said

"You know that name?" Nina asked

"Yeah. That's…" I started

_I was cut off as I heard a cry from inside the room. Nina and I looked inside and saw a couple, with Andrea on the bed, having just given birth to one child before she gave birth to another. Twins._

"They're beautiful children Mr. and Mrs. Martin. I'll leave you two be." The nurse in the room said before she walked out of the room

"Andrea, they're beautiful." Her husband said

"They are. Would you agree? I know we agreed on 'Nina' if we had a girl, but, we have two. What will we call our Nina's little sister, John?" Andrea asked

"Miranda. Miranda Martin. I have a feeling that they'll do something great in their futures." John said

"Miranda? Wait… you recognized the name. Are they… your mom and dad?" Nina asked

"Yeah. My aunt told me about them. They died in a car accident. After they did, my aunt changed my last name to 'Summers'. I was born under the name Miranda Martin. Nina… are they… your parents?" I asked

_She nodded her head as she had a shocked look on her face._

"Then that means…" I started

"We're twins." Nina finished

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_Jade and I were waiting in the dance when we saw Nina walking over to Fabian. But… where's Mira? I got my answer when she showed up and walked over to us._

"Where were you?" Jade asked

"I had to take care of something, and found out something really shocking today." Mira said

"Okay. Listen up guys. So, I've decided it's time to announce our Prom King and Queen. We haven't actually had a chance to vote, so, I get to choose." Amber said

_Mira rolled her eyes. Typical of Amber though._

"So, without further ado, the Prom King is Fabian Rutter." Amber said

_We clapped and cheered for him as he walked upstage._

"I have a feeling I know who else is going on that stage." Mira said

"And, your Prom Queen is Nina Martin." Amber said

_A slow song started to play on the speakers. Still, I had no idea how to do this! I was caught off guard when Jade had her arms around me, and her hands were on the back of my neck. In response, I placed my hands around her waist._

"I wonder what did happen down there, back when Mira and Nina were in the cellar after we left." Jade said

"I guess time will tell. Jade… I… I just wanted to tell you…" I started

"It's okay. I think I know." Jade said

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah. I love you." Jade said

_I smiled as Jade and I leaned in for a kiss. The moment we did, everyone suddenly cheered, and we noticed that Fabian and Nina just kissed themselves. There was so much that happened this term, and for the first time in a long time… I finally feel free to stretch my wings, but… I have a feeling there's more adventure to come._

**And done ! Let us know what you guys thought on the last part of the finale, we still have the epilogue to go so don't forget to tune in, we still have surprises in store for you guys . **

**~Lyokowarrior1994**


	23. House of Destiny: Epilogue

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs. **

**House of New Beginnings**

**After the dance, Peter's POV**

_We all came back to the house after the dance, Jade and I hand in hand, both smiling_.

"That was great, I had a great night." Jade said to me.

"Me too." I said.

"Well guys, we did it. Saved the day, probably the whole world and had a great time at the dance. Didn't we Fabian?" Nina asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did." Fabian smiled back.

"Shame everything will be back to normal tomorrow, homework and all." Jerome said.

"Better than Rufus stalking about." Alfie said.

"Mr. Carter, in my office now. As for the rest of you, I want you all in bed." Victor demanded.

"Don't you need to drop a pin first Victor?" Amber asked.

"Bed all of you!" Victor boasted.

"Got it, jeez." Mira said as she and the girls went upstairs and the guys went into their rooms.

_I went up the stairs and into Victor's office, he closed the door._

"Do you know why I want you in my office?" Victor asked rhetorically.

"Um no." I replied.

"Mrs. Andrews has asked me to order you and her... a taxi." Victor said as he rubbed Corbierre's neck.

"What for?" I asked with confusion.

"You and her are to go to the hospital immediately for a DNA test." Victor explained.

"Ah... and when will we be leaving?" I asked.

_Someone knocked on the door and I turned around to see Mrs. Andrews at the door._

"It will be now." Victor said.

"Right..." I said as I opened the door.

"I do hope Victor explained everything Peter." Mrs. Andrews said.

"He did." I told her.

"Well are you ready to go then?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

'If the taxi is here... then yes I am." I replied.

"Very well, thank you Victor for informing Peter." Mrs. Andrews said to Victor.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pin to drop." Victor said. We all went down the stairs.

"It is two o'clock! You all have five minutes exactly..." Victor said as me and Mrs. Andrews shook our heads and we went into the taxi.

"Hospital please." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Got it." The taxi driver said.

'_If the results are positive and I am truly Mrs. Andrews's son... things are gonna be very different'_ I thought.

**POV Jade's**

"I wonder why Victor wanted to see Peter, it doesn't make sense." Mira whispered.

"I have no idea. So why did you and Nina go back into the cellar?" I asked.

"We had to take care of some... things. While we were, well, guess what?" Mira said

"What?" I asked

"Nina and I found out we're twins!" Mira exclaimed in a low whisper.

"No way!" I exclaimed back.

**POV Peter's**

_We had just taken the DNA test and the doctor told us they would be coming back shortly._

"You do realize of course if they are positive... you can't tell anyone, including your friends and Jade." Mrs. Andrews said.

"I understand." I said with a nod.

"However, there's no telling that people won't find out of course. I can't promise you that." Mrs. Andrews told me.

"I know. We'll do the best to keep it a secret." I said.

"Yes we will." Mrs. Andrews said.

_A nurse entered the room, whom I recognized as Nurse Delia, opened the door as we looked at her, and she handed the results to Mrs. Andrews._

"They're... positive." Mrs. Andrews smiled.

_I smiled back before saying:_

"That's great... mum."

"I'll leave you and your son alone to let things sink in, please let me know when you two are ready to leave." Nurse Delia said.

"So Peter... with you know who gone you no longer have a home to go." Mrs. Andrews said.

"No I don't..." I said in a sad tone.

"I know it'll be awkward for you for quite some time, but you could come live with me. I know he took you away from me when you were a child, but now I want to spend the years I didn't get to spend with you. Plus, I can always talk to Mr. Sweet about keeping your scholarship, what do you say?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I'd like that." I replied as I hugged Mrs. Andrews and she hugged back.

'_Next term is going to be very different...'_ I thought.

**And done! Please let me know what everyone has thought about on the final chapter of House of Destiny. There will be a sequel coming soon titled "House of Secrets." This will be based on season 2 of House of Anubis. Until next time!**

~LyokoWarrior1994


End file.
